Make You Love Me
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: Chap 1 sudah di Edit. Warning : GS/GB, FemKyuu, FemDei, Twin KyuuDei, Ide cerita mainstream, typo udah pasti ada, OOC tentu saja, but i hope u like.
1. Chapter 1

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan ( aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Sligh : Akasuna Sasori x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar 12 tahun sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin, gadis pemilik surai pirang panjang dengan iris secerah langit siang di musim panas itu tengah sibuk merapikan seragam miliknya yang terdapat lambang Konoha Elementary School –KES- di dada kirinya.

"Okey, aku sudah siap, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Iya, aku sudah siap,un" ujar seorang gadis kecil satunya yang juga berusia sekitar 12 tahun dan sedang memakai kaca mata, menyembunyikan iris mata sewarna batu ruby yang indah, surai merahnya ia ikat jadi satu menyerupai ekor kuda.

"Ck, kau akan membongkar penyamara kita baka" ketus gadis berambut pirang sambil menjitak kepala gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Gomen, Kyuu. Akan kupastikan kata-kata itu tak akan lagi muncul"

"Huh, kau selalu saja begini setiap ada ujian olahraga. Untung hari ini aku tak ada kuis atau ulangan harian. Tapi awas kalau kau bikin kacau di KJHS -Konoha Junior High School-"

"Baik one-chan ku sayang, aku akan duduk diam di bangku paling belakang dan tidak akan membuat ulah. Jadi mohon bantuannya sekali lagi ya"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita turun untuk sarapan"

"Siap bos" ujar gadis bersurai merah sambil berpose hormat pada gadis bersurai pirang di depannya.

Yah,,,mereka berdua adalah dua gadis kembar milik keluarga Namikaze. Gadis bersurai merah dengan iris ruby yang indah adalah Namikaze Kyuubi putri sulung di keluarga tersebut, sedangkan yang berambut pirang dengan iris langit musim panas adalah Namikaze Deidara. Kejahilan yang paling mereka sering lakukan adalah bertukar peran. Mereka memang memiliki wajah yang sama hanya warna rambut dan iris mata saja yang membedakan mereka. Mereka malakukan hal itu semenjak mereka berdua masuk di TK yang sama. Selalu jadi pusat perhatian para guru, murid-murid bahkan orang tua murid juga selalu gemas melihat tingkah kedua bocah kecil itu.

Kyuubi memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, ia sering loncat kelas jadi dia hanya memiliki sedikit teman berbeda dengan Deidara. Ia memang salah satu siswi yang cerdas tapi tidak secerdas Kyuubi. Deidara lebih suka dengan seni, ia sering mengikuti lomba menyanyi sejak kecil.

Mereka memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Kyuubi yang mewarisi sikap tenang sang ayah, tapi jika sedang marah, habanero turunan sang ibu juga melekat padanya. Deidara sendiri memiliki sikap ceria, energik dan sedikit manja. Orang tua mereka aka Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze –Uzumaki- Kushina mendidik mereka dengan sangat baik, dari kecil mereka di besarkan dengan penuh limpahan kasih sayang tanpa membeda-bedakan. Selalu menganggap kedua putri kembarnya sosok yang berbeda, individu yang berbeda. Tidak pernah memberikan barang-barang yang sama pada mereka. Mereka selalu memberikan barang-barang sesuai dengan kebutuhan masing-masing putrinya. Pembentukan karakter sesuai dengan diri putri mereka masing-masing. Yah,, di dunia ini tidak ada yang mau di sama-sama kan dengan orang lain. Itu adalah anggapan mereka saat mengetahui mereka memiliki putri kembar.

"Wah,, rupanya putri-putri kaasan sudah cantik rupanya. Ayo sarapan dulu" ujar Kushina yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan bekal putri bungsunya Namikaze Naruto yang baru berusia 8 tahun.

"Nee-chan" seru Naru girang melihat kedua kakaknya yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya

"Ohayou Naru, kaasan, tousan" sapa si kembar

"Ohayou" jawab mereka kompak

"Kalian akan berangkat bersama tousan atau berangkat bersama Iruka?" tamya Minato

"Aku akan naik sepeda saja. au,," rintih 'Deidara' yang kemudian memandang nyalang ke arah 'Kyuubi' yang juga tengah mendelik kearahnya dan kemudian megikuti arah gerak mata 'Kyuubi' munuju Minato

"Kau yakin mau naik sepeda" Tanya Minato memastikan. Minato sedikit heran karena dari dulu Deidara tidak begitu suka dengan hal-hal yang menimbulkan banyak keringat. Seperti bersepeda misalnya, lain halnya dengan Kyuubi yang malah gemar sekali melakukan dan mengikuti olahraga apa saja.

Seakan tersadar dari kebodohannya, 'Deidara' segera memperjelas maksudnya

"A,,aku cuma ingin bersepeda saja hari ini, se..sepertiny cuaca hari ini cukup bagus" jelas 'Deidara'.

'Fiuh,,, hamper saja ketahuan. Dasar Kyuubi bodoh' batin si kembar

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Alasan lain Kyuubi mau bertukar peran dengan Deidara yang bahkan Deidara sendiri pun tidak tau adalah Kyuubi mengagumi salah satu teman seangkatan Deidara. Namun mereka berdua berbeda kelas. Sebut saja itu cinta monyet, karena Kyuubi pun sempat berpikir demikian. Kenapa bias begitu? Teman-teman Kyuubi di junior high yang memang usianya lebih tua dari pada Kyuubi selalu menceritakan tentang cinta monyet yang mereka alami waktu masih di sekolah dasar.

Sebenarnya anak laki-laki yang dikagumi Kyuubi termasuk salah satu siswa yang cukup popular di kalangan para siswa maupun siswi, setau Kyuubi selama ia berperan menjadi Deidara di KES anak laki-laki itu bernama Uchiha Itachi. Entah kenapa sosok itu begitu menyita perhatian Kyuubi saat pertama kali merak bertemu.

Pertemuan pertama mereka saat Kyuubi kembali menggantikan Deidara saat ujian lari jarak pendek. Saat itu ada penggabungan kelas antara kelas Kyuubi dan kelas Itachi. Para siswi menjerit histeris dan menyerukan nama Itachi berkali-kali, disitulah awal pertama Kyuubi melihat sosok Itachi yang tetap berjalan dengan santai, enggan menanggapi namanya yang dielu-elukan para siswi.

Pertemuan itu berlanjut, kala jam istirahat Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Disalah satu bangku di sudut perpustakaan Kyuubi melihat Itachi yang tengah membaca sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya novel dan tanpa sadar Kyuubi berjalan mendekat. Seakan sadar ada yang menatapnya Itachi menoleh kearah Kyuubi, beruntung Kyuubi sempat bersembunyi di balik rak buku kala menyadari Itachi menoleh ke arahnya. Kyuubi terus mangamati Itachi dari balik celah rak buku yang bisa menyembunyikan sosoknya dari Itachi. Kyuubi sempat penasaran akan buku yang di baca Itachi, ia mulai berjalan menyusuri rak buku bermaksud mencari buku yang sama seperti yang sedang di baca Itachi.

Tak berapa lama sampailah Kyuubi di deretan buku sci-fi. Ia mengambil salah satu buku disana, membalik halaman terakhir dan membaca daftar peminjam buku. Nama Itachi tertera sebagai peminjam buku tersebut. Dari apa yang Kyuubi baca buku ini dipinjam sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Kyuubi kembali berjalan dan mengambil salah satu buku lagi secara acak dan membuka halaman terakhir seperti tadi, kembali ia menemukan nama Itachi dalam daftar peminjam buku. Kyuubi melakukan hal itu bebrapa kali dan hampir semua buku di deretan ini terdapat nama Itachi sebagai peminjam buku. 'sepertinya ia gemar sekali membaca novel sci-fi batin Kyuubi. Di rak paling atas Kyuubi melihat ada satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mencoba meraih buku tersebut dengan berjinjit dan terkadang sedikit melompat tapi buku itu tak kunjung dapat diraihnya. Saat sudah mulai putus asa menggapai buku tersebut, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang meraih buku tersebut. Sontak saja Kyuubi berbalik dan yang didapatinya saat ini adalah Uchiha Itachi sedang berdiri do depannya sambil menyodorkan buku yang sedari tadi coba ia raih.

"Ini, kau tadi ingin mengambil buku ini kan?" Itachi berujar sambil menyodorkan bukunya ke arah Kyuubi

"Ha,,ha'i " ujar Kyuubi terbata

"Itu salah satu buku favoritku, ceritanya sangat menarik" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu

"Aku jarang melihat ada siswi yang suka membaca buku seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ah,, kenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi. Namamu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan tangannnya.

"Kyu- ,,ma..maksudku Deidara, Namikaze Deidara" ujar Kyuubi sambil menyambut uluran tangan tangan Itachi. 'hampir saja aku menyebutkan namaku sendiri' batin Kyuubi.

"Baiklah Namikaze-chan selamat membaca bukunya" ujar Itachi kemudian beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan saat mendengar bel berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi.

Namun berbeda dengan Itachi yang langsung beranjak saat mendengar bunyi bel, Kyuubi masih berdiri mematung memandangi punggung Itachi yang mulai menjauh. Detak jantung Kyuubi masih belum sepenuhnya stabil, ia tidak menyangka bisa mengobrol dengan Itachi walaupun itu cuma sebentar.

Dan semenjak saat itu hampir semua buku di perpustakaan yang pernah di pinjam oleh Itachi pasti akan di pinjamnya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali meminta Deidara untuk meminjamkan buku-buku itu untuknya. Untung saja Deidara tidak menaruh curiga pada Kyuubi. Dan tentu saja waktu-waktu ia saat menjadi deidara benar-benar ia manfaatkan untuk menjadi stalker sang Uchiha sulung. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, Kyuubi berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya dan mengamati Itachi dari jauh. Itachi terus berjalan menuju halte bis sambil terus membaca bukunya. Saat akan menyebarang jalan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup kencang ke arah Itachi. Melihat hal itu, Kyuubi segera memanggil Itachi dan kemudian segera berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan sepedanya yang sudah tergeletak ditanah.

"ITACHI,,,,AWAS"

.

Brak

.

Terdengar benturan keras, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat Itachi membuka matanya dan mencoba duduk, ia melihat sang gadis yang pernah ditemuinya di perpustakaan beberapa kali tengah tersenyum teduh ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuubi lemah

Itachi terdiam mengamati gadis yang terbaring di dekatnya. Gadis itu nampak berantakan, saat tangan Itachi merasa terkena cairan yang tidak di ketahui asalnya ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat cairan apa yang membasahi tangannya. Matanya seketika membola setelah mengetahui itu bukanlah cairan biasa melainkan darah segar, sekelebat bayangan akan peristiwa sebelumnya menyadarkan Itachi

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Kyuubi lagi karena pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Itachi

Mendengar suara lemah di sampingnya, membuat Itachi sadar sepenuhnya, darah ini berasal dari gadis itu, gadis yang menolongnya.

"Hei,,,"

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu bodoh" sela Itachi

"TOLONG,,,TOLONG KAMI,,," Itachi berteriak minta tolong, suasana di dekat halte ini sepi, air matanya sudah menetes dengan derasnya melihat kondisi Kyuubi

"Apa kau baik" Tanya Kyuubi lagi

"Kau diam saja, jangan banyak bicara. Seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan bukan aku. TOLONG,,,TOLONG,,,"

Kyuubi menggenggam tangan Itachi pelan "Jawab aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuubi keukeh

"Ck, diamlah, aku baik-baik saja" ujar Itachi dengan suara pelan dan sesekali terisak sambil membalas menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang mulai dingin.

"Hm, syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tulus kemudian matanya mulai terpejam. Sontak hal itu semakin membuat Itachi takut

"Hei, bangunlah, kau jangan tidur dulu, hei,,bangun. Jangan menakutiku" ujar Itachi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuubi berharap dengan hal itu Kyuubi akan bangun

"TOLONG,,,TOLONG KAMI.,," teriak Itachi saat tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Kyuubi.

Itachi mulai beranjak berdiri saat dari jauh ia melihat sebuah mobil yang melintas kearahnya. Ia berdiri di tengah jalan sambil merentangkan tangannya berharap mobil itu akan berhenti.

"BERHENTI,,,TOLONG KAMI" teriak Itachi

Saat melihat mobil didepannya berhenti, Itachi langsung menghampiri seorang pria yang mulai turun menghampirinya.

"Paman, tolong aku, temanku kecelakaan. Kumohon tolong kami" ujar Itachi sambil menyerek laki-laki tersebut kea rah Kyuubi

"Ya, tuhan.." ujar laki-laki tersebut kaget melihat sosok gadis kecil yang tengah bersimbah darah. Laki-laki tersebut langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor darurat dan meminta ambulance dating kemari.

Laki-laki tersebut sempat melihat kondisi Kyuubi, nadi Kyuubi masih teraba walau sangat lemah. Ia berdoa agar ambulance segera datang.

.

.

Tak berapa lama ambulance datang bersama dengan mobil polisi, Kyuubi segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Laki-laki yang tadi menghubungi ambulance di minta ikut bersama mereka sebagai saksi, sedangkan Itachi memaksa ikut masuk kedalam mobil ambulance dan terus menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang semakin dingin.

"Kumohon bertahanlahh" rapal Itachi terus-menerus dalam hati ia juga berdo'a pada Kami-sama untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi.

Itachi melepas genggaman tangan Kyuubi kemudian bergegas melepas kalung di lehernya yang berlambangkan kipas khas klan Uchiha. Dibalik lambing itu ada ukiran inisial nama Itachi –UI-. Setelah melapas kalungnya Itachi memakaikannya di leher Kyuubi kemudian menggenggam kembali tangan Kyuubi.

"Kata kaasan, kalung ini adalah jimat penyelamat yang diyakini oleh klan Uchiha turun-temurun. Kumohon bertahanlah Dei-chan" ujar Itachi sambil terisak

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Kushina sedang menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Naruto yang sedang mandi, saat tiba-tiba seorang maid masuk ke kamar mandi sambil terengah-engah

"Ano,, Nyonya di depan ada petugas dari kepolisian Konoha mencari anda"

Kushina mengernyitkan dahi, namun seketika firasat buruk yang sejak pagi ia rasakan kembali muncul.

'Kami-sama apa yang terjadi' batin Kushina

"Ada apa mereka kesini?" Tanya Kushina pada maid tersebut

"Saya kurang tau nyonya"

"Baiklah, kau urus dulu Naru, aku akan segera menemui mereka" ujar Kushina yang mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi

.

.

Sesampainya diruang tamu, ada beberapa petugas dari kepolisian Konoha yang sedang berbincang dengan Iruka. Entah kenapa melihat ekspresi dari Iruka perasaannya semakin gelisah.

"Anda Nyonya Namikaze" Tanya seorang petugas yang bername tag Nara Shikaku

"Iya saya Nyonya Namikaze. Ada apa pak?"

"Maaf sebelumnya Nyonya, kami datang kemari membawa kabar yang kurang mengenakkan. Sore tadi salah satu putrid anda Namikaze Deidara mengalami tabrak lari di halte dekat sekolahnya. Saat ini dia sedang ditangani oleh pihak rumah sakit Konoha" ujar Shikaku dengan sikap empati

Seketika itu pula Kushina merasa nyawanya hilang separuh, tubuhnya limbung tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya. Untung saja Iruka sudah sigap menahan tubuh majikannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Tangis pilu pecah dari mulut Kushina. Putrinya Deidara mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. 'oh,,, Kami-sama lindungilah putriku' doanya dalam hati

"Se,,,sekarang ba,,bagaimana keadaaan putri saya pak" Tanya Kushina dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Tim dokter sedang berusaha, kami masih belum mendapatkan kabar lebih lanjut mengenai kondisinya sekarang" jelas Shikaku

"Oh,,, Kami-sama. Iruka cepat siapkan mobil kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Baik, Kushina-sama"

"Saya bisa mengantarkan anda kerumah sakit kalau anda mau" Shikaku menawarkan tumpangan pada Kushina.

"Baiklah pak, saya akan ikut bersama anda, Iruka kau dirumah saja, temani Naru dan tolong hubungi Minato dan Kyuubi"

"Ha'i, saya mengerti" ujar Iruka yang sebenarnya ingin ikut melihat kondisi nona mudanya.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Di salah satu lorong rumah sakit, tepatnya di ruang tunggu IGD Kushina sedang duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki yang menurut polisi merupakan teman Deidara yang yang juga menjadi korban dari tabrak lari tersebut. Mereka berdua masih terisak.

"Bibi, aku sungguh minta maaf. Jika saja Deidara tidak menolongku, ia pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini" ujar Itachi sambil menahan isak tangisnya

"Tidak apa-apa nak, ini semua sudah takdir. Jangan salahkan dirimu, Deidara menyelamatkanmu itu artinya kau memang pantas diselamatkan olehnya." Ujar Kushina sambil mengelus surai raven Itachi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu?" Tanya Kushina

"Iya, merka dalam perjalanan kemari"

"KUSHINA,,," teriak Minato dari jauh begitu ia melihat sosok Kushina. Dan seketika itu juga tangis Kushina kembali pecah saat Minato merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah,,, semua baik-baik saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja" ujar Minato menenangkan padahal ia juga sangat khawatir dengan kondisi putrinya saat ini.

"Aku takut Minato, aku benar-benar takut, ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam"

"Ssttt,, tenang, Deidara gadis yang kuat" saat itu Minato melihat sosok Itachi yang juga tampak berantakan.

"Kau mengenal bocah laki-laki itu Kushi-chan?" Tanya Minato

"Dia yang membawa Deidara kesini. Dia juga korban dari tabrak lari tersebut. Tolong bujuk dia Minato kata polisi dan perawat disini, dia menolak dirawat sebelum mengetahui kondisi Deidara" pinta Kushina sambil menatap sendu sosok Itachi.

Minato pun beranjak mendekati itachi yang sedang menunduk kemudian Minato duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Siapa namamu nak" Tanya Minato

Itachi lengsung menoleh kesamping sebelum menegakkan kepalanya "saya Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Teman sekolah Deidara. Maaf membuat putri anda terluka karena saya"

"Jadi Itachi-kun adalah teman Dei-chan ya? Kata bibi Kushina kau tak mau dirawat sebelum tau kondisi Dei-chan. Tapi jika nanti Deidara siuman dan melihatmu seperti ini. Itu malah akan membuatnya sedih. Kau tak maukan membuatnya sedih?" Tanya Minato yang di jawab gelengan oleh Itachi

"Kalau begitu paman akan panggilkan perawat untuk merawatmu di ruang perawatan. Nanti kalau Deidara sudah sadar paman akan memberitahumu"

"Ha'I, terima kasih paman"

Minato kemudian beranjak menuju ruang perawatan dan meminta perawat untuk menyiakan kamar untuk Itachi.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, takberapa lama pintu IGD terbuka, seorang dokter keluar sambil melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Keluarga Namikaze Deidara" ujar dokter tersebut

"Iya,, kami orang tuanya dokter, bagaiman kondisi putri kami? Tanya Minato sambil merangkul pundak Kushina.

"Maaf,, tapi kami sudah berusaha semampu kami…"

"TIDAK,,, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN. KYUUNEE…."

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holla, ketemu lagi dengan Dan. Ini fict kedua bikinan Dan, yah… meskipun dengan pair yang masih sama, tapi Dan harap fict ini bisa memuaskan para reader sekalian.

So what are you thinking? Keep it or delete

Minta repiu donk minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah kepergian Itachi, tak berapa lama pintu IGD terbuka, seorang dokter keluar sambil melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Keluarga Namikaze Deidara." ujar dokter tersebut

"Iya,, kami orang tuanya dokter, bagaiman kondisi putri kami? Tanya Minato sambil merangkul pundak Kushina.

"Maaf,, tapi kami sudah berusaha semampu kami…"

"TIDAK,,, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN. KYUUNEE…."

.

.

.

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan ( aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Akasuna Sasori x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Balas repiu dulu:

**Akasuna no Zaa-chan : **silahkan Zaa-chan cari tau sendiri di chap ini ya, semoga pertanyaannya terpuaskan setelah baca fict ini. Selamat membaca dan terimakasih dukungannya

**Zadita uchiha: **hahaha, ini tuntutan cerita *plak

Ini sudah dilanjut silahkan di baca semoga berkenan.

**Akarui kurai shiko deli-chan : **hahaha,,, terima kasih. Maap ya kalo typo-nya nongol mulu ^_^v

**Itakyuu: **saya yang nggak bakalan tega buat Kyuu mati . ini udah lanjut selamat membaca.

**Alex zea : **gomenAlex-san ngaret banget Dan updatenya ya hehehe

Ini udah lanjut semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca

**Yui :** ya, saya suka GS tapi Dan gak muna kalo misalkan Dan juga pernah baca yang yaoi. Tapi entahlah yang malah kebayang kog selalu jadi cewek. Hehehe

Ini sudah di lanjut semoga sesuai dengan yang diminta. Dan berusaha nggak ngebuat alurnya terlalu cepat tapi semoga nggak terlalu lambat juga ^_^

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

"TIDAK,,, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN. KYUUNEE…." Teriak gadis bersurai merah yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Minato dan Kushina.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, membuat Minato dan kushina menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati putri sulung mereka yang sedang menangis sambil merapalkan namanya sendiri, kening mereka berkerut. Bingung dengan tingkah putri sulung mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato, ia mendapatkan firasat yang buruk tentang ini.

"To,,,tousan, kaasan katakan kalau Kyuu-nee baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kini giliran Kushina yang bertanya

"Hiks,,,hiks,,, ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tak meminta Kyuubi menggantikanku hari ini. Pasti dia tidak akan seperti ini."

"Ma,,maksud mu? Ka,,,kau…"ucapan Kushina tidak sempat terucap kala gadis bersurai merah di depannya kini menganggukkan kepalanya, seakan bisa menebak kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Ya Tuhan,,, dokter. Tolong usahakan yang terbaik untuk putri sulung kami. Berapa pun biayanya, akan kami bayar. Tolong selamatkan Kyuubi kami." Minato tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Disatu sisi ia bersyukur karena Deidara dalam keadaan baik-baiak saja namun tetap saja putri sulungnya dalam kondisi yang masih menghawatirkan.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Operasinya memang berhasil tapi sekarang dia mengalami koma. Kita hanya bisa berdo'a supaya dia segera sadar. Kalian boleh menjenguknya. Dia sudah di pindahkan di ruang perawatan. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar sang dokter kemudian beranjak meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze yang sekarang juga mulai berjalan ke ruang perawatan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

-^_^v

.

.

.

"Kaasan dan tousan dalam perjalanan kemari dengan jet pribadinya. Mungkin 3 jam lagi mereka akan sampai." terang Minato pada Kushina yang terus saja menggenggam tangan Kyuubi. Deidara sudah menceritakan detail ceritanya, Deidara terus merapalkan maaf dan menyesali tindakan bodohnya, tapi hal ini bukanlah salahnya, sebagai orang tua Kushina juga merasa bersalah, ia telah teledor, lalai hingga membuat keadan seperti ini. 'Ini sudah takdir' itulah kata-kata yang Minato ucapkan agar tidak membuat putri dan istrinya terus menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

_**Tujuh tahun yang lalu**_

"Berhubung Dei-chan yang terpilih menjadi Princes Aurora pada pementasan nanti, Kaasan akan mendandani Dei-chan secantik mungkin. Biar semua orang terpesona. Sekarang kita berangkat ke Konoha Plaza, bagaimana?" tawar Kushina.

"Un, nanti belikan baju seperti princes Aurora ne kaa-chan!" pinta Deidara

"Nanti belikan baju yang sama untuk Kyuu-nee juga, dandani Kyuu-nee juga seperti Dei, un." Tambah Deidara

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Soalnya teman-teman Dei bilang kalau Dei itu nggak sama seperti Kyuu-nee. Mereka bilang kami bukan anak kembar, un."

"Tidak semua anak kembar harus selalu sama, Dei-chan." Jelas Kushina sambil membelai surai pirang putri keduanya.

"Tapi…" ujar Deidara dengan nada lirih, kepalanya menunduk.

"Apa boleh buat, kali ini kaasan akan membuat kalian menjadi sama persis hingga tidak ada yang akan bisa membedakan kalian, ne!" ujar Kushina yang tak tega melihat ekspresi sedih putrinya.

"Hontou?" ujar Deidara penuh semangat

"Um, sekarang panggil Kyuu-chan. Kita akan berangkat ke Mall sebentar lagi. Kaa-chan tunggu kalian di bawah. Okey."

"Ha'i." setelah itu Deidara pergi menuju kamar Kyuubi yang merupakan kamarnya juga di lantai dua.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji Kushina pada Deidara, mereka berdua aka Deidara dan Kyuubi di sulap menjadi dua sosok Princess Aurora yang sangat cantik. Bila Deidara dan Kyuubi dihadapkan seperti melihat pantulan diri di cermin. Rambut merah Kyuubi di warnai menyerupai rambut Deidara sedangkan iris Ruby Kyuubi tertutupi oleh softlens berwarna seperti iris Deidara. Awalnya Kyuubi menolak mentah-mentah usulan Deidara namun berkat tatapan puppy eye's Deidara akhirnya Kyuubi mulai luluh dan bersedia didandani seperti Princes Aurora.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, tanpa Kushina ketahui, Deidara dan Kyuubi beberapa kali kerap melakukan pertukaran posisi. Berbekal dari apa yang Kyuubi cermati saat dulu Kushina membelikan pewarna rambut dan softlens untuknya. Mereka mulai mencoba pertukaran posisi kembali saat Deidara tengah menghadari ujian lari jarak jauh di KES. Deidara memang agak lemah di bidang olahraga dan kurang menyukai hal-hal yang banyak membuatnya berkeringat. Sehingga ia meminta Kyuubi untuk bertukar peran. Deidara berperan menjadi Kyuubi sedangkan Kyuubi berperan sebagai Deidara.

.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Minato dan Kushina terjaga sepanjang malam, setelah beberapa jam dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengalami kejang. Sontak hal itu membuat mereka jadi panik. Dokter kembali membawa Kyuubi ke dalam kamar operasi. Perasaan tidak tenang kembali berkecamuk di hati mereka.

"Anata, Kyuubi akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kushina yang kembali terisak pelan

"Ssstt,, Kyuubi gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa saja, semoga Kami-sama menyembuhkan Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi mengalami serangan –kejang-, ini sudah hampir 3 jam. Lebih lama dari operasi sebelumnya."

"Tenanglah Kushi-chan" uajr Minato sambil memeluk istrinya.

"MINATO,,,"

"Kaasan, tousan. Kalian sudah tiba" ujar Minato setelah melihat siapa yang tadi meneriakkan namanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Deidara?" Tanya sang kaa-san akan Namikaze Tsunade

"Bukan Deidara, tapi Kyuubi." ujar Minato pelan

"Apa? Bukankah tadi di telpon kau bilang Deidara yang jadi korban tabrak lari." Tanya Tsunade bingung

"Ceritanya panjang kaasan." jawab Minato

"Baikalah, tapi bagaiman keadaannya?"

"Kyuubi kembali menjalani operasi keduanya, ia tadi sempat mendapat serangan." ujar Kushina sambil terisak

"Ya Tuhan,, tolong selamatkan cucu kami." doa Jiraya aka suami Tsunade.

.

.

.

"Jadi dokter bagaiman kondisi putri kami?"

"Maafkan kami, sepertinya ia masih mengalami koma, perdarahan di kepalanya sudah berhenti, kami sudah mengambil bekuan darah yang menyebabkannya mengalami kejang. Untuk sekarang kondisinya cukup stabil."

"Apa akan ada serangan berikutnya dokter?"

"Untuk itu saya tidak bisa memprediksikan tuan dan saya berharap tidak akan terjadi serangan berikutnya karena hal ini bisa sangat membahayakan nyawa pasien."

"Oh,, Kami-sama." ujar Kushina dalam pelukan Minato

"Maaf dokter, apa kondisi cucu saya memungkinkan untuk di pindahkan ke rumah sakit di Jerman?. Kebetulan saya salah satu dokter bedah disana." Tanya Tsunade

"Ah,, kita bisa menunggu bila sampai besok pagi tidak terjadi serangan kembali. Cucu anda bisa kita siapkan untuk perawatan selama perjalanan ke Jerman."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya dokter" sama-sama Nyonya.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Keluarga Namikaze sedang dirundung duka, putri sulung mereka dinyatakan koma dalam waktu yang masih belum bisa dipastikan. Begitu kondisi Kyuubi stabil setelah operasi keduanya berjalan lancar satu bulan yang lalu, ia dipindahkan menuju rumah sakit terbesar di Berlin, tempat Tsunade bekerja. Berbagai cara sudah ditempuh agar putri sulung Namikaze bisa sadar dari komanya.

Awalnya Minato bolak-balik dari Jepang-Jerman dikarenakan pekerjaan yang masih belum memungkinkan ia tinggalkan, hingga adik angkatnya Kakashi yang baru saja menyelesaikan S2-nya di negri paman Sam menawari untuk menagani perusahaannya di Jpang. Minato menyambut baik hal itu dan segera memboyong keluarganya pindah ke Jerman. Sedangkan untuk sementara mansion Namikaze di Jepang akan di tempati oleh Kakashi.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, hingga bulan berganti bulan, waktu terus berlalu tanpa adanya perubahan akan kondisi Kyuubi. Bergantian sanak saudara menjenguk dan mendoakan kesembuhan Kyuubi. Mulai dari keluarga besar Uzumaki yang merupakan klan dari pihak ibu Kushina, Uzumaki Mito dan dari pihak ayah, Senju Hasirama pemimpin klan Senju.

"Kapan dia akan sadar, Anata? Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu, kenapa dia tak bangun-bangun? Apa dia tidak rindu pada kita semua?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato dengan nada pilu

"Bersabarlah Kushi-chan. Kyuu-chan pasti akan segera sadar dan bisa kembali bersama kita." Ujar Minato sambil mendekap tubuh istrinya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan berdoa pada Kami-sama dan saling menguatkan, percaya suatu saat Kyuubi akan sadar dan kembali ceria bersama keluarga mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kedua kelopak mata yang sudah lama terpejam perlahan terbuka, menampakkan keindahan iris sewarna batu ruby yang indah. Mengerjapkan mata perlahan menyeimbangkan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Menahan silau cahaya yang nampaknya terlalu silau karena matanya yang terlalu lama terpejam. Hingga muncul erangan kecil dari sang empunya menyadarkan kdua pasangan suamu-istri yang sedang berpelukan

"KAMI-SAMA… Kau sudah sadar, Nak! Katakan pada kaasan, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kusina yang tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gembiranya karena akhirnya putri sulungnya telah sadar dari komanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, terima kasih Kami-sama. Tunggu disini aku akan panggil dokter dan kaasan juga." Ujar Minato lalu berlalu keluar kamar rawat Kyuubi setelah mengecup kening Kyuubi penuh rasa haru.

"Kau mau sesuatu saying. Kau ingin minum?" tawar Kushina sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air putih pada Kyuubi

"Anda siapa?"

.

_**Prang…**_

.

Seakan tersambar petir, Kushina reflek menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Terkejut mendapati kata-kata pertama yang di ucapkan putrid sulungnya setelah sekian lama tak sadarkan diri.

"I,,,ini kaasan, sayang!" Ujar Kushina pelan sambil terisak. Ia menolak pemikirannya tentang keadaan Kyuubi saat ini. 'Amnesia' ya itu yang sedang berputar dalam kepalnya saat ini melihat kondisi Kyuubi.

"Kaasan?"

"Hum, Aku kaasanmu dan kau adalah putriku Kyuu-chan."

"Argh,,," erang Kyuubi saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Kyubi memegangi kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah saat mencoba mengingat sosok yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Ka,,kau kenapa Kyuu?" panic Kushina yang melihat Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba nampak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sa,,,sakit…" erang Kyuubi

"DOKTER,,,DOKTER,,,DOKTER CEPAT KEMARI…" panic, Kushina panic, ia takut akankeadaan Kyuubi saat ini.

Tak berapa lama Minato dating bersama dengan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat memasuki kamar Kyuubi. Melihat kondisi Kyuubi yang mengerang kesakitan dokterpun engan sigap memeriksa keadan Kyuubi. Seorang perawat mencatat semua hasil pemeriksaan dokter dan perawat lainnya tengah menyiapkan obat untuk Kyuubi seteah meminta Kushina dan Minato menunggu di luar kamar rawat Kyuubi.

.

.

"Dugaan sementara Kyuubi mengalami amnesia. Untuk lebih pastinya kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan CT-Scan dan MRI. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dia untuk mengingat semuanya sekaligus. Itu malah akan membuat kondisinya memburuk. Jadi kharap kalian bisa mengerti, sekarang dia masih tertidur setelah kuberikan obat tidur. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia akan siuman." Jelas Orocimaru selaku dokter yang menangani Kyuubi selam ini.

"tolong usahakan yang terbaik untuk putriku Oro-ji." Pinta Minato

"Sudah pasti, aku akan membantu semampuku Minato. Kyuubi juga sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan melakukan saranmu Orocimaru" ujar Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian **

**.**

**.**

"Nee-san… ayo cepat. Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat." Teriak gadis kecil berambut pirang sebahu, kira-kira sekarang usianya sudah 14 tahun bulan Oktober nanti.

"Naru, jangan berteriak begitu" tegur sang kaasan

"Habis Dei-nee lama sekali berdandannya." Ujar Naru sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Yah,, tidak dapat dialahkan juga kenapa Deidara lama saat berdandan, sekarang ia sudah menjadi model yang cukup terkenal di Jerman meskipun sekarang ia belum lulus dari senior high.

"Aku sudah siap, un. Ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Deidara sambil berjalan menuruni tagga menghampiri adik bungsunya dan sang kaasan yang telah lama menunggunya.

"Dei-nee lama." Ujar Naruto masih dengan pipi yang digembungkan

"Gomene Naru-chan" ujar Deidara sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto pelan

"Yak, kau membuat rambutku berantakan Nee-chan." Rengek Naruto yang malah dibalas oleh tawaan Deidara

"Sudah dong, kapan kita akan berangkat jika kalian terus seperti itu?" ujar Kushina.

"Kalian tidak mau terlambat ke acara penting Kyuubi kan?" tambah Kushina

"Tentu saja kaasan." Ujar Deidara dan Naruto kompak

Mereka semua akhirnya bergegas pergi menghadiri acara special bagi Kyuubi. Hari ini merupakan hari kelulusannya di universitas nomor satu di Jerman setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan S1-nya di bidang Ekonomi selama 2 tahun.

Setelah sadar dari komanya dan di diagnose mengalami amnesia, tidak membuat prestasinya menurun sama sekali. Kyuubi mendapatkan perawatan selama tiga bulan di rumah sakit karena beberapa tulang kaki Kyuubi yang patah dan akhirnya bisa berjalan kembali dengan lancar bahkan setelah dua tahan berlalu ia sudah bisa melakukan olahraga favoritnya sejak dulu, basket adalah olahraga kesukaannya bersama dengan kakak-kakak sepupunya Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki Yahiko yang sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu bintang basket Pro.

Seiring berjalannya waktu perlahan-lahan ingatan Kyuubi mulai pulih, meski hanya sedikit tapi ia sungguh beryukur karena tidak melupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting, pernah ia mencoba memaksakan dirinya mengingat sebuah ingatan tentang keluarganya yang malah mendapatkan tatapan khawatir dari keluarganya saat dirinya merintih kesakitan dan semenjak saat itu ia bertekat tdak akan mebuat keluarganya khawatir lagi tentang dirinya dan akan mengingat memori ingatannya pelan-pelan.

Namun dari sekian banyak memori yang di ingatnya, ia masih belum ingat akan kalung berbentuk kipas dengan warna merah dan putih dengan inisial 'UI'. Ia juga sudah bertanya pada keluarganya mengenai kalung tersebut tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kalung itu. mereka mengatakan bahwa mungkin kalung itu ia beli saat mereka masih tinggal di Konoha. Entah mengapa perkataan keluarganya tak membuat hati Kyuubi puas, rasanya ada hal yang begitu penting yang ia lupakan. Hingga saat ini hal itu masih mengganggunya,ia merasakan kalau ada seserang yang tengah menanti dan selalu mendoakannya dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa mau langsung bekerja di perusahaan tousan, Kyuu?" Tanya Minato.

"Atau Kau ingin bekerja di perusahaan tousan yang sekarang di tangani Kakashi ji-san. Ku dengar Kaka-jiji akan menikah dengan Anko." Ujar Minato

"Itukan masih tahun depan Tousan" ujar Kyuubi

"Ah,,, aku mau liburan aja selama itu." ujar Kyuubi

"Eh,, kenapa bgitu?"

"Habisnya,,, Nagato-nii dan Yahiko-nii sibuk mengurusi perusahaan Uzumaki di Amerika, sedangkan Dei sibuk dengan modelingnya, lantas aku? Aku seperti pengangguran." Rengek Kyuubi

"Makanya tousan menawarimu bekerja di perusahaan tousan" Minato hampir sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Kyuubi.

"Pokoknya aku mau besenang-senang dulu tousan. Otakku sakit melihat deretan angka yang memuakkan itu"

"Hah,,, lakukan sesukamu kalau begitu" Minato akhirnya menyerah menanggapi keinginan Kyuubi.

"Yatta, arigatou ne tousan" ujar Kyuubi sambil memeluk Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Kyuubi berlibur keliling Eropa dan selama itu dia benar-benar menikmati liburannya. Hampir seminggu sekali ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi keluarganya.

"Moshi-mashi, tousan. Ini Kyuubi." saat ini Kyuubi sedang berada di Venezia menikmati keindahan kota di balkon hotel yang ia tempati selama berlibur di sana.

"Ah, putriku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik kan?" Tanya Minato dari sebrang telpon

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian semua bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Tapi nampaknya kita sekeluarga harus kembali ke Jepang. Ada masalah dengan perusahaan di Jepang. Kakashi mendapatkan sedikit kesulitan." Jelas MInato

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti saja tousan jelaskan kalau kau sudah kembali. Tidak usah dipikirkan, nikmati saja liburanmu. Sudah dulu ya saying, tousan harus bersiap-siap sebentar lagi ada rapat. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jaa." Minato pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuubi.

"Kenapa tousan langsung mnutup telponnya? Ck, mana bilang jangan khawatir lagi. Kalau beginikan aku yang jadi tambah kepikiran." ujar Kyuubi sambil menyamankan duduknya di kursi balkon.

"Sepertinya masa-masa liburanku terpaksa harus selesai." Menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita semua akan kembali pindah ke mansion kita yang lama di Jepang? Kenapa mendadak sekali, un?" Tanya Deidara

"Maafkan tousan Dei-chan, tapi nampaknya Kakashi mengalami kesulitan di salah satu cabang disana. Tousan tidak mungkin terus-terusan membebani tanggung jawab tousan selama kita disini." Jelas Minato.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kontrakku dengan Femme Magazine juga sudah seleai dan aku belum memperpanjang kontraknya jadi kurasa aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu, un." terang Deidara

"Terus kapan kita berangkat tousan? Dan Kyuu-nee bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Tousanmu sudah menghubunginya, jadi mungkin setelah dia puas dengan liburannya dia akan menyusul kita ke Jepang. Mungkin minggu depan kita akan berangkat ke Jepang." Jelas Kushina.

"Kyuu-nee curang, masak liburan nggak ngajak-ngajak" rengek Naruto

"Hei, bukannya kau bulan lalu masih ujian kenaikan? Nama mungkin tousan dan kasan mengijinkanmu ikut dengannya." Ujar Deidara sambil mencibit gemas dua pipi Naruto.

"Sa,,kit Nee-chan. Lepaskan"

"Sudahlah, kalian bisa berlibur di Jepang dulu sebelum tahun ajaran baru di mulaikan." Jelas Kushina

.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

**Konoha Senior High School (KSHS)**

"KYAAAAA….. UCHIHA-SAMA…" gema suara para siswi KSHS memecah keheningan pagi yang cerah. Segerombolan fansgirl dari sulung Uchiha yang melihat kedatangan idolanya. Pandangan memuja terpancar jelas di mata mereka. Namun saying sang idola bahkan segan untuk menanggapi seruan yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Sosok it uterus berjalan dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Hampir semua siswi di KSHS adalah anggota Uchiha-sama fansclub nama klub penggemar Uchiha Itachi.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang menghalangi langkah Itachi sambil menundukkan kepala.

"A,,ano te,,terimalah. I,,ini bento untukmu." Ujar perempuan tersebut

Itachi hanya memandang malas kea rah peempuan di depannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya bento untuk makan siangku nanti." Ujar itachi kemudian berjalan melewati perempuan tersebut.

Kejadian itu memang sering sekali terjadi, malah hampir tiap hari sejak ia masuk sekolah ini. Bahkan bukan hanya kejadian itu saja yang sudah sering terjadi tapi,,

"U,,,Uchiha-sama a,,aku menyukaimu. Ma,,maukah a,,kau jadi pacarku?" pinta seorang perempuan lainnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya

Mendesah sesaat "Gomen, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku tidak tertarik" ujar Itachi tanpa membalikkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

Setibanya di kelas 3-A1 Itachi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang dekat dgan jendela. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Novel Sci-fi terbaru miliknya dan memulai membaca sambil memutar music di ponselnya

.

.

Suarabel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu tapi spertinya Itachi masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan kedatangan Sasori, rival sekaligus sahabatnya sejak masuk di sekolah ini ia indahkan sama sekali kehadirannya. Hingga wali kelasnya memasuki kelasnya pun ia masih asik membaca novel dengan telinga yang tersumbat earphone.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Asuma Sensei selaku wali kelas 3-A1

"Ohayou Sensei"

"Berhubung Ibuki sensei datang terlambat hari ini, beliau mmintaku untuk mengawasi kalian selagi beliau belum hadir. Tapi sebelum itu saya akan mmperkenalkan murid bau di kelas ini." Jelas Asuma

"Wah,,, dia perempuan atau laki-laki sensei." Tanya salah satu siswa

"Cantik/tampan tidak sensei!" seru dua orang siswa dan siswi berbarengan yang di sambut tawa oleh yang lainnya.

"Diam, sebentar anak-anak." Sela Asuma "Masuklah Namikaze-san" tambah Asuma mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk

"semua terpana melihat sosok gadis di depan kelas. Hal yang membuat Itachi curiga karena tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sangat hening, padahal tadi begitu ramai. Ia pun melepas earphone dan memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas dan memandang kesekitas kelas dengan alis mengernyit bingung melihat eksapresi teman-temannya. Bahkan Sasori yang notabennya hampir seperti dirinya menatap penuh terpesona ke depan kelas. 'Memang ada ap—' syok, kaget, sedih, senang bercampur jadi satu. Di sana di depan sana, sosok yang hampir tiap malam ia impikan, yang selama ini membuat hidupnya tidak tenang karena tidak tahu akan kabarnya sama sekali semenjak kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu sekarang tengah tersenyum penuh pesona di depan kelasnya

"Ohayou minna, Namikaze Deidara desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Deidara disertai senyum manis yang masih tertera bi bibir plumnya.

"Ada yang perlu di tanyakan.?" Tambah Asuma

Seakan tersadar dari keterpesonaannyahampir semua siswa di kelas itu mengangkat tangannya hendak bertanya

"Baiklah, silahkan Lee-san" ujar Asuma

"Namikaze-chan apa kau sudah punya kekasih" Tanya Rock Lee yang mendapat cemoohan langung dari para siswi dan dukungan dri parasisiwa

"Eh,,?" bingung Deidara

"Hah,, kalau pertanyaan seperti itu kau bia menanyakan nanti saja Lee" ujar Asuma yang dib alas cengiran oleh Lee

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, ah, kau Konan."

"Namikaze-san pindahan dari mana?"

"Saya baru pindah dari Jerman minggu lalu karena Ada sedikit masalah di kantor tousan disini." Ujar Deidara sambil terseyum

"Apakah kau asli orang Jepang?"

"Bisa di bilang ya dan tidak. Karena tousan ku blasteran Jerman-Jepang sedangkan Kaasanku blasteran Amerika-Jepang" tapi aku dari kecil lahir dan besar di Jepang, hanya 6 tahun saja kami semua tinggal di Jerman"

"Baiklah, sepertiny cukup perkenalannya kali ini. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di samping Akasuna Sasori. Sasori angkat tanganmu." Ujar Asuma dan tak berapa lama seorang siswa berambut merah mengangkat tangannya.

"Ha'I, terima kasih sensei." Ucap Deidara kemudian berjalan menghampiri bangkunya di samping pemuda berambut merah yang masih mengangkat tangannya.

Tanpa Deidara sadari sedari tadi ada sepaang mata sekelam langit malam yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. 'Apa kau masih ingat padaku Dei?' bati Itachi memandang penuh rindu pad sosok Deidara yang sedang melempar senyum pekenalan pada Sasori. Sekilas Itachi juga melihat Deidara yang menganggukkna kepalany sambil tersenyum padanya sebelum kemudian duduk dan menyimak Asuma sensei

"Sepertinya kau memang tak mengingatku Dei". Batin Itachi sambil tersenyum getir..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece.

/

/

/

/

Gomen,,,,,,telat banget ya updatenya

Hehehe, makasih buat yang udah repiu, read, follow dan fav fict ke dua bikinan Dan ini ya minna ^_^

Tapi tetep Dan masih minta repiu dari minna sekalian

Jadi mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca ne ^_^v


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup perkenalannya kali ini. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di samping Akasuna Sasori. Sasori angkat tanganmu". Ujar Asuma dan tak berapa lama seorang siswa berambut merah mengangkat tangannya.

" Ha'i, terima kasih sensei." Ucap Deidara kemudian berjalan menghampiri bangkunya di samping pemuda berambut merah yang masih mengangkat tangannya.

Tanpa Deidara sadari sedari tadi ada sepaang mata sekelam langit malam yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Apa kau masih ingat padaku Dei? bati Itachi memandang penuh rindu pad sosok Deidara yang sedang melempar senyum pekenalan pada Sasori. Sekilas Itachi juga melihat Deidara yang menganggukkna kepalany sambil tersenyum padanya sebelum kemudian duduk dan menyimak Asuma sensei

'Sepertinya kau memang tak mengingatku Dei'. Batin Itachi sambil tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

.

.

Ampun,,, jangan marah sama Dan karena ngaretttt lama nggak update nih fict

Untuk menebus kesalahan Dan hadir dengan membawa kelanjutan kisah abang Itachi dengan rubah kesayangannya.

Semoga puas dengan chapter ini.

.

.

okay Dan mau bales repiu dulu:

Kakuraishi deli-chan : Hohoho,,, ini udah lanjut kog, silahkan dicari tau sendiri di chap ini ne :D

Akasuna no Zaa-chan : Iya gpp, tp lain kali login yah,,, hehehe

Hahahaha itu mah udah tuntutan peran *plak

okey g usah banyak cincong, silahkan dibaca lanjutannya ne Zaa-chan.

Lian Lewliet : Salam kenal juga (^_^)/

Wah,,,, Dan jadi malu nih dipanggil senpai *towel-towel bahu Lian

Dan masih awam dalam hal tulis menulis yang beginian baru balajar ini, hehehehe. Tapi kalo tulis menulis tugas kuliah dulu Dan jagonya, Hohoho *plak

untuk jawabannya silangkan Lian-san cari tau sendiri d chap ini ne :3

Kiwi689 : Ini udah di lanjut, maap ya telat binggo. Soalnya Dan beneran sibuk *plak (Nyari alesan bilang aja kalo males) Okey dah, ini kan udah lanjut, heheheh

Ikuti aja kelanjutan ceritanya, nanti pasti tau :3

Hahaha, ini juga pair fav Dan. Kalo Kiwi-san juga mengikuti fict Dan yang SOI, itu sebenarnya Dan bikin pair Sasu x fem Naru dan judul sebenarnya 'My love story' . Tapi entah kenapa malah feelnya dapetnya ke pair Ita x fem Kyuu dan judulnya pun berubah jadi 'Story of Itakyuu'.

Ahanachan : Makasih ya sudah suka banget sama fict Dan ini *peluk Ahanachan

silahkan dibaca dan cari tau di chap ini ne :)

Corderique : Makasih :D

Gimana ya? *pasang pose mikir. Will see, ikuti aja kelanjutannya Corderique-san. Hehehehehe.

Itakyuu : Hahahahaha, bukan segi banyak lagi Dan sampe bingung hitung berapa.

okey ini udah lanjut. selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Okey

Here we go

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar seminggu semenjak Itachi bertemu dan sekelas dengan Deidara, namun seperti dugaan Itachi sebelumnya jika Deidara tidak mengenalinya. Hal itu membuat Itachi semakin gusar. Namun Itachi tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, bagaimanapun caranya Itachi akan terus berusaha membuat Deidara mengingatnya dan juga 'make you love me' tambah Itachi dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara itu.

.

.

.

Narita Airport

Terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian kasual baru saja melewati pintu keluar bandara sambil meyeret koper berwarna merah maroon. Berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terpesona kaum adam yang melihatnya.

'Tadaima' gumamnya pelan sambil melepaskan kacamatanya yang sedari tadi membingkai wajah ayunya. Iris ruby-nya langsung memindai keramaian di sekitarnya. Ada perasaan rindu terselip dalam dirinya. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya setelah kejadian yang telah merenggut ingatan masa kecilnya.

'Semoga aku segera mengingatmu' batin gadis tersebut yang kini tengah menggenggam erat kalung berlambang kipas merah putih di lehernya.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, Kakashi-sama. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujar sekretaris Kakashi

"Siapa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sedang ada rapat dengan Minato-niisan saat ini."

"A,,ano. Saya sudah berusaha untuk menjenjelaskannya, ta,,tapi─"

BRAK

Belum sempat sekretaris Kakashi menjelaskan maksudnya. Pintu ruangan sudah terbuka dengan 'halusnya'.

Sedangkan sang pelaku malah menampilkan senyuman tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. "Yo, Touchan, paman Kakash. Tadaima." Sapanya sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan dan duduk di samping Minato

"Astaga,,, aku kira siapa. Ternyata kau kitsune. Tidak apa Hanare, dia keponakanku sekaligus putri sulung Minato-niisan. Kau boleh kembali bekerja." Ujar Kakashi pada sekretarisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah liburanmu belum selesai? Kenapa kau sudah menyusul kemari?" tanya Minato pada Kyuubi.

"Tousan nggak suka ya Kyuubi menyusul kemari? Baiklah Kyuu akan kembali lagi keliling Eropa kalau begitu. Padahal Kyuu kesini ingin membantu paman Kakashi juga. Ya sudah kalau aku tidak dibutuhkan. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ujar Kyuubi dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

"He,,hei. Siapa bilang kalau tousan tidak suka kau menyusul kemari, apalagi kau mau membantu kami disini. Tentu saja itu adalah kabar yang menggembirakan." Ujar Minato

"Baiklah, berhubung kau sudah mau bekerja disini setelah puas dengan liburanmu. Kau akan tousan tempatkan di bagian─" ucapan Minato terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi menyela.

"Chotto ne tousan, sepertinya tousan tidak menyimak ucapan Kyuu tadi. Dan siapa bilang kalau liburanku sudah selesai? Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dulu. Yah,, meskipun sekarang Kyuu masih belum ada ide menarik untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi Kyuu tekankan lagi kalau Kyuu kesini untuk membantu saja bukan bekerja." Jelas Kyuubi yang mendapatkan pandangan tidak percaya dari Minato dan Kakashi.

"Hah,,, tousan kira kau kemari karena sudah puas bermain dan ingin bekerja dengan tousan."

"Hehehe,,, aku kan masih muda. Aku tidak mau rambutku memutih di usia muda seperti paman Kakashi, gara-gara memikirkan pekerjaan yang merepotkan" ujar Kyuubi

"Apa maksudmu bocah?" geram Kakashi tidak terima rambutnya di ejek oleh keponakannya. Hei rambut ini sudah dari sononya begini, enak aja di bilang ubanan.

"Hehehe,, Kyuu hanya bercanda paman." Ujar Kyuubi

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Apa kau kan pulang ke rumah dulu. Sepertinya kaasanmu sedang menyiapkan makan siang sekarang."

"Ah,, Jangan bilang pada Kaasan dan yang lain kalau Kyuu ada di Jepang. Kyuu mau membuat kejutan untuk mereka. Terutama pada Deidara, karena ia sudah berani mengacuhkan telponku kemarin. Dan sepertinya aku sudah punya ide untuk bersenang-senang." Ujar Kyuubi dengan seringai cantik yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Untuk sementara aku akan menyewa apartemen disekitar sini sampai rencanaku berhasil. Bagaimana? Tousan setujukan." rayu Kyuubi.

"Okey, tapi tousan harap kau tidak akan keterlaluan kali ini."

"Hehehe,,, tousan tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Kyuubi tiba di Jepang, rencananya untuk memberi kejutan pada saudara kembarnya aka Deidara pun sudah tersusun rapi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakannya.

"Okey, aku siap."

'Khukhukhukhu,,,' bersiaplah akan kejutanku Dei. Batin Kyuubi tertawa puas akan rencana yang disusunnya.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berselang semenjak kepindahan Deidara ke KSHS dan semenjak itu pula Itachi terus mengawasinya. Itachi belum memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya terlebih dulu, Itachi takut dugaannya selama ini jadi nyata. Deidara melupakannya, entahlah setiap kali pemikiran itu terlihtas di kepalanya, dadanya akan berdenyut sakit, terasa sesak, seakan berada di ruang hampa udara.

Saat mata pelajaran biologi, Kurenai selaku sensei mata pelajaran tersebut membentuk kelompok untuk membuat skema system peredaran darah. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3-4 orang siswa. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau sebaliknya, Itachi satu kelompok bersama Deidara dan Sasori. Setelah pembagian kelompok mereka semua berkumpul dengan anggotanya masing-masing.

"A,,ano su,,sumimasen Akasuna-san, Uchiha-san sepertinya kita satu kelompok." Ujar Deidara yang menghampiri bangku Sasori dan Itachi

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri, un. Namikaze Deidara. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Deidara. Jadi kapan kita akan mulai." Tambah Deidara dengan senyum manis.

Sedangkan kedua laki-laki di depan Deidara masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya masing-masing. Hingga memunculkan kerutan samar di dahi Deidara. 'apa ada yang salah denganku?' batin Deidara.

"Ehhem, kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu dua minggu lalu. Tidak perlu sungkan dan kau bisa memanggilku Sasori dan cukup panggil dia Keriput ne" ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk Itachi yang duduk di belakangnya.

.

PLAK

.

"Ittai." Aduh Sasori saat Itachi memukul kepalanya dengan buku paket biologi yang lumayan tebal

"Sakit Chi, kau sungguh keterlaluan. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Tambah Sasori saat mendapat death glare dari Itachi.

"Hn. Itachi. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi" ujar Itachi pada Deidara dan senang bisa melihatmu lagi Dei tambah Itachi dalam hati.

"Hehehe,, kalian berdua lucu sekali, un. Baiklah Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, un?"

"Oh iya kau benar Dei-chan. Er,, bolehkan ku panggil begitu?" tanya Sasori.

"Un, tentu saja boleh. Kita kerjakan tugasnya di sini saja, un. Aku akan pindahkan bangkuku kemari dan Sasori-kun bisa putar bangkunya kebelakang. bagaimana?" ujar Deidara dengan senyum manisnya

"Okey/Hn"

Sasori pun akhirnya memutar bangkunya berhadapan dengan Itachi sedangkan Deidara memindah bagkunya agar mejanya bersatu dengan Sasori dan Itachi.

"Biar ku bantu" ujar Itachi yang kemudian mengangkat meja Deidara ke bangkunya

"Arigatou ne Itachi-kun"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, kita bagi tugas dari sini, aku yang akan mencari materinnya. Itachi yang akan membuat skemanya dan untuk Dei-chan yang nanti akan mempresentasikannya. Bagaimana?" ujar Sasori

"Eh, aku?" tanya Deidara

"Hahaha, jika kau keberatan kita akan bertukar tugas kalau begitu."Jawab Sasori

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku nanti yang akan mempresentasikannya, un." Ujar Deidara tanpa sengaja mengambil buku milik Itachi yang berada di sebelahnya. Saat membuka halaman pertama, bukannya mendapati namanya malah nama orang lain yang tertera di buku tersebut.

"Eh, Uchiha Itachi."eja Deidara

Sedangkan yang disebut namanya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit- cepat saat merasa namanya disebut oleh Deidara. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa lama sebelum suara Deidara kembali menyebutkan namanya dengan nada yang mengambang seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatau. Hati Itachi bergejolak, akankah Deidara mengingatnya? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kala menatap paras Deidara yang nampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Ah,,, Aku ingat. Apa kau Uchiha Itachi yang satu sekolah denganku dulu di KES, un? Wah,,, tak ku sangka kita satu sekolah lagi." Seru Deidara dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"H-hn." Perasaan Itachi campur aduk, bahagia, senang karena Deidara tak melupakannya namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam sudut hatinya yang entah mengapa masih meragu dengan sosok pirang di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi tak hentinya tersenyum senang karena bisa bertemu salah satu teman lama.

"Ku kira aku tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku lagi dari KES, ternyata aku malah bertemu dengan Ice prince KES yang terkenal dulu." Ujar Deidara masih dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Sampai sekarang pun julukan itu masih melekat dengannya Dei-chan."sela Sasori

"Benarkah?"

"Itu benar, walaupun aku tidak tau seperti apa dia dulu di KES tapi saat di KJHS di tak jauh beda dengan sekarang, selalu dingin terhadap siapa pun tapi fansgirlnya hampir seluruh siswi KJHS."

"Hentikan, omong kosongmu, Sas dan kerjakan tugasmu."

"Hahaha, kau benar, Uchiha-sama fans club memang selalu banyak. Ne Itachi-kun." ujar Deidara sambil menatap Itachi

"Hn, Kau jangan menanggapi ocehan Sasori, Dei. Fansgirlnya tak jauh beda denganku. Dia juga Playboy di sekolah ini jika kau belum tau. Jadi berhati-hatilah dengannya." ujar Itachi

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu." Bela Sasori

"Hahahaha, aku yakin kalian punya banyak fans di sini dan di sekolah kalian dulu. Siapa yang akan tahan akan pesona kalian, lagi pula dulu waktu di KES aku juga sempat jadi fansmu loh Uchiha-sama." Ujar Deidara dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Be,,benarkah?" ujar Sasori tak percaya, bahkan Itachi pun sempat melebarkan mata barang sedetik lalu kembali stoick tapi jika di perhatikan lagi ada warna mereh tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Hahahaa,,, itu hanya masa lalu, un" ujar Deidara sambil tertawa canggung.

"Lalu sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang mematap lurus Deidara sehingga membuat Deidara menjadi salah tingkah.

"A,,apanya?" gugup Deidara.

"Berminat kembali jadi fansku lagi mungkin" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Deidara yang ia anggap lucu atau menggemaskan mungkin.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Chi, Dei-chan terlalu cantik jika di banding fansgirlmu. Bahkan baru dua minggu disini dia juga sudah punya fansboy yang jumlahnya tak kalah banyak dari jumlah fansgirl kita." Jelas Sasori.

"Eh,,, benarkah itu? Aku bahkan tidak tau tentag hal itu. Kau tau dari mana Sasori-kun" tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Kalau si Yamanaka itu berjuluk ratu gosip maka si baby face ini adalah rajanya" ujar Itachi dan pecahlah tawa Deidara dan Itachi melihat wajah Sasori yang semerah rambutnya.

"Sialan kau keriput"

"Hahahaa, sudahlah teman-teman cukup bercandanya, un. Perutku sakit karena sejak tadi tertawa. Sebaiknya kita kerjakan tugas ini di rumahku, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi.

"Hn/baiklah"

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua siswa nampak sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Saat Deidara sedang sibuk memesukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya, Itachi menghampiri Deidara.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar" ujar Itachi

"Ya, Kau mau bicara apa, un?"

"Hn, Tapi tidak disini. Temui aku di atap setelah ini." Ujar Itachi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, un?" ujar Deidara saat dirinya menemui Itachi di atap sekolah seperti permintaan Itachi.

.

Sret

.

"Eh" respon Deidara kala Itachi berbalik da tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kabarmu Dei? Kau baik-baik sajakan? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, aku takut tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja dulu?" runtun Itachi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Deidara.

Deidara masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutannya kala Itachi tiba-tiba memeluknya hingga ia merasakan basah di bahunya. 'Apa Itachi menangis' batin Deidara. Deidara pun mulai meronta agar Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tolong biarkan. Aku mohon sebentar saja. Tetaplah seperi ini sebentar saja." Pinta Itachi

Akhirnya Deidara menuruti permintaan Itachi, bahkan ia membalas pelukan Itachi dan sesekali mengelus punggung Itachi. Deidara berharap dengan begini Itachi akan merasa lebih tenang. Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Deidara merasa pelukan Itachi melonggar.

"Arigatou ne Dei-chan. Terimakasih karena kau telah kembali dan terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum menawan hingga membuat Deidara tersipu.

"Kau tidak tau sebahagia apa aku bisa bertemu dan melihatmu kembali Dei. Aku sungguh menyayangi ah,, tidak. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Aku Itachi pada Deidara. Hati Itachi berdebar-debar menunggu respon Deidara. Namuan di sedut terdalam hatinya entah kenapa masih merasa kosong. Tapi Itachi tidak begitu memperdulikannya, bahkan ia berpikir kalau kekosongan hatinya itu karena Deidara belum menjadi miliknya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kembali dengan orang yang di cintainya sejak dulu.

"I,,itachi- kun, a,,aku, ta,,tapi se,,sejak kapan?"

Pertanyaan Deidara hanya di tanggapi oleh senyuman hangat Itachi. "Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama kita di Perpustakaan KES dulu"

"U,,uso. Itu sudah sangat lama sekali Tachi-kun." Ujar Deidara tak percaya.

"Memang begitulah adanya Dei. Aku sudah tertarik pada saat itu." Ujar Itachi sambil membelai lembut pipi Deidara kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan Deidara.

"Dan sejak saat itu kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku"

"Tachi-kun"

Entah terbawa suasana langit senja yang menambah kesan romantic di atap sore itu, keduanya terlarut merasakan ketenangan senja di atap. Jarak mereka yang kian tereliminasi, hidung mereka bersentuhan hingga sedikit lagi bibir keduanya bertemu.

.

.

**She got a body like a hourglass**

**But I can give it to you all the time**

**She got a booty like a cadillac**

**But I can send you into overdrive oh**,,

.

.

Alunan lagu dari ponsel Deidara mengalun menghentikan bibir yang hamper bersatu. Dengan wajah yang memerah keduanya terdiam sejenak. Setelah itu pecahlah tawa bahagia dari Itachi dan Deidara.

"Ini sudah sore, ayo aku antar kau pulang" ajak Itachi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Deidara. Keduanya pun akhirnya meninggalkan atap dengan hari berbunga. Tak lupa tangan mereka yang saling terjalin selama perjalanan menuju parkiran sekolah.

.

.

'Finally I can Make You Love Me'

.

.

.

.

.

**The end**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hore udah selesai \^0^/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hohohoho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yakin? *pasang pose mikir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubinya belum keluar loh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhoooo,,,, Kyuu, kau dimana?

Abang Itachi salah orang noh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okey, abaikan.

.

.

.

Jaa ne minna

Sampai ketemu di fict Dan berikutnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh,,eh,, pada mau kemana Minna-san, jangan pergi dulu dong, fict nya belum selesai kog

Hehehehe.

.

.

.

Okey deh lanjut.

.

Cekidot

.

.

Suasana kelas masih ramai, padahal bel masuk sudah 30 menit yang lalu berbunyi.

"Tidak biasanya Asuma sensei terlambat?" ujar Ino

"Iya kau benar Ino, tidak biasanya dia terlambat." Ujar Shion

.

.

Srek.

.

.

"Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing" ujar Asuma saat memasuki kelas. Melihat kelas yang kembali kondusif, ia pun membuka suara.

"Nampaknya kalian mendapatkan banyak teman baru tahun ini."

"Apa maksud sensei?" Tanya Lee

"Hah,, Uzumaki-san masuklah"

.

.

Srek.

.

.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis bersurai merah yang di ikat sembarangan namun malah terkesan pas di wajah ayu -gahar- berjalan memasuki kelas. Tak peduli berbagai tatapan calon teman sekelasnya, ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang hingga berdiri tepat di samping Asuma dan menghadapkan diri kea rah calon teman sekelasnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

Hanya mengangukkan kepala sekilas dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai perkenalan.

"Yo, Uzumaki Kyuubi desu" ujar Kyuubi sambil memindai wajah calon teman-teman sekelasnya hingga seringai cantik menghiasi bibir plumnya kala matanya melihat saudari kembarnya aka Deidara yang memandang horror ke arahnya.

.

Srek.

.

"Ka,,kau. A,,apa yang kau lakukan disini? Da,,dan sejak kapan namamu jadi seperti itu huh." Ujar Deidara tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi.

Seringai di bibir Kyuubi semakin lebar. "Kau bodoh ya" ujarnya seraya berkacak pinggang sebelah.

"Yak, NA-" ucapan Deidara terpotong oleh ucapan Asuma

"Namikaze-san mohon turunkan nada bicaramu dan duduk kembali."

"Ha,,hai sensei" ujar Deidara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat hal itu, mati-matian Kyuubi menahan agar tawanya tidak lepas dari mulutnya.

"Acara perkenalannya bisa kalian lakukan saat jam istirahat nanti. Baiklah Uzumaki-san. Kau boleh duduk di belakang bangku Namikaze-san"

"Hai" balas Kyuubi yang kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Saat tiba di sisi bangku Deidara, Kyuubi memberikan secarik kertas pada Deidara lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya.

.

.

Hello my lovely sista

Pembalasan itu memang selalu terasa lebih manis ne

ps: Enjoy the game

with love

your beloved sista

.

.

Sret

.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini rubah" geram Deidara setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuubi yang di tulis pada kertas tadi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuubi yang malah menyamankan duduknya di bangku barunya.

"Am I know you, mis?" ujar Kyuubi setelah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai manis ke arak Deidara.

"Kau,,"

"Sttt,,, diamlah bodoh" ujar Kyuubi sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir plumnya.

1

2

3

'and' batin Kyuubi sambil kemudian menutup kedua telinganya.

"RUBAH BULUK SIA-"

"NAMIKAZE DEIDARA. Kalau kau hanya membuat ribut di kelas sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelasku sekarang."

"Eh,,"

"Pftttt" Kyuubi berusaha menahn tawanya, usahanya untuk mengerjai Deidara berhasil sukses.

"Go,,gomennasai Asuma sensei." Ujar Deidara sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dan muai membuka buku pelajarannya. 'Awas kau rubah buluk' batin Deidara.

Sementara itu Kyuubi masih menikmati tawa kemenangannya dalam diam -bilang aja takut kena marah juga sama Asuma, Kyuu-. Rencananya sukses besar. Senyum masih bertengger manis di wajah ayunya hingga visualnya menyisir penjuru kelas dan terhenti saat berhadapan dengan obsidian milik siswa yang duduk di bangku kirinya. Sosok yang duduk di dekat jendela yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Saat bertatapan dengan pemuda di depannya, entah kenapa terselip rasa rindu yang mendalam di hati Kyuubi. 'apa aku mengenalnya?' batin Kyuubi. Namun sesaat setelahnya Kyuubi merasa tatapan pemuda tersebut terkesan dingin dan tak bersahabat dan entah kenapa lagi membuat hati Kyuubi sempat berdenyut sakit.

"What?" Tanya Kyuubi akhirnya pada pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan meremehkan sambil membuang muka.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat Kyuubi geram. 'cih, apa-apaan dia itu. Sok sekali. Dia piker dia siapa berani bertingkah denganku seperti itu. Awas saja kau.' Batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Dilain sisi Itachi masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya semenjak kemunculan murid baru yang sepertinnya kenal dengan Deidara. 'apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba merasa tentram dan terasa penuh. Aneh sekali. Tidak-tidak, ini tidak benar dan tidak boleh terjadi. Satu-satunya perempuan yang kucintai adalah Deidara bukan yang lain.' Batin Itachi

Namun mata Itachi terasa terpaku pada sosok tersebut, bahkan melihatnya menertawakan tingkah Deidara mampu membuatnya hampir meleleh karena pesona murid baru tersebut. Hingga mata mereka bertemu. Onix dan ruby, keduanya saling menatap seakan terlarut akan keindahan iris masing-masing.

"What?" sosok itu bertanya pada Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dengusan meremehkan keluar dari mulut Itachi 'mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku.'

.

.

.

.

"Ikut denganku sekarang" ujar Deidara yang kemudian menyeret Kyuubi keluar kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Deidara terus menyeret Kyuubi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penasaran siswa-siswi yang memandang sosok yang di seret olehnya. Sedangkan sang korban hanya diam saja, menuruti kemauan sang tersangka penyeretan hingga mereka berhenti di belakang halaman sekolah yang sepi dari hilirmudik siswa.

"Apa maksud semua ini, un? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" runtun Deidara

"kau tidak membaca pesanku tadi? Bukankah pesanku tadi sudah sangat jelas."

"pembalasan apa? Kau ingin balas dendam padaku? Memangnya aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kau tau sebabnya kenapa."

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa membuat salah padamu, un"

"telponku, kau sudah berani menolak telponku dan mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi"

"What? Itu hanya masalah sepele rubah. Lalu kenapa kau tidak telpon kerumah saja kalau misalkan kau tiak bisa menghubungiku, un."

"sepele kau bilang? Jika masalahnya sepele kita sekeluarga tidak akan pindah mendadak kemari baka. Paman Kakashi di khianati oleh bawahannya sendiri hingga mengakibatkan perusahaan yang sudah didirikan oleh tousan dari nol terancam gulung tikar"

"What? Kenapa tousan tidak menceritakan apa pun dan dari mana kau tahu tentang masalah ini?"

"aku sudah hampir satu bulan ini membantu mereka. Aku bekerja di perusahaan tousan. Dan untungnya kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Kita hanya perlu mencari tender besar untuk menutup beberapa kerugian perusahaan"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lega Deidara setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi. "Tunggu, katamu kau sudah membantu tousan hampir satu bulan ini? Dan kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali, un?"

"Itu salahmu sekaligus pembalasan untukmu?"

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana selama ini?"

"ck, awalnya aku berniat menyewa apartemen sendiri di dekat kantor tousan, tapi kau tau paman kakashi malah dengan seenaknya membujuk tousan agar aku tinggal di apartemennya. Huh aku jadi tidak bisa leluasa."

"Hahahaha,, sudahlah terima saja, mereka hanya terlalu khawatir padamu, un"

"Aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kau tau aku paling tidak suka merepotkan orang lain"

"yang mengkhawatirkanmu itu bukan orang lain Kyuu, mereka keluargamu. Dalam keluarga tidak ada yang namanya merepotkan satu sama lain. Kami semua teramat menyayangimu kau tau"

"yah, aku tau. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau lagi membuat mereka cemas akan kondisiku. Aku benar-benar sudah lebuh baik sekarang. Kejadian itu juga sudah lama sudah lebih dari lima tahun, bahkan aku tidak lagi pernah merasakan sakit kepala" ujar Kyuubi, 'meskipun aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya' tambah Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Okey, kapan kau akan kerumah. Kaasan pasti senang melihatmu disini. Apa lagi Naru, dia bahkkan hamper tiap hari menanyakanmu, un?"

"Mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan ke rumah. Aku juga rindu masakan jagan beritahu kedatanganku, aku ingin memberikan mereka kejutan"

"Okey. Lalu apa sekarang rencanamu? Kau akan kembali ke kantor tousan?"

"Lama tidak bertemu kau berubah menjadi bodoh yah. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak lihat aku pakai seragam sekolah. aku ke sini untuk sekolah. Memang mau apa lagi?" jawab Kyuubi

"Huh, bukannya kau kesini hanya untuk balas dendam padaku dan bukannya rencanamu juga sudah berhasil? Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan alasanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu. Kau bahkan sudah lulus sarjana beberapa bulan lalu, buat apa sekarang kau disini sebagai murid senior high bermaksud menuntut ilmu. Hello ini bukan kampus S2 rubah jika kau lupa." Cerocos Deidara

"Aku tau"

"Argh,,, kau benar-benar mengesalkan. Okey baiklah, sekarang katakan apa alasanmu sebenarnya, un?"

"Entahlah, membuat kenangan senior high yang tak terlupakan mungkin" jawab Kyuubi acuh

"A,,apa?"

"Yah,, kau taulah kenakalan masa remaja. Bolos, tidak mengerjakan tugas, menjahili penjaga sekolah, siswa-siswi yang lain atau para sensei kedengarannya boleh juga, ah atau membuat genk yang disegani di sekolah tidak terlalu buruk"

"A,,apa? Kau sudah gila ya. Kau akan mempermalukan nama keluarga kita baka"

"oh,, come on. Tousan saja tidak melarangku. Lagi pula disini mereka akan mengenalku sebagai seorang keturunan Uzumaki bukan Namikaze, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau tousan mengizinkanmu"

"buktinya tousan tau aku bersekolah disin-"

"Tapi aku yakin tidak dengan keinginan konyolmu tadi" potong Deidara dan menuai cengiran tanpa dosa dari Kyuubi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, meskipun kau memakai marga Uzumaki tetaap saja kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh akan membuat malu klan kakek. Apalagi disini, sekolah milik kakek" tambah Deidara

"Hei, kakek mendukungku. Dia tidak mau cucu kesayangannya ini kehilangan kenangan indah masa senior high. Kau tidak lupakan kisah remaja kaasan dulu waktu sekolah?"

"astaga, jangan bilang kau mau menggantika kaasan disini"

"kau memang benar-benar saudari kembarku yang paling pengertian hingga mampu membaca pikiranku"

"Okey, lakukan apa pun sesukamu. Tapi ingat jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu"

"oh,,, kau memang adiku yang paling baik" ujar Kyuubi yang kemudian memeluk gemas Deidara

"Le,,lephas."

"hehhe, so Namikaze-san mau ku traktir makan. Aku tadi pagi belum sarapan" ajak Kyuubi pada Deidara yang di balas dengan dengusan geli.

"Aku sudah bawa bekal. Jika kau mau kita bisa makan bersama. Menunya salad dan buah, sepertinya cukup banyak jika di makan berdua"

"Kau diet lagi? lagi? Mau sampai kapan kau tak makan layaknya manusia normal huh. Sudah ikut aku ke kantin.

"sialan kau. Aku masih normal tau. Kau tau sendirikan profesiku menuntutku tampil sempurna."

"cih, maka dari itu aku melarangmu menjadi model. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Tapi setidaknya kau tambah kalorimu. Aku tidak mau punya kembaran yang kurus kering."

"hai, hai. Aku akan menambah asupan kaloriku. Sekarang cepatlah kau ke kantin dan makan sepuasmu. Dua puluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi."

.

.

.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan kembarannya. Namun saat akan berbelok menuju kantin iris rubynya tak sengaja melihat sekumpulan siswa yang sepertinya sedang membully siswa lain. Dengan seringai yang tercetak di bibir plumnya ia memutar arah, mengabarkan teriakan di perutnya dan memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang sejenak.

"Ehem,," daheman Kyuubi menghentikan aksi siswa-siswa yang tengah asik membully seorang siswa yang penampilannya cukup mengenaskan.

"siapa kau?" tanya salah satu pembully yang memiiki perawakan tinggi dengan iris mata emerald dengan surai merah yang agak lebih gelap dibandingkan rambut Kyuubi.

Mengindahkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, Kyuubi malah memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat sang korban pembullian yang masih gemetar ketakutan. "Kau baik-baik saja"

"Kheh, mau jadi pahlawan rupanya." Ujar pemuda berambut hutam yang hampir sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni.

"Sebaiknya kau enyah sekarang, aku malas berurusan dengan perempuan" ujar sosok pembully lainnya yang bersurai perak.

"oh,, astaga. Kau homo ya" ujar Kyuubi dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya.

Semua orang yang ada disana berusaha menahan tawa yang akan meledak saat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

"DIAM" geram siswa bersurai perak tadi menatap Kyuubi dengan aura membunuh.

"Aku akan berbaik hati kali ini, sekarang enyahlah dari sini atau kau akan tanggung akibatnya"

"Memang apa akibatnya?" tantang Kyuubi

"Kau,,"

"sudah, hentikan Hidan, kita tidak memukul wanita." Sela sosok berurai putih panjang.

"Kheh, seperti kalian bisa memukulku saja"

"Sudah cukup. Aku kita- tidak mau lagi di remehkan oleh wanita itu."

Dan pecahlah perkelahian tersebut, Kyuubi melawan ke-empat pemuda di depannya aka Shukaku, Hidah, Ukataka dan Kimimaro. Pertarungan mereka terjadi begitu cepat karena tak sampai lima menit, ke-empat pemuda tersebut sudah tumbang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kheh, ku kira kalian bisa menghiburku sedikit, tapi nyatanya sangat mengecewakan. Mulai sekarang kalian akan jadi anak buahku. Jika kalian berani menolak atau bertindak seenaknya, jangan harap kalian akan menikmati detik-detik kalian sekolah disini." Ujar Kyuubi yang di balas tatapan horor ke empat pemuda tersebut.

"Eh, kemana dia?" tanya Kyuubi pada ke empat anak buah barunya

"Ma,,mana kami tau, mungkin dia pergi saat kita berkelahi tadi." Jawab Hidan

"Cepat sekali perginya." Gumam Kyuubi lalu menoleh lagi pada anak buahnya. "Bel akan segera berbunyi, apa kalian masih betah seperti itu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan sebelah alis terangkat melihat kondisi anak buahnya yang tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat mereka di tumbangkan oleh Kyuubi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak keempatnya beranjak bangun dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada pakaian mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Jaa." Pamit Kyuubi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan anak buah barunya.

"Ha,,hai taicho." Sahut mereka kompak

"ah, aku baru ingat. Kalian tidak perlu memanggilku begitu. Cukup Kyuubi saja" ujarnya di sertai senyuman manis yang entah kenapa malah menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi anak buahnya. "dan satu lagi, kelasku ada di 12 A-1" ujar Kyuubi dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ke empat anak buahnya yang masih terpesona oleh sosok Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima, kaasan,,, kaasan dimana" seru Deidara saat tiba di mension Namikaze

"Okaeri, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu Dei?" sahut Kushina dari arah dapur. Mengetahui sang ibu berada di dapur Deidara melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dan benar saja, ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam yang di bantu beberapa maid.

"Kaasan, aku ada kejutan untukmu."

"kejutan apa?"

"Ada deh, kalau aku katakana sekarang itu bukan lagi kejutan namanya, ayo sekarang kaasan ikut aku."

"kita mau kemana?"

"kita kedepan, kejutannya menanti di depan"

.

.

"Tarra,,,, SURPRISE,,,," seru Deidar saat mereka baru memasuki ruang tamu.

"Kyu,,,kyubi" kaget Kushina saat mendapati putri sulungnya berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tadaima" ucap Kyuubi.

"O,,okaeri Kyuu-chan" jawab Kushina sambil berusaha menahan isak harunya.

"oh,, come on kaasan. Kenapa kau menyambutku dengan air mata. Kalau begini lebih baik aku kembali saja" jahil Kyuubi

"I,,ini air mata haru bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tidak senang putriku sudah pulang." Ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Kyuubi. Melihat ibu dan saudaranya melepas rindu membuat Deidara mau tak mau mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

"Mana oleh-oleh untukku Kyuu-nee?" pinta Naruto

"Oleh-oleh apa?" jawab Kyuubi pura-pura acuh. Saat ini semua anggota keluaga Namikaze sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam.

"Kau jahat nee-chan, masak kau tidak mengajakku berlibur bersamamu bahkan kau pun tidak membawakan aku satu pun hadiah." gerutu Naruto dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Seingatku kau sedang ujian kenaikan waktu itu. Apa kau berencana untuk tidak naik kelas. Kalau benar begitu pasti aku akan dengan senang hati membakar semua persediaan ramen edisi terbatasmu yang kau sembunyikan di bawah kolong tempat tidur" ujar Kyuubi dengan seringai cantiknya ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya berubah pucat

"Ow,, jadi disitu kau menyembunyi ramen-ramenmu itu. Pantas saja kaasan tidak menemukannya dimana pun."

"Hue,,,, Kyuu-nee kenapa kau tau tempat rahasiaku, tidak jangan bakar ramen-ramen Naru. Hue,,, bukankah Naru sekarang sudah naik kelas sekarang"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi dan di balas anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kemarikan tanganmu"

"U,,,untuk apa nee-chan?"

"sudah, kemarikan saja tanganmu" dan dengan patuh Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuubi. Melihat tangan Naruto yang telulur di depannya, Kyuubi merogoh kantung celananya kemudian memasangkan benda tersebut ke tangan Naruto.

"Nah, selesai."

"Wah,,, kawaii. ah,, bandul gelangnya buah jeruk dan seekor rubah. Arigatou Kyuu-nee." ujar Naruto langsung memeluk Kyuubi singkat dan mengamati gelangnya dengan mata berbinar. sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik bungsunya.

"Lalu untukku mana?" giliran Deidara meminta pada Kyuubi

"Apa?" jawab Kyuubi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Gelang untukku, masa kau hanya memberikan Naru saja, un."

"Iya dong, kan Naru adik kesayangan Kyuu-nee" ejek Naru pada Deidara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. melihat itu Kyuubi tertawa dan mengacak pelan surai rambut Naruto gemas. "Kau benar Naru. Memang hanya kaulah adikku satu-satunya yang paling kusayangi."

"Yak, kalian memang menyebalkan, un." cemberut Deidara sambil membuang muka

.

Sret

.

Tangan kanan Deidara di tarik cepat oleh Kyuubi dan memasangkan gelang serupa dengan milik Naruto hanya saja bandul gelang Deidara itu buah strowberi kesukaannya dan bandul seperti kepala barbie.

"Nah kalau ini untukku" ujar Kyuubi sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang barusaja di pasang gelang serupa tapi bandulnya buah apel favoritnya dan seekor rubah seperti milik Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak belikan juga untuk kaasan, Kyuu?" tanya Kushina

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Kushi-chan" ujar Minato sambil mencubit hidung istrinya gemas.

"Hahahaha,, tidak apa tousan, lagi pula aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk kalian." ujar Kyuubi.

"Benarkah" ujar Kushina dengan mata berbinar bahagia yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kyuubi.

"Ini hadiah untuk Kaasan dan tousan. Aku harap kalian semua suka dengan oleh-olehnya" ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wah,,, apa ini?" seru Kushina saat menerima kotak persegi panjang pemberian Kyuubi. "Kalungnya bagus sekali, iyakan anata?" tambah Kushina

"Iya kalungnya bagus. Terima kasih hadiahnya, Kyuu." ujar Minato

"Eh, di dalamnya ada fotonya, tapi foto kaasan kok tidak ada?" tanya Kushina pada Kyuubi.

"Iya, kau benar Kushi-chan. Tapi disini ada fotomu dan anak-anak sedangkan fotoku tidak ada."

"Aku memang sengaja mengaturnya begitu, agar kaasan dan tousan ingat terus dengan kami -orang-orang di foto itu-.

" Oh,,, kau manis sekali, arigatou Kyuu-chan" ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Kyuubi lalu dilanjut Naruto, Deidara dan Minato. mereka berpelukan sambil tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Hua,,, gak sadar udah ngetik sebanyak ini. Hehehe

Semoga reader semua g bosen bacanya ya

Yah anggap aja ini chapter bonus sekaligus penebusan kerena Dan telattttt binggo updatenya.

.

eh,,, sapa tadi yang kena tipu? Hayo ngaku? ... hahhahahahhaaha

Ngaku d kolom repiu ya :3

Okey.

Dan jangan lupa beri repiu juga ne

Jaa minna


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalungnya bagus sekali, iyakan anata?" tambah Kushina

"Iya kalungnya bagus. Terima kasih hadiahnya, Kyuu." ujar Minato

"Eh, di dalamnya ada fotonya, tapi foto kaasan kok tidak ada?" tanya Kushina pada Kyuubi.

"Iya, kau benar Kushi-chan. Tapi disini ada fotomu dan anak-anak sedangkan fotoku tidak ada."

"Aku memang sengaja mengaturnya begitu, agar kaasan dan tousan ingat terus dengan kami -orang-orang di foto itu-.

" Oh,,, kau manis sekali, arigatou Kyuu-chan" ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Kyuubi lalu dilanjut Naruto, Deidara dan Minato. mereka berpelukan sambil tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

Pagi ini lorong kelas 12-A1 nampak sedikit mencekam, bukan karena adanya keberadaan makhluk astral atau sejenisnya melainkan adanya genk yang paling di takuti di KSHS yah,, gampangannya sih mereka pereman sekolah. Untung saja pintu masuk kelas 12-A1 ada dua kalau tidak siswa-siswi disana akan berhadapan dengan preman-preman itu yang sedang berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Hei, Kyuubi taicho kemarin bilang 12-A1 kan?" tanya Hidan pada ketiga temannya

"Sepertinya memang begitu." jawab Shukaku.

"Tapi kenapa jam segini dia belum datang juga?" tambah Hidan

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi." ujar Kimimaro

"Minggir kalian menghalangi jalan." ujar Sasori saat melihat empat pemuda yang diketahui sebagai preman KSHS itu berdiri menghalangi jalan masuk kelasnya.

"Ck, bukankah disana masih ada jalan lain." ujar Hidan sambil menunjuk pintu kelas satunya yang sejak tadi di pergunakan sisa di kelas itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian berubah jadi penjaga pintu kelas."ujar Sasori

"Hati-hati kalau kau bicara Akasuna." Desis Shukaku

"Lalu untuk apa kalian berdiri disini." Ujar Sasori

"Kami sedang menunggu Bos kami." ujar Hidah yang kemudian langsung di respon dengan bisik-bisik para siswa yang berada disana. Pasalnya preman-preman KSHS selama ini tidak memiliki ketua ataupun semacamnya kedudukan mereka semua sama dan mereka juga sengaja tidak membuat nama untuk kelompok mereka, hanya saja para siswa di KSHS menjuluki merek preman-preman KSHS.

"Cih, sejak kapan kalian memiliki bos. Orang gila mana yang mau jadi bos kalian." dengus Sasori.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menghina bos kami, Akasuna." Ancam Ukataka.

.

Pluk.

.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapari sahabatnya tengah menepuk pundaknya.

"Menyingkir." ujar Itachi dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau jangan Ikut cam-" ucapan Shukaku terpotong kala Itachi dengan tidak pedulinya berjalan ke arahnya dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Shukaku keras sehingga tubuh Shuukaku sedikit bergeser memberi ruang untuk Itachi memasuki kelas.

"KAU,,,," geram Shukaku sambil memandang nyalang punggung Itachi.

.

Pluk.

.

Sebelum sempat menerjang Itachi, bahu Shukaku ditepuk oleh Kimimaro.

"APA?" bentak Shukaku pada Kimimaro. Sedangkan Kimimaro hanya memandang datar Shukaku. "Jangan buat keributan di kelas taicho."

"Cih."

.

.

"Ano,, kalian menghalingi pintunya, un." ujar Deidara saat melihat ada empat pemuda yang hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Cih, berisik. Cari saja jalan lain." ujar Shukaku tanpa memandang Deidara sama sekali.

"Wah,,, apa kau murid baru di KSHS? aku belum pernah melihatmu?" ujar Ukataka terpesona melihat sosok Deidara.

"Un, aku murid baru disini."

"Kenalaka. aku Uka-" ucapan Ukataka terpotong saat Kimimaro memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan coba-coba tebar pesona disini baka."

"Ck, Kau tidak asik Kimi-chan"

.

Plak.

.

Kembali pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Ukataka dari Kimimaro. "Aku bersumpah akan membakar koleksi majalah hentaimu kalau kau sekali lagi memanggilku seperti itu." geram Kimimaro.

"Ano, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Bisakah kalian minggir, aku mau masuk, un." ujar Deidara kesal melihat pertengkaran konyol pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tuli ya, bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk cari jalan lain huh." bentak Shukaku pada Deidara.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut pada perempuan." ujar Itachi yang sudah berdiri di belakang Shukaku dengan hawa membunuh.

"Itachi, un."

"Cih, kau lagi." decih Shukaku.

Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Itachi, Deidara melawan Shukaku, Ukataka melawan Kimimaro. Meninggalkan sosok Hidan yang tidak terpengaruh akan keadaan, saat ini fokusnya cuma satu mencari sosok sang taicho.

"Taicho,," seru Hidan saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyuubi yang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah mereka.

Mendengar seruan Hidan pada sosok bos baru preman KSHS tak pelak membuat seluruh mata siswa yang berada disana sejak tadi memandang ke arah pandangan Hidan.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat keanehan para siswa-siswi yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

"Taicho" panggil hidan kembali.

"Minggir. Kalian menghalangi jalanku." ujar Kyuubi datar yang membuat Shukaku yang memang berdiri di depan pintu langsung bergeser. Melihat itu membuat Kyuubi menyeringai senang, namun hal itu hanya sementara kerena ternyata masih ada sosok lain yang masih menghalangi jalannya. Sosok pemuda bersurai raven.

"Kau tuli ya?" ujar Kyuubi sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah. Sedangkan sosok di depannya masih tetap belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Menyingkirlah kau Uchiha, ketua kami mau lewat." ujar Hidan menatap nyalang Kyuubi.

"Lain kali ajari anak buahmu sopan santun. Terutama pada seorang gadis." ujar Itachi datar kemudian berlalu sambil menggandeng tangan Deidara.

.

Grep.

.

Tangan Deidara yang tidak di genggam Itachi di tarik oleh Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan tangganmu darinya." ucap Kyuubi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap nyalang Kyuubi.

"Bukan mereka yang perlu belajar sopan santun pada wanita, tapi kau." ujar Kyuubi Menatap nyalang tangan Itachi yang menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Aku?"

"Iya kau kakek, lepaskan tanganmu. Kau pun sudah tidak sopan menggenggam tangan seorang wanita seenaknya."

"Apa salah jika aku menggenggam tangan kekasihku, huh?"

'kekasih?' batin semua orang disana yang mendengar ucapan Itachi, termasuk Kyuubi sendiri dan entah mengapa harinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengarkan ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau ajari anak buahmu sopan santun atau aku sendiri yang akan memberi mereka pelajaran karena berani mengganggu Deidara." tambah Itachi kemudian berlalu bersama Deidara.

'Anak buah?' pikir Kyuubi.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kyuubi pada ke empat pemuda yang berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"A,,apa taicho sudah lupa pada kami?" tanya Hidan yang menuai kernyitan dahi dari Kyuubi.

"Taicho kemarin yang sudah mengalahkan kami berempat bukan?" jawab Shukaku.

"Aku?" ujar Kyuubi sambil berpikir "Ah,,, kalian pembully bocah berkacamata kemarin?" tambah Kyuubi

"Benar?" jawab keempatnya

"Lalu ada perlu apa kalian disini?"

"Kami-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bel sudah berbunyi." seru Ibiki sensei.

Melihat sosok salah satu guru ter-killer di KSHS, mau tak mau membuat beberapa siswa lari tunggang langgang menuju kelas masing- masing.

"Kalian kenapa tidak masuk kelas? cepat masuk kelas kalian masing-masing.

"Baik sensei." seru Shukaku, Hidan, Ukataka dan Kimimaro kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kelas Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran Fisika berlangsung ponsel Kyuubi tidak berhenti bergetar di saku rok yang di pakainya. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi sebal dan memutuskan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari pamannya tersayang. Kyuubi pun mengambil headset dari tasnya dan menyambungkannya ke ponsel.

"Hn, ada apa?" jawab Kyuubi dengan suara pelan tapi masih cukup keras karena pemuda di sampingnya aka Itachi mendengar suara Kyuubi dan menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

'berani sekali dia.' batin Itachi. Sebersit ide untuk memberikan pelajaran pada murid baru di sampingnya ini sepertinya tidak buruk. Akhirnya Itachi memfokuskan diri memandang ke depan tepatnya ke arah sang sensei yang tengah menuliskan soal di papan tulis.

"Sensei-" ucapan Itachi terhenti dengan posisi tangan kanan Itachi teracung ke atas saat mendengar bangku di sebelahnya bergeser. Sedangkan sang sensei yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya segera menoleh. Sensei yang di ketahui bernama Morino Ibiki itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat seorang siswi yang berdiri dan salah satu murid jenius di KSHS mengacungkan tangannya keatas. Jadi siapa yang memanggilnya tadi?

"Saya ijin ke kamar kecil." ujar Kyuubi lalu bergegas keluar kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ibiki.

"Ehem, jadi,,, apa yang mau kau tanyakan Itachi." ujar Ibiki

"Ah,, tidak. Hanya buku sensei terjatuh tadi." bohong Itachi. Yah,,, tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih, karena memang buku ajar Ibiki memang jatuh di bawah meja. 'Sial' umpat Itachi dalam hati karena rencananya mengadukan Kyuubi malah membuat dirinya malu. Hell,, sejak kapan Itachi peduli buku seseorang yang jatuh.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Kyuubi yang menerima telpon penting dari sang paman segera mencari tempat sepi untuk melanjutkan percakapannya tentang sebuah tender besar yang di berikan pada perusahaan milik tousannya.

"Maaf paman, bisa paman ulangi lagi perkataan paman? Tadi aku sedang di kelas."

"Kita mendapat undangan untuk hadir di perusahaan Sharinggan corp. untuk membahas tender yang di adakan perusahaan itu.

"Sharinggan corp?"

"Iya, itu adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, mereka akan membuka kerja sama dengan perusahaan di bidang konstruksi seperti kita. Dari yang ku dengar perusahaan itu tengah mengembangkan perusahaannya. Mereka ingin merambah bisnis perhotelan dan Mall."

"Wah,, itu bagus. Tapi perusahaan itu memang bergerak di bidang apa?"

"Ck, kau ini tidak pernah baca berita ya? Sharinggan corp. itu hampir menguasai perekonomian Jepang sejak 4tahun yang lalu. Dari mulai IT, Ekspor-impor, Otomotif mereka kuasai."

"Ah,, jadi mereka benar-benar aset yang sempurna untuk perusahaan kita."

"Hn, itu benar. Jika kita mendapatkan tendernya kita bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan ini."

"Baiklah, kapan pertemuannya dilakukan paman?"

"Lusa. Minato-niisan meminta kau dan aku yang hadir di acara itu."

"Hm tak masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang aku ada janji makan siang dengan Anko. Jaa Kitsune."

"Hm"

'Kami-sama semoga ini memang jalannya, ku mohon berikan tender itu pada kami.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Sharingan corp. Kyuubi mulai disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di kantor sang tousan, pagi hingga sore ia tetap pergi sekolah dan selepas itu ia akan menuju kantor sang ayah hingga malam. Kyuubi juga jarang pulang ke mansion Namikaze, dia lebih sering menginap di apartemen Kakashi yang memang lokasinya cukup strategis baik dari sekolah maupun kantor jadi ia lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen bersama Kakashi.

Hari minggu ini ingin Kyuubi gunakan untuk bersantai dan beristirahat. Dia dan sang paman baru tiba di apartemen mereka pukul dua dini hari tadi. Sayangnya keinginannya itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh saat bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring sejak tadi.

"Paman,,, cepat buka pintunya. Berisik." teriak Kyubi dari kamarnya. Namun bel itu tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi. Menggeram marah akhirnya Kyuubi pun beranjak dari tidur cantiknya dan dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret sambil menggerutui sang pengganggu pagi indahnya serta tak lupa beberapa makian pada paman tercinta yang tidak mau membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?" ujar Kyuubi ketus setelah membukakan pintu apartemennya, matanya masih setengah terpejam dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada pintu.

Sedangkan sang pemencet bel memandang syok ke arah sang pembuka pintu. Bagaiman tidak? Orang yang biasa kau lihat selalu berpenampilan biasa saja dengan gaya rambut yang itu-itu saja -pony tail- membukakan pintu untukmu dengan penampilan ehemmengundangehem. Kemeja putih besar yang panjangnya hanya mencapai pertengahan paha yang menampilkan kaki jenjang nan mulus serta rambut merah yang sedikit berantakan tak lupa juga mata sayu karena bangun tidur.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari orang di depannya, dengan berat hati Kyuubi membuka matanya yang masih berat untuk dia buka. Seketika rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi dirasakannya melayang entah kemana.

"KAU,,, apa yang kau lakaukan disini." tunjuk Kyubi dengan tidak sopannya ke arah Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi yang baru tersadar dari fantasi-liar-nya segera mengubah ekspresi syoknya menjadi wajah datar khas miliknya kembali.

"Hn, kau dapat tugas kimia dari Kabuto sensei bersamaku."

"Huh?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak tau sekarang hari apa? Ini minggu, waktunya bersantai. Kita bisa kerjakan itu saat pulang sekolah." omel Kyuubi yang sudah lupa akan penampilannya sekarang, ia bahkan tidak menyadari pipi Itachi yang terus bersemu -walau samar-.

"Hn, katakan itu pada orang yang sudah hampir seminggu ini jarang masuk sekolah dan selalu menghilang tiap kali jam pelajaran berakhir."

"Siapa yang datang Kyuu?" tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan keadaan yang pasti memicu kesalah pahaman bagi siapa saja yang belum mengenal Kakashi dan Kyuubi. Nah,, hal itulah yang sekarang muncul dan bersarang di pemikiran pemuda di depan Kyuubi. Bayangkan saja, Kakashi muncul dengan tampilan topless dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut. penutup wajah yang selalu ia kenakan kemana-mana itu pun tak lagi menutupi wajah rupawannya. Rambut peraknya yang biasanya mencuat itu lemas karena basah oleh air, sepertinya sang Hatake muda itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,, hanya seorang teman" seru Kyuubi sekilas melihat penampilan pamannnya kemudian memutar matanya. Mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, Kakashi hanya ber'oh' ria kemudian berbalik dan kembali menuju kamar.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"Tidak perlu, Aku sudah mencari semua materinya disini juga sudah ku buat drafnya. Tugasmu hanya mengecek kekurangannya dan jika kau rasa materinya ada yang kurang kau bisa menambahkannya." ujar itachi sambil menyerahkan sebuah flashdis berwarna hitam pada Kyuubi.

"Okey, baiklah. Akan kukerjakan. Ada lagi?"

"Kau nanti yang presentasi."

"Tak masalah" ujar Kyuubi santai sambil sesekali menguap dan menggucek matanya.

"Aku tak mau mendapat nilai buruk gara-garamu."

"Tidak akan." rasa Kantuk kembali menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Hn, aku pergi."

"Yah,, hati-hati di jalan" ujar Kyuubi secara tak sadar sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian menutup pintu.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kakashi saat berpapasan Kyuubi. Sekarang penampilannya sudah jauh berbeda dengan tadi.

"Teman sekelasku."

"Teman sekelas?"

"Hm, dia kemari memberikan tugas kimia."

"Perempuan? Kenapa tudak kau suruh masuk?"

"Hei, paman mesum. Ingat kau ini mau menikah dengan Anko-nee. Cih, aku heran kenapa Anko-nee bisa menerima lamaranmu."

"Itu karena Anko sangat mencintaiku."

"cih"

"Jadi perempuan atau-"

"Laki-laki paman.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang temanmu tadi laki-laki?"

"Hm"

"Dan kau berpenampilan seperti ini tadi. Astaga,,, apa kau tidak malu?" seru Kakashi

"lalu?"

"Ya tuhan,,, Jika kau berkeliaran seperti ini di depan keluargamu itu tidak masalah, tapi tidak di depan seorang pria yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun denganmu." omel Kakashi

"Paman terlalu berlebihan. Sudah ah, aku mau tidur lagi. Jangan menggangguku hari ini." ujar Kyuubi sambil berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demikian presentasi dari kami dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya." ujar Kyuubi sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Riuh tepuk tangan di berikan oleh para peserta undangan Sharinggan corp. Presentasi Kyuubi sanggup memukau beberpa petinggi perusahaan Sharinggan. Kakashi pun merasa bangga dengan keponakannya yang satu ini. Dia yakin jika perusahaannya akan mendapatkan tender besar ini. Setelah Kyuubi, masih ada beberapa perusahaan yang akan mempresentasikan proposal mereka.

Hampir 1 jam setelah presentasi proposal yang dihadiri oleh beberapa perusahaan konstruksi untuk mendapatkan tender dari Sharinggan corp. sekarang mereka tengah menunggu hasil dari rapat para petinggi Sharinggan corp. yang sekarang masih dilakukan. Kyuubi tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doanya. 'Kami-sama semoga kami yang mendapatkan tender itu.' rapal Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian lama menunggu. Saya mohon salah satu perwakilan dari perusahaan anda ikut saya kedalam. Uchiha-sama yang akan menyampaikan hasilnya sendiri pada anda sekalian nanti." ujar salah satu pegawai dari Sharinggan corp.

"Sebaiknya paman saja yang masuk. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Hn, baiklah."

.

.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruang rapat yang di masuki Kakashi dan para pengusaha lainnya terbuka. Beberapa orang sudah melangkah jeluar, tapi Kyuubi masih belum melihat sang paman. Perasaan khawatir terus menyerangnya, hingga ia melihat sang paman keluar bersama beberapa pria yang Kyuubi ketahui sebagai petinggi Sharinggan corp. Kyuubi tak kuasa menahan senyum dan jerit bahagianya saat Kakashi menatapnya dengan mata menyipit dan anggukan kepala bahkan tak memperdulikan lagi tatapan geli yang dilayangkan padanya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama ingin bertemu kita berdua, beliau sudah menunggu kita di ruangannya." ujar Kakashi

"Benarkah? Baiklah, ayo kita segera temui beliau kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Permisi, kami diminta Uchiha-sama untuk bertemu dengan beliau di ruangannya. Apa beliau ada?" tanya Kakashi pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia ketahui sebagai sekertaris presdir Sharinggan corp.

"Ah, anda dari Rasenggan corp. Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu anda berdua di dalam. Mari"

Kyuubi dan Kakashi mengikuti wanita tersebut masuk ke ruangan presdir Sharinggan corp. Di ruangan itu duduk sorang pria yang tengah sibuk membaca laporan yang ada di mejanya.

"Permisi Uchiha-sama, Saya mengantarkan perwakilan dari perusahaan Rasenggan corp."

"Ah, ya. Suruh mereka masuk dan tolong panggilkan Izuna kemari"

"Baik Uchiha-sama, saya permisi."

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-sama" sapa Kakashi saat dia dan Kyuubi.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk." ujar sang presdir Sharinggan corp akan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kyuubi

"Aku sungguh terkesan dengan presentasi yang kau bawakan tadi."

"Terima kasih Uchiha sama, anda terlalu memuji."

"Tidak, saat aku melihat profilmu. Aku sangat terkesan kau masih sangat muda tapi kau sudah setara dengan pro."

"Hahaha, anda terlalu berlebihan. saya tidak sehebat itu. Ayah dan paman saya juga turut andil dalam pembuatan proposal itu."

"Hn, meskipun begitu aku juga suka rasa percaya dirimu yang tinggi itu. Huh,, andai saja putraku bisa sepertimu."

"Tidak seharusnya anda membandingkan saya dengan putra anda, kami individu yang berbeda, punya pemikiran yang berbeda pula. Anda tidak bisa menyamakan sesuatu sesuai keinginan anda. Maaf kalau saya lancang."

"Hahaha,,, tidak apa-apa. itu adalah pemikiran yang bagus. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menasehatiku."

"Ah,, bukan seperti itu maksudku-"

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Aku bahkan ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu."

"hahaha" Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

"Permisi, Ayah memanggilku?" sela seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Kenalkan mereka adalah pemenang tender, partner perusahaan kita dari Rasenggan corp. Hateke-san, Namikaze-san ini putraku Uchiha Izuna."

" Senang bertemu anda. Saya Uchiha Izuna, mohon bantuannya."

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, mohon bantuannya."

"Namikaze Kyuubi. Mohon bantuannya Uchiha-san"

"Ah,, kurasa lebih baik jangan memanggil dengan nama marga, nanti semua pegawai disini jadi bingung kalian memanggil siapa. panggil saja Izuna." ujar Izuna disertai tanyum menawannya.

"Kalau begitu cukup panggil kami dengan nama kami saja kalau begitu." ujar Kakashi.

"Itu terdengar bagus dan terkesan tidak terlalu kaku. Benarkan ayah?"

"Hn, kalian juga bisa memanggilku Fugaku jika kalian mau."

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini? Apa kau ingin makan siang bersama dan sedikit perayaan mungkin?" tanya Kakashi, saat ini mereka berada dalam mobil di basement Sharinggan corp.

"Aku harus kesekolah, ada presentasi makalah kimia setelah istirahat makan siang." ujar Kyuubi sambil melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan angka 12:15

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke KSHS sebelum jam satu nanti paman?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, Itu tidak masalah." ujar Kakashi.

"Nanti mampir ke SPBU sebentar ne paman, aku mau ganti seragam."

"Kenapa kau tidak ganti saat di Sharinggan corp tadi saja. Kalau kita berhenti di SPBU akan memakan waktu lama, karena jalan tercepat menuju KSHS itu letaknya sebelum SPBU."

"Masa aku harus ganti di sekolah?"

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa ganti disini." ujar Kakashi santai yang kemudian mendapatkan hadiah pukulan manus pada bahu kirinya.

"Dasar paman mesum."

"Hahaaha, aku hanya bercanda."

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kyuubi sudah berada di lorong menuju kelasnya. Baju kantorannya sudah berganti baju seragam, bisa repot jika ada yang melihatnya memakai baju itu. Suasana siang itu masih ramai karena saat ini memang jam istirahat. Setibanya di kelas, beberapa siswa menatapnya heran akan kedatangannya pada jam segini.

'mungkin dia saharian ini bolos, diakan bos baru para preman KSHS' bisik suara beberapa orang siswa yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Mengangkat bahu acuh, Kyuubi akhirnya berlalu dan mendudukkan diri di bangkunya kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja. 'Sepertinya tidur sejenak tidak masalah.' batin Kyuubi yang kemudian memasang headset pada ponselnya. Setelah ia mengaktifkan ponselnya karena sejak rapat di Sharinggan corp. tadi ponselnya sengaja ia non-aktifkan, ada beberapa pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya dari nomor yang tidak di kenal. Karena penasaran ia pun membuka salah satu pesan singkat tersebut.

from : 1905xxx

Kau dimana?

.

.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Awalnya Kyuubi hanya berpikir ini hanya ulah orang iseng. 'Tapi tidak mungkin orang iseng mengirim pesan singkat sebanyak ini.' batin Kyuubi. Ia pun kembali membuka pesan dari no asing itu secara rendom.

.

from : 1905xxx

Jangan mencari gara-gara denganku, cepat datang ke sekolah atau kau akan tau akibatnya.

.

.

from :1905xxx

Jika kau tidak datang sebelum jam terakhir, habis kau.

Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

Membaca nama yang terdapat di pesan singkat itu menghasilkan decihan lolos dari bibir plumnya. 'Si Uchiha itu.' batin Kyuubi.

'Tunggu? Uchiha? apa dia punya hubungan dengan Fugaku-sama?' pikir Kyuubi saat mengetahui kesamaan marga presdir Sharinggan corp. dengan marga teman sekelasnya.

'Ah,, hanya kebetulan saja. Tidak mungkin Fugaku-sama memiliki putra yang menyebalkan sepertinya. Izuna-san bahkan sangat baik dan ramah.' batin Kyuubi. Tapi entah kenapa dia terus mengulang-ulang nama Itachi dan Izuna di kepalanya.

'Tunggu dulu? Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Izuna? UI? apa salah satu di antara mereka?' pikir Kyuubi. Tanpa sadar otaknya langsung merespon dengan sangat cepat berbagai kilasan memori berkelebatan di kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

.

Brak.

.

Bangku Kyuubi di tendang cukup keras oleh sosok pemuda bersurai raven dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput *plak di wajahnya. Memandang datar nan dingin ke arah Kyuubi.

"Cih, akhirnya kau muncul juga rubah buluk."

Sementara Kyuubi tidak merespon bentakan dari pemuda di depannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, ia terus menerus meremas surai merahnya yang ia ikat pony tail. Mendapati keanehan dari lawan bicaranya, Itachi pun menghentikan omelannya. Ia menatap lekat Kyuubi yang terus menggeram seperti menahan sakit sambil terus meremas kepalanya. Seketika mata Itachi membola saat ia melihat tubuh Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba terkulai lemas dan akan jatuh menghantam lantai. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Kyuubi yang hampir jatuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei,,, hei,,, kau kenapa?" seru Itachi saat mendapati Kyuubi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Benerapa siswi bahkan ada yang berteriak panik saat tau Kyuubi pingsan.

"Hei,,, sadarlah. Kau kenapa?" sadar atau tidak mata Itachi sudah berkaca-kaca. Apalagi kepalanyanya malah dengan sengajanya memutarkan ingatan saat dulu ia dan 'Deidara' kecelakaan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Itachi langsung mengangkat Kyuubi ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS.

.

.

.

Setibanya di UKS, Itachi langsung meletakkan Kyuubi di atas tempat tidur dan segera memanggil dokter jaga.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya sang dokter dengan name tag Shizune.

"Saya kurang tau, saat di kelas dia seperti kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya saat saya menegurnya dia tiba-tiba pingsan jadi saya membawanya kemari."

"Ow,, begitu. Baiklah, kau bisa tinggalkan dia sini. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi."

"Tapi,,,, dia baik-baik saja kan?" entah kenapa hati Itachi merasa begitu takut dan Khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Biarkan dia istirahat disini dulu sebentar."

"Hn, baiklah." ujar Itachi seraya beranjak dari ruang UKS.

.

'Kami-sama,,, apa yang terjadi padaku?'

'Ingat Itachi, selamanya cintamu hanya untuknya -Deidara- bukan untuk perempuan lain yang tidak ada artinya seperti Rubah itu'

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece.

.

.

.

.

.

hah,,, tambah absurd deh ceritanya

Dan bingung nyari inisial nama UI sapa aja, eh,,, pas searching nemu nama Uchiha Izuna yang di canonnya jadi adik Uchiha Madara. Kebetulan dan keberuntungan banget deh. Pas liat gambarnya kog mirip si Teme ya? hehehhehehe gak papa deh. Tapi untuk fict Dan ini Dia nggak jadi adiknya si Mada ya,,, hehe.

Gimana,,,,, tanggapan kalian?

Dan masih membutuhkan repiu minna sekalian, so tinggalkan jejaknya di kolom repiu ne.

see ya (^_^)/

.

.

.

Nb : maaf gak bisa balas repiu dulu, tapi bagi yang sudah log in kemungkinan repiunya akan Dan balas via PM ne.

oh ya, untuk 'Sorry, I love you' Dan sudah putusin mau diapain. :3

Tunggu saja kejutan dari Dan. Hohohohoho

Jaaaaaaa

~l do care IFK~


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenapa dia?" tanya sang dokter dengan name tag Shizune.

"Saya kurang tau, saat di kelas dia seperti kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya saat saya menegurnya dia tiba-tiba pingsan jadi saya membawanya kemari."

"Ow,, begitu. Baiklah, kau bisa tinggalkan dia di sini. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi."

"Tapi,,,, dia baik-baik saja kan?" entah kenapa hati Itachi merasa begitu takut dan Khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Biarkan dia istirahat disini dulu sebentar."

"Hn, baiklah." ujar Itachi seraya beranjak dari ruang UKS.

.

'Kami-sama,,, apa yang terjadi padaku?'

'Ingat Itachi, selamanya cintamu hanya untuknya -Deidara- bukan untuk perempuan lain yang tidak ada artinya seperti Rubah itu'

.

.

.

.

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

.

Terima kasih udah berkenan nunggu fict ini, Dan lagi-lagi minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya dan juga Dan nggak bisa bales repiu mina-san satu-satu.

Tapi Dan sudah baca semua repiu minna-san semua kog. Terima kasih juga atas semua dukungan kalian selama ini

.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

"Engghh,, aku dimana?" ujar Kyuubi seraya bangun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya

"Kau sudah bangun. Kau sedang di UKS, tadi kau pingsan di kelas." ujar Shizune seraya mendekat ke ranjang Kyuubi

"Jam berapa sekarang sensei?"

"Setengah Dua siang."

"Apa? Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Aku sudah membuatkan izin untukmu jadi kau bisa istirahat disini sampai bel pulang nanti. Atau kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih sensei. tapi aku harus kembali ke kelas aku ada presentasi temanku pasti kesulitan nanti."

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

.

Srek.

.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya sensei." ujar Kyuubi saat dia memasuki kelasnya.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang, aku tadi mendapat surat izin dari Shizune sensei."

"Saya baik-baik saja sensei."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di tempatmu."

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi saat dirasa suasana kelas sudah mulai sepi setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Kyuubi sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa. Kau hampir membuatku gagal dalam pelajaran kimia." bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Itachi, ia merasa khawatir saat melihat Kyuubi pingsan tadi.

"Ck, bukankah itu tidak terjadi Uchiha. Kita bahkan mendapatkan nilai yang lumayan. Sudahlah aku mau pulang." ujar Kyuubi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Kyuu-nee!" seru Naruto saat tahu Kyuubi lah yang datang. " Naru kangen~. Kyuunee kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah kesini?"

"Maaf, neesan benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini, jadi tidak bisa kemari."

"yah,,,, baiklah. Apa Kyuunee akan menginap hari ini?"

"Hmm,,, gimana ya~?" goda Kyuubi

"Menginap disini dong Kyuunee~ yah,,, yah,,, Naru mohon~." mohon Naru tak lupa jurus andalannya puppy eyes.

"Hahaha,,, baiklah aku akan menginap" ujar Kyuubi seraya mengacak surai pirang Naruto gemas. "Mana kaasan?"

"Kaasan masih di butiknya Anko-neesan."

"Ow,,, jadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah?" tanya Kyuubi dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar? Kau mau?" anggukan kepala Naruto yang kelewat antusias menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Okey, bersiaplah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap Naru?" tanya Kyuubi saat masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Sebentar Naru masing keringin rambut dulu." ujar Naruto yang sepertinya sedang ribet dengan hair dryer-nya

"Ck, dasar. Sini!" Kyuubi pun mengambil alih pengering rambut yang di gunakan Naruto dan menyuruh Naruto duduk di depan cermin. Dengan cekatan Kyuubi mengeringkan rambut pirang Naruto yang lumayan panjang, bahkan lebih panjang dari rambutnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya Naru harus potong rambut. Rambut Naru sudah terlalu panjang jadi susah kalau mau ngeringin sendiri, huft."

"Kau tidak perlu sampai potong rambut karena itu, kau masih bisa minta tolong seseorang untuk membantumu, kaasan atau Deidara misalnya."

"Huh,, Dei-nee sudah mulai sibuk sekarang. Apalagi setelah dia ikut fasion show anko-neesan bulan lalu. Dia jadi kebanjiran job."

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um, itu benar Kyuunee. Dia sudah di kontrak oleh K-fasion." ujar Naruto sambil memandang Kyuubi melalui kaca di depannya. "Ne, Kyuu-nee. Sejak dulu Naru suka dengan rambut Kyuu-nee dan Kaasan. Tapi sayangnya rambut Naru pirang seperti Dei-nee dan Tousan. Kalau saja rambut Naru seperti neesan dan kaasan, Naru pasti sama cantiknya dengan kalian."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Kau cantik dengan rambut pirangmu, bahkan kau pun sangat manis~" ujar Kyuubi sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembam Naruto.

"I,,itai,,, Ssss, sakit Kyuunee~"

"Hah, kau ini. Aku malah sejak dulu ingin punya rambut pirang, kau malah ingin rambut sepertiku."

"Hehehe,,, andaikan saja kita bisa bertukar rambut." ujar Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuubi meresapi kata-kata Naruto hingga sebuah ide menarik muncul di otaknya. 'Bodoh! Kenapa baru terpikir olehku?'

"Naru, Apa kau benar-benar ingin punya rambut merah sepertiku?"

"Naru sangat ingin tau bagaimana kalau Naru punya rambut seperti neesan."

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan pewarna rambut warna merah dan pirang pada temanku. Kita akan tau bagaimana penampilan kita nanti dengan rambut kita yang baru. Bagaimana?"

"Hu'um, pasti Naru akan semakin cantik."

.

.

.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" ujar Deidara saat baru memasuki rumahnya. "Mungkin kaasan dan tousan belum pulang. Masuklah." Deidara mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju."

"Hn." Deidara beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Itachi di ruang tamu.

Tak lama deru mesin mobil terdengar di depan kediaman Namikaze. Setelah itu dua orang yang sudah lama tidak Itachi temui semenjak kecelakaan itu, pasangan Namikaze. Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Namikaze Kushina. Mereka tak banyak berubah.

"Oh,, ada tamu rupanya. Halo." ujar Kushina begitu melihat adanya orang asing yang duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Selamat sore, Namikaze-san." ujar Itachi sopan

"Sore em?"

"Ah,, maaf. Saya Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Teman Deidara."

"Teman Dei-chan? Dia tidak pernah bilangbkalau punya teman pri- aaaww,, sakit Kushi-chan." Minato menggosok lengannya yang dicubit Kushina.

"Haha,, tak usah diperdulikan. Lalu dimana dia?"

"Deidara sedang ganti baju."

"Kalian mau pergi? Ini sudah mau makan mal- aaww,, sakit sayang." Kushina kembali mencubit lengan suaminya.

"Ggrrrrr diamlah Minato."

"Kalian akan kemana?"

"Kami berencana makan malam bersama."

"Berdua?" seru Minato

.

Tak.

.

Kepala Minato kali ini yang menjadi sasaran Kushina. "Sudah, kubilang diam." geram Kushina. Itachi hampir melongo dengan tidak elitnya melihat tindak kekerasan didipannya, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kepala keluarga Namikaze yang ia tahu dulu begitu tenang dan berwibawa adalah suami yang hah,, lupakan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ayahnya seperti itu.

"Ow,, baiklah. Semoga makan malam kalian berjalan lancar. Kami masuk dulu ya." Kushina hendak menyeret Minato masuk, "Kushi-chan bisa siapkan minuman untuk pemuda ini, kasihan siapa tau dia haus." Kushina mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Minato

"Tidak, usah repot-"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan." sela Kushina, "dan kau anata cepat bersihkan dirimu." setelah Itu Kushina langsung menuju dapur.

"Ehem, jadi siapa namamu tadi anak muda?" aura intimidasi sangat terasa dari tatapan Minato yang sedikit membuat Itachi merinding. Tapi itu hanya sementara, ayolah aura Intimidasi milik klannya jauh lebih mengerikan apalagi kakek dan ayahnya.

"Nama saya Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, paman." alis Minato mengkerut, nampak berpikir 'Itachi? Kenapa namanya tidak asing?'

"Saya adalah anak kecil yang waktu itu di tolong Dei-chan saat kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu." jelas Itachi saat melihat Minato yang sepertinya lupa akan dirinya.

Mata Minato terbelalak tak percaya, 'Astaga,,, dia bocah waktu itu.'

"Benarkah? Wah,, lihat dirimu kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan nak. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Itachi sudah tidak merasakan aura intimidasi dari Minato, yang ada hanya aura hangat yang terpancar dari Minato.

Tersenyum tipis, Itachi berkata "Saya baik paman."

'Apalagi sejak bertemu kembali dengan Dei-chan.'

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tunggu. Kau bilang siapa tadi namamu? Uchiha? Apa kau salah satu putra dari Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Hn" Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga,,, dunia sepertinya sangat sempit. Wajah kalian sangat mirip."

"Paman baru beberapa minggu ini bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahmu."

"Hn, benarkah?"

"Iya, semoga kedepannya bisa terus berlanjut."

"Semoga." ujar Itachi, "Em,, paman. Bolehkan saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Setelah kecelakaan waktu itu, apa Dei-chan mengalami amnesia? Aku sedikit merasa asing dengannya paman. Maaf kalau pertanyaan saya tidak sopan."

Sedangkan Minato sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. 'Hah,, aku hampir lupa kalau semua orang tahunya Deidara yang mengalami kecelakaan itu."

"Tidak, paman sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaanmu. Begini nak, sebenarnya waktu itu-"

"Wah,,, tousan sudah pulang." seru Deidara sambil berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Hem, tousan baru saja datang."

"ah, baiklah kami akan pergi makan malam di restoran milik pamannya Ita-kun. Sampai jumpa nanti tousan." Deidara mencium pipi kiri Minato

"Kami permisi dulu paman. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berbicara lagi."

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Siap tousan." Deidara dan Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Minato dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. 'semoga apa yang kupikirkan tidak akan terjadi.' Minato menghela nafas lelah.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu anata? Itu tidak baik." Kushina datang dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk. "Eh, Itachi kemana?"

"Dia baru saja pergi dengan Deidar."

"Eh,, sudah pergi?"

"Kushi-chan menurutmu, apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Deidara?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja." ujar Minato sambil mengedikkan bahu

"Hah,,, bukankah sudah jelas Minato, mereka sedang kencan. Itu berarti mereka sepasang kekasih."

.

Deg.

.

Tubuh Minato menegang. 'Kami-sama semoga apa pun yang ku pikirkan tidak terjadi.'

.

**_"Apa tousan tau kalung ini milik siapa?" tanya Kyuubi saat baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah hampir setahun lamanya ia terbaring koma_**

**_"Kalung apa? Coba tousan lihat" Kyuubi menyerahkan kalung dengan leontin bergambar kipas warna merah purih dengan inisial UI di baliknya._**

**_"Tousan tidak tau mengenai kalung ini. Memangnya kenapa sayang?"_**

**_"Kyuu tidak tau kenapa, tapi Kyuu rasa itu juga bukan kalung milik Kyuu. Lihatlah, kalau kalung ini milik Kyuu seharusnya inisialnya bukan UI tapi NK"_**

**_"Haha,, mungkin ini merk kalungnya." mendengar jawaban Minato malah membuat Kyuubi mempautkan mulutnya. Melihat wajah putrinya yang menggemaskan membuat tawa Minato pecah._**

**_._**

"Anata."

"..."

"MINATO"

.

Tak.

.

"ittai,, kenapa kau suka sekali menjitak kepalaku Kushi-chan?"

"Huh,, rasakan sapa suruh kau melamun dan mengabaikanku."

"Eh?" Minato hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya meskipun dalam hatinya sedang beradu menolak semua spekulasi-spekulasi yang bergentayangan dikepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taicho" seru Hidan dengan suara yang lumayan keras di depan kelas Kyuubi. Melihat preman sekolah datang ke kelas mereka sontak membuat beberapa siswa merasa takut. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya, bahwa siswi pindahan itu akan menjadi ketua dari preman-preman di KSHS.

Mengacuhkan suasana tegang di kelasnya karena kedatangan preman-preman sekolah, Kyuubi berjalan dengan santainya menghampiri ke empat anak buahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Hehe, Kyuubi taicho kami hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama." ujar Hidan dan di sahuti anggukan kepala oleh ketiga teman yang lainnya aka Shukaku, Kimimaro dan Utakata.

"Kebetulan, aku juga sedang lapar." ujar Kyuubi. "Aku ambil tasku dulu."

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Shukaku tiba-tiba. "Hei kau, ambilkan tas milik Kyuubi-taicho sekarang" tunjuk Shukaku pada salah satu siswa yang dilihatnya. Merasa dirinya yang di tunjuk, sisw itu pun segera bergegas mengambilkan tas Kyuubi dan menyerahkan tas tersebut dengan takut-takut.

"Hm, not bad. Aku suka gayamu." ujar Kyuubi seraya menepuk pelan pundak Shukaku beberapa kali setelah menerima tasnya kemudian berjalan mendahului ke empat anak buahnya. Sedangkan Shukaku sendiri nampak merona akibat dari kata -kata Kyuubi padanya. Ia pun menyentuh pundaknya yang baru saja di tepuk oleh Kyuubi dan memutar-mutar memorinya saat Kyuubi melakukan hal barusan padanya selama beberapa saat. Hingga ia tersadar dan mendapati dirinya sudah di tinggal oleh ketua dan tiga temannya.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang di kantin dengan ke empat anak buahnya, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Memang pada dasarnya Kyuubi suka membaca apalagi novel dengan genre sci-fi. 'Sudah lama aku tidak membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah'.

Kyuubi memasuki perpustakaan yang cukup ramai, ia berjalan di deretan buku-buku novel, memilih sebuah novel yang dia rasa cukup menarik untuk dibacanya siang ini.

Alis Kyuubi mengernyit melihat teman sekelasnya juga berada di pojokan bangku tak jauh dari deret rak buku ia berada. 'Ternyata si Uchiha itu juga suka ke sini.'

Dipilihnya salah satu buku bersampul merah "Divergent" gumam Kyuubi. Kyuubi mulai membaca sinopsis cerita novel sci-fi itu dengan seksama. "Lumayan." Salah satu kebiasaan Kyuubi sejak dulu, ia selalu melihat catatan peminjam yang ada di halaman terakhir buku, melihat jumlah dan nama-nama peminjam buku. Karena menurut Kyuubi, buku yang bagus itu diminati banyak pembaca.

Alis Kyuubi kembali mengernyit saat menemukan nama 'Uchiha Itachi' dalam daftar peminjam buku. Bukan hanya sekali namun hampir empat kali. "Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai buku ini." guman Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba sebuah memori muncul "Argh,," buku yang ia pegang jatuh, Kyuubi mencengkram kepalanya. "Sial, kenapa sakit kepalaku sering kambuh. Dan apa yang barusan itu?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuubi menoleh ke arah suara.

"A,,aku baik-baik saja" Kyuubi langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya cemas.

Itachi memungut buku yang di jatuhkan Kyuubi, melihat sekilas judul novel tersebut. "Padahal ini novel bagus. Sepertinya dia tidak suka." entah kenapa Itachi merasa kecewa dengan sikap Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan pulang ke rumah lagi?" tanya Deidara saat bel pulang berbunyi.

"Iya, aku sudah janji pada Naru akan ke rumah." ujar Kyuubi sambil memasukkan bukunya dalam tasnya

"Okey, sampai jumpa makan malam nanti, aku harus ke K-fasion untuk pemotretan."

"Hm."

"Aku duluan jaa." Deidara berlari keluar terlebih dulu.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kyuubi menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kirinya lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Sepanjang koridor yang mulai sepi Kyuubi masih asik dengan lamunannya, bahkan saat ia menabrak seorang siswa ia pun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Disisi lain, siswa yang ditabrak Kyuubi malah mengernyitkan alisnya, wajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu memandang sosok Kyuubi penuh tanya. 'Apa yang terjadi padanya.' Entah sadar atau tidak, Itachi malah mengikuti Kyuubi. Sedikit kaget karena ia malah melihat Kyuubi dengan santainya menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh kanan dan kiri. Mata Itachi terbelalak saat ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. 'Sial.'

"Hei,, awas." Itachi sudah berteriak berkali-kali tapi Kyuubi tidak mendengar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Itachi menerjang tubuh Kyuubi. Suara decitan ban dan aspal memekakan telinga. Waktu seolah berjalan dengan lambat walaupun sebetulnya kejadian naas itu berlangsung dengan cepat.

.

Brak.

.

"Kyaaaa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gomennasai,,,, Dan baru lanjutin fictnya dan pendek pula #bow

Feel Dan ilang sama fict ini entah kenapa. Udah berkali-kali Dan coba nulis tapi selalu stuck. Hue,,, maafin Dan ne minna

tapi fict ini bakalan terus lanjut, Dan gak ada niatan buat diskontinu fict-fict buatan Dan. Jadi mohon bersabar ya. Hehe

.

Yosh,, gimme repiu ne minna-san

.

jaa ne (^_^)/


	6. Chapter 6

"Hei,, awas." Itachi sudah berteriak berkali-kali tapi Kyuubi tidak mendengar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Itachi menerjang tubuh Kyuubi. Suara decitan ban dan aspal memekakan telinga. Waktu seolah berjalan dengan lambat walaupun sebetulnya kejadian naas itu berlangsung dengan cepat.

.

Brak.

.

"Kyaaaa"

.

.

.

.

.

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

.

.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

.

Gomennasai,,,, Dan baru baca ulang chap satunya. Makasih ya Askasufa-san Dan udah diingetin. Sebenarnya Dan cukup kaget waktu bacanya, soalnya chap 1 yg ke publish itu draf lama bukan yg baru kalo draf barunya usia Kyuubi 12 tahun waktu kecelakaan trus 1 tahun koma, 5 th kemudian usianya sekitar 18 th. Dan usia Naruto terpaut 4 tahun dari kakak-kakaknya. Hehe,,, Sekali lagi makasih masukannya. Nanti bakalan Dan Edit kog Chap 1.

.

.

.

.

-^_^v-

.

.

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyuubi terdorong bersama dengan Itachi yang dengan tepat waktu mendorongnya sehingga mereka tidak tertabrak mobil. Sedangkan si pengendara mobil harus merelakan mobilnya penyok di bagian depan karena menabrak pohon yang terdapat disisi jalan, untungnya sang pengemudi selamat.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BODOH? APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT ADA MOBIL YANG MELAJU KENCANG DAN KAU DENGAN SANTAINYA MENYEBRANG JALAN." Itachi meluapkan emosinya sambil mengguncang bahu Kyuubi. "APA KAU INGIN MATI?" Itachi mencoba menetralisir emosinya saat melihat tatapan kosong dimata Kyuubi.

"Hei,, kau baik-baik saja?" masih tidak ada respon apa pun dari Kyuubi "Hei, bicaralah. Kyuu."

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aaargghhhhhhh,," tiba-tiba Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan sambil mencengkeram keras kepalanya. Melihat itu Itachi semakin dibuat panik. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat kondisi Kyuubi seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa? apa ada yang terluka." mata Itachi membulat sempurna saat tubuh Kyuubi lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei,, Bangun."

"Rubah sial bangun."

"Hai, bangunlah."

Tak berapa lama suara sirine ambulans datang. Itachi dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi ke ambulans.

"Maaf apa hubungan anda dengan korban?" tanya seorang petugas paramedis

"Saya teman sekolahnya." jawab Itachi

"Dia juga salah satu korban, tadi dia yang menolong gadis itu." ujar seorang petugas polisi yang baru saja datang dan meminta beberapa kesaksian dari orang-orang yang melihat kecelakaan itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan naik, kau juga harus ikut ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi langsung naik ke mobil ambulans ia duduk di depan Kyuubi yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Itachi juga bisa melihat sang pengendara mobil yang sedang berbaring di sebelah Kyuubi. Luka yang di alaminya sepertinya tidak seberapa, hanya pelipis sebelah kiri yang terluka.

Itachi terus memandangi wajah Kyuubi yang belum sadar. 'Kenapa ini terasa seperti de javu?' tak terasa air mata Itachi menetes, bahkan dirinya kaget mendapati dirinya sendiri meneteskan air mata. 'Sial, apa yang terjadi padaku.'

"Tak usah khawatir, sepertinya dia hanya terlalu syok." ujar petugas paramedis itu saat mendapati Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

Minato dan Kakashi sedang rapat di perusahaan Sharinggan corp. bersama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Izuna saat Minato mendapat telfon dari kepolisian Konoha.

"Angkat saja telfon anda Minato-san, siapa tau itu penting." ujar Fugaku

"Ah, maaf atas gangguan ini." ujar Minato sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan mengjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo."

"Selamat siang, apa benar ini dengan orang tua dari Namikaze Kyuubi?"

"Iya, maaf saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Saya inspektur Shino dari kepolisian Konoha. Saya ingin memberitahu bahwa putri anda mengalami kecelakaan di halte dekat KHS. Sekarang putri anda sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat Konoha." Minato merasakan dunianya sekali lagi runtuh.

"La,,lau bagaimana keadaannya."

"Sepertinya lukanya tidak terlalu serius, tapi saya harap anda bisa segera ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kami juga perlu melakukan pemeriksaan tentang penyebab kecelakaan ini. "

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana. Terima kasih banyak inspektur."

Kakashi langsung menghampiri Minato saat ia menangkap tingkah aneh kakaknya.

"Ada masalah apa niisan? siapa yang telfon?"

"Kyuubi kecelakaan, sekarang dia di RSPK. Kita harus kesana Kakashi." Minato langsung bergegasa mengemasi dokumennya. "Maafkan kami Fugaku-san, tapi sepertinya rapat ini harus kami batalkan."

"Ada apa?"

"Putri sulung saya kecelakaan."

"Kami-sama,, Kyuubi kecelakaan lagi? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Minato mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Fugaku yang ia rasa janggal. "Pihak kepolisian tadi bilang lukanya tidak terlalu serius. Tapi saya harus ke Rumah sakit sekarang."

.

Brak.

.

"Maafkan saya tuan, ada telfon dari kepolisian. Tuan muda Itachi mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang tuan muda di rawat di RSPK." seru sekertaris Fugaku yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan.

"Astaga,,, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Fugaku menggosok wajahnya kasar. "Minato-san kita berangkat bersama." ajak Fugaku.

"Izuna, pulanglah jemput Mikoto jangan sampai ia pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit."

"Baik tousan."

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Tidak ada luka serius yang dialami hanya beberapa luka lecet di dahi dan lutut. Namun hingga sekarang ia belum kunjung sadar.

Luka Itachi juga tidak terlalu parah, kaki kirinya terkilir dan bengkak, mungkin karena memaksakan diri menggendong Kyuubi tadi. selebihnya Itachi baik-baik saja. Setelah perawat membalut kakinya ia diminta untuk tidak banyak bergerak dulu agar kakinya tidak bertambah bengkak. Namun Itachi bersikeras ingin pergi ke ruang perawatan Kyuubi, entahlah hatinya sungguh tidak tenang, pikirannya kacau hanya dengan mendengar Kyuubi masih belum membuka matanya sedari tadi.

'Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku sangat menghawatirkannya? dia buka siapa-siapaku.' Dengan sedikit tertatih Itachi menghampiri ranjang Kyuubi.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau tak melihat ada mobil huh." Itachi dirinya sudah seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri. Entahlah hati dan pikirannya seakan bertentangan dengan dirinya yang seharusnya. Itachi menarik nafas panjang untuk meredam pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kursi lipat di ujung ruangan, ia berjalan perlahan mengambil kursi itu dan membawanya kembali ke dekat ranjang Kyuubi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi itu. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kyuubi yang masih belum sadar.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini"

.

Brak.

.

"Kyuu" pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka lebar dan masuklah dua orang pria, Itachi mengenali salah satu dari mereka.

"Paman?" Minato memandang terkejut sosok Itachi yang ada di ruang perawatan Kyuubi. Tak ambil pusing akan kehadiran Itachi disini, Minato segera menghampiri ranjang Kyuubi.

"Kami-sama,,, apa yang terjadi padamu sayang? Bangun Kyuu, ini tousan." Minato mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kyuubi, kenangan akan Kyuubi yang terbaring koma kembali menghantui Minato.

Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Minato, bahwa ia adalah ayah Kyuubi. Itu artinya Kyuubi adalah-

"Paman-"

"Itachi." pintu ruang perawatan Kyuubi kembali terbuka, Fugaku segera masuk kemari saat mendapati ruang perawatan Itachi kosong. Fugaku sangat yakin putranya ada di sini.

"Tousan."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tousan mencarimu di ruanganmu tapi kau tak ada di sana."

"Iya, aku,,, khawatir padanya." Itachi memandang sendu ke arah Kyuubi.

"Uchiha-san sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi yang berdiri di samping Itachi. Entah kenapa Kakashi merasakan tatapan kurang bersahabat dari Itachi.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi saat pulang sekolah dia menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat tanda dan mobil itu melaju dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mendorongnya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong sebelum dia menjerit kesakitan dan pingsan hingga sekarang." Pikiran Itachi menerawang ke kejadian yang baru saja ia dan Kyuubi alami.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu Itachi, aku akan menjaga Kyuubi, kau tenang saja." ujar Minato sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuubi.

"Tapi-"

"Sepertinya lukamu lebih parah dari Kyuubi, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja. Terima kasih sudah menolong putriku."

Itachi terdiam, jadi benar Kyuubi adalah putri dari Namikaze Minato. Itu berarti dia dan Deidara adalah saudara? berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Itachi.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, lihatlah kakimu. Apa kau ingin membuat Kaasanmu khawatir?" ujar Fugaku

"Kenapa tousan bilang kaasan, ini hanya luka kecil. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh" keluh Itachi sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Kaasan pasti panikkan."

"Hn." balas Fugaku "Kami permisi Minato, Kakashi." Fugaku membantu putranya berjalan meninggalkan kamar perawatan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga jam Kyuubi pingsan, di ruang perawatannya Kushina tak henti menggenggam tangan putri sulungnya erat. Tidak ada yang mengira kejadian yang sama seperti enam tahun lalu akan kembali menimpa putrinya.

"Kenapa kau betah sekali tidur Kyuu?" bisik Kushina lirih. "Bangunlah nak, jangan seperti ini lagi, Kaasan mohon."

"Kyuubi baik-baik saja Kushi-chan, dia pasti akan segera bangun." Minato menenangkan Kushina yang sejak kedatangannya enggan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di samping ranjang Kyuubi.

"Aku takut anata, aku takut di,,dia dia-"

"Sstttt,,, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Minato mendekap penuh kasih Kushina yang sedang terpukul. Naruto yang datang bersama Kushina, masih terisak di sofa ruang perawatan Kyuubi, ia tidak menyangka neesannya akan kembali mengalami kejadian buruk lagi.

Sedangkan Deidara yang baru datang bersama Anko setelah mendapatkan telfon dari Kakashi tentang kejadian yang di alami Kyuubi, langsung bergegas menuju RSPK meninggalakan sesi pemotretan yang belum selesai. Deidara sangat terkejut mendengar kembarannya mengalami kecelakaan, selama perjalanan dari tempat pemotretan di butik milik Anko hingga RSPK ia terus menangis.

"Tousan, kaasan bagaimana keadaan Kyuu-nee." seru Deidara begitu memasuki ruang perawatan Kyuubi.

"Dia masih belum sadar." Deidara mendekat ke ranjang Kyuubi, melihat bagaimana kondisi saudara kembarnya. "Apa Kyuubi akan koma lagi?" suara Deidara tercekat, ia sangat berharap apa yang dipikirannya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kita masih belum tahu, dokter bilang kita harus menunggunya sampai sadar dulu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa di,,dia-"

"Tousan juga tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itachi hanya mengatakan kalau Kyuubi menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat rambu yang ada."

"Itachi?" Deidara terkejut mendengar nama kekasihnya.

"Iya, Uchiha Itachi teman satu sekolahmu dan Kyuubi." jelas Minato, "Beruntung ada Itachi yang langsung menolong Kyuubi. Kalau tidak, tousan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi."

"La,,lalalu bagaimana sekarang kondisi Itachi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Deidara sungguh khawatir akan kondisi Itachi.

"Kakinya terkilir, dia dirawat di ruang sebelah."

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannya sebentar." Deidara langsung keluar dari ruang perawatan Kyuubi menuju ruang perawatan Itachi yang berada disebelah ruangan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Itu di ruang perawatan Itachi beberapa saat setelah Itachi dan Fugaku kembali dari ruang perawatan Kyuubi.

"Istirahatlah, mungkin sebentar lagi kaasan dan niisanmu akan sampai."

"Hah,,, seharusnya tousan tidak perlu memberi tahu kaasan."

"Mana mungkin tousan tidak mengabari kaasanmu, bisa-bisa dia mengamuk."

Tak berapa lama pintu ruang perawantan Itachi terbuka, menampilkan wajah panik penuh derai air mata. Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Tachi-kun, anakku. Kau baik-baik saja nak?" seru Mikoto menghampiri ranjang Itachi. Kedua tangan Mikoto menangkup kedua sisi wajah putranya mengecek kemungkinan adanya luka tersembunyi.

"Aku baik-baik saja kaasan" jawab Itachi berusaha menenangkan kepanikan Mikoto.

"Hah,, syukurlah. Terima kasih kami-sama." Mikoto langsung memeluk putranya erat. Itachi kembali menghela nafas.

"Ii,,,,itai, saaa,,sakit kaasan" tiba-tiba Mikoto menjewer telinga Itachi hingga kepala Itachi ikut tertarik.

"Rasakan. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau seperti ini huh? Kau senang ya membuat kaasanmu cemas, khawatir?"

"A,,aaampun Kaasan. Ampun, sakit."

"Biar saja. biar kau tau rasa."

"Sudahlah Mikoto, ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Itachi." Itachi bersyukur perkataan tousannya menghentikan jeweran Mikoto pada telinga kanannya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik Izu-nii." jawab Itachi sambil menggosok telinganya yang memerah akibat ulah Mikoto.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Izuna

"Iya, bagaimana bisa kau bertingkah cerobah seperti itu lagi?" ujar mikoto sambil memukul lengan Itachi.

"Ah,, sakit kaasan." seru Itachi tapi Mikoto tidak peduli

"Ck, aku tadi menolong temanku yang tidak melihat jalan saat menyebrang jalan. Aku mendorongnya hingga kami tidak tertabrak mobil." jelas Itachi. Izuna dan Mikoto mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Temanmu?" tanya Izuna

"Hn."

"Siapa?" Mikoto penasaran akan 'teman' yang dimaksud Itachi, pasalnya Mikoto hafal betul siapa saja teman-teman dari putra-putranya.

"Dia teman sekolahku kaasan, siswi baru di kelasku."

"Kekasihmu?" sela Izuna. Ia hapal betul tabiat adiknya, Itachi tidak mungkin bertindak sebagitu heroik hanya untuk orang lain.

"Gadis berambut pirang yang kau ajak kerumah tempo hari?"

"Bu,,bukan dia kaasan."

"Lalu?" -Izuna

"Di,,dia Kyuubi, Uzu-ah bukan Namikaze Kyuubi." Izuna dan Mikoto membeku di tempat mendengar nama Namikaze Kyuubi. Keduanya terdiam, larut dalam pikirnnya masing-masing. 'Ya tuhan,,, mungkinkah-' batin keduanya. Serempak keduanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Fugaku yang dari tadi hanya duduk di sofa ruangan itu sambil mendengarkan interaksi ketiga orang Uchiha di depannya. Seakan bisa membaca kedua pikiran Mikoto dan Izuna yang berkata 'Apa Namikaze Kyuubi yang itu?', Fugaku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Izuna tanpa bisa mencegah rasa khawatirnya.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya, melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah niisannya. "Dia masih belum sadar." jawab Itachi singkat, ada perasaan tidak suka melihat sikap niisannya pada Kyuubi.

"Kenapa Izu-nii cemas sekali? Apa niisan kenal dengan Kyuubi?"

"A,,ah bukan begitu, dia adalah rekan bisnis perusahaan kita." Izuna nampak salah tingkah dengan pipi yang di jalari warna merah muda yang sialnya Itachi bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang tadi teman sekolahmu? Kyuubi teman sekolahmu di KHS?" tanya Izuna setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Hn."

"Bukankah dia sudah lulus Sarjana tahun ini?"

"Jangan bercanda Niisan, mana mungkin dia sudah lulus sarjana jika dia masih duduk di bangku SMA seperti aku."

"Mana mungkin. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Hn, sepertinya dia membohongimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin berbohong. Kyuubi bukan gadis seperti itu."

"Ck, buktinya dia masih SMA niisan." entah kenapa Itachi merasa kesal dengan kedekatan Izuna dan Kyuubi.

"Apa mungkin kita membicarakan orang yang berbeda?" tanya Izuna.

"Kyuubi-ku berambut merah panjang dengan iris mata sewarna batu ruby." tambah Izuna. Temanmu Kyuubi seperti apa?" Hati Itachi menjerit tak terima mendengar 'Kyuubi-ku'.

'Sial, kenapa denganku? tapi, kenapa ciri-cirinya sama dengan rubah itu?'

'Cih, enak saja. 'Kyuubi-ku' apa-apaan itu. Dia itu milik-' Itachi tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Sial,,, apa yang barusan kupikirkan, rubah itu bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku tidak peduli dengannya.'

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Itachi istirahat dan kau Izuna berhenti bertanya pada Itachi, biarkan dia istirahat." titah Fugaku. "Meraka orang yang sama." tambah Fugaku, kedua saudara itu langsung terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tok,,tok,,,tok,,,

Pintu ruang perawatan Itachi diketuk pelan, saat pintu terbuka munculah Deidara. "Permisi," ujar Deidara saat memesuki ruangan Itachi.

"Ah, mau menjenguk Itachi." tanya Mikoto. "Masuklah, tapi Itachi masih istirahat. Dia baru saja tidur."

"Terima kasih bibi," Deidara menghampiri ranjang Itachi, "Bagaimana keadaannya Itachi-kun, Bi? tanya Deidara.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu cemas. Lukanya tidak parah, kakinya hanya terkilir." jelas Mikoto sambil beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, ikut menghampiri ranjang Itachi.

"Saya minta maaf dan juga berterima kasih, kalau tidak ada Itachi saat itu pasti Kyuu-nee akan mengalami hal yang buruk." air mata Deidara kembali menetes.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. Yang terpenting mereka berdua tidak apa-apa?" ujar Mikoto sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang Deidara.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu sekarang?"

"Kyuu-nee masih belum sadar."

"Tapi, dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kami masih belum tahu, pemeriksaan lebih lanjut akan dilakukan saat Kyuu-nee sadar nanti."

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan Itachi kembali terbuka, kali ini yang masuk adalah anak laki-laki dengan pakaian seragan JHS yang memiliki wajah mirip Itachi -tanpa keriput-.

"Kaasan? bagaimana keadaan aniiki?"

"Sasu-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat putra bungsunya Uchiha Sasuke

"Tentu saja menjenguk aniiki dan hentikan panggilan itu kaasan. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." ujar Sasuke sedikit ketus, apalagi ada orang lain disini, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah kekasih aniikinya sekaligus kakak dari Naruto ehemkekasihnyaehem.

"Tapikan kau bisa pulang dulu dan ganti baju sayang. Kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Genma-san tadi menjemputku dan aku memintanya mengantarkanku kemari." jawab Sasuke sambil mendekat ke sisi ranjang Itachi

"bagaimana kondisi aniiki?"

"Dia baik, hanya kakinya saja yang terkilir."

"Cih, si keriput ini bikin orang panik saja." decih Sasuke

"Aku mendengarmu baka otouto." Itachi tiba-tiba membuka matanya, katiga orang yang berada di dekat ranjangnya berjengit kaget.

"Ck, kupikir kau tidur."

"Mana mungkin aku tidur jika kau berisik ne Sasu-chan."

.

Tak.

.

"Yak, kenapa kau memukulku?" seru Sasuke sambil menggosok kepalanya yang kena jitak Itachi.

"Hn, itu karena kau sudah tidak sopan padaku."

"Cih, kau kan memang keriputan aniiki. Rugi aku kemari, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Hn, pulang sana. Mandi, makan lalu kerjakan pr-mu. Jangan lupa minum susumu supaya kau tambah tinggi pendek." Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Itachi,," Mikoto menegur tindakan Itachi

"Aku tidak pendek baka aniiki. Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa lebih tinggi darimu dan Izuna-nii. Kau tunggu saja." dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina masih belum beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya pun masih setia menggenggam tangan Kyuubi, hingga ia merasakan gerakan pelan dari tangan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu,,"

"Kyuu" Kushina bisa melihat kelopak mata Kyuubi yang mulai perlahan terbuka.

"Sayang, Kyuubi." mendengar Istrinya yang memanggil-manggil nama Kyuubi, Minato dan Naruto segera menghampiri ranjang Kyuubi.

Mata dengan iris ruby itu sudah terbuka, ia bisa melihat wajah kaasannya yang basah akan air mata.

"Ka,,kaasan." ujar Kyuubi lirih

"Iya, sayang. Ini Kaasan." Kushina mengelus kepala Kyuubi dan mencium kening putrinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? mana yang sakit?" tanya Kushina

"Kyuu baik-baik saja kaasan."

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Minato segera beranjak keluar.

"Kyuu-nee, kau membuat kami takut" Naruto kembali menangis

"Ka,,kau Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

chap 6 up

.

.

Hola minna-san (^0^)/

Hua,,,, Dan ngebut ngetik gara-gara ada yang bilang fict ini kelamaan nggak di update sampe lumutan :3

hehhehe,,, moga-moga lumutnya udah dibersihin ya :D

terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fict ini,,,

.

.

.

Yosh,, gimme repiu ne minna-san

.

jaa ne (^_^)/

.

.

Nb : untuk 'Dokter Kyuubi'-nya harap bersabar dulu ya, masih tahap penggarapan.

hehehe.

untuk 'My Lovely' chap 2 bakalan SFN tapi Dan belum nemu alur yang pas. So harap bersabar dulu ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Mata dengan iris ruby itu sudah terbuka, ia bisa melihat wajah kaasannya yang basah akan air mata.

"Ka,,kaasan." ujar Kyuubi lirih

"Iya, sayang. Ini Kaasan." Kushina mengelus kepala Kyuubi dan mencium kening putrinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? mana yang sakit?" tanya Kushina

"Kyuu baik-baik saja kaasan."

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Minato segera beranjak keluar.

"Kyuu-nee, kau membuat kami takut" Naruto kembali menangis

"Ka,,kau Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

.

.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

.

okey,

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka,,kau Naruto?" tangis Naruto seketika berhenti. Kushina memandang Kyuubi khawatir.

"I,,iya. Ini aku Kyuu-nee, Naruto."

"Aarggh,," Kyuubi merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kyuu,, Kyuu sayang. Ada apa denganmu?" -Kushina

"Kyuu-nee, kau kenapa?" -Naruto

"Ke,,kepalaku sakit kaa,,kaasan." Kyuubi mencengkram kuat kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah saat kilasan-kilasan memori berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Cepat kau susul tousanmu Naru." seru Kushina pada Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlari keluar ruang perawatan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri kami dokter?" tanya Minato pada dokter yang merawat Kyuubi, saat ini ia dan Kushina berada di ruang dokter untuk mendengarkan keadaan Kyuubi sekarang.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tuan Namikaze. Apakah sebelumnya Kyuubi pernah mengalami trauma di kepalanya? Maksud saya apa dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Iya, dokter. Sekitar enam tahun lalu, ia bahkan sempat koma selama satu tahun." -Minato

"Hem, jadi begitu. Berarti itu saat nona Kyuubi berusia sekitar dua belas tahun?"

"Iya dokter. Apa kondisi Kyuubi baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk sekarang kondisi nona Kyuubi baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kenapa sepertinya ia tidak mengenali Naruto." -Kushina, "Apa dia mengalami amnesia lagi?"

"Saya rasa tidak, bukankah dia masih mengenali anda sebagai orang tuanya." -dokter, "Dugaan sementara saya adalah saat ini memori yang ada pada diri nona Kyuubi adalah memorinya saat ia berusia dua belas tahun. Karena pada saat pemeriksaan tadi, saya menanyakan kejadian yang ia alami berbeda dengan cerita dari saudara Itachi dan tuan Koga (pengemudi mobil)." Minato dan Kushina nampak terkejut.

"Anda tidar perlu khawatir, hal ini lumrah terjadi. Perlahan-lahan semua ingatan nona Kyuubi akan pulih, tapi jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu."

"Syukurlah." - Minato

"Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan mengenai keadaan nona Kyuubi, besok saya akan menjadwalkan pemeriksaan CT-scan dan MRI."

"Baiklah dokter. Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Kami permisi dulu."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Kyuu?" tanya Minato, dia hanya berdua dengan Kyuubi. Kushina dan Naruto sedang pergi ke kantin rumah sakit membeli makan malam.

"Hm, sudah lebih baik tousan. Maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir." mendengar Itu Minato mengelus surai merah Kyuubi sayang.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, melihatmu baik-baik saja kami sudah sangat bersyukur." Minato sudah menceritakan semua hal yang ia anggap perlu untuk Kyuubi ketahui saat ini supaya tidak terlalu memberatkan Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih tousan. Lalu apa kata dokter? Aku masih belum ingat semuanya. Bagaimana Naruto tumbuh jadi gadis yang manis dan cantik. Huh, pasti dia sudah punya pacar." ujar Kyuubi diakhiri kekehan pelan. Minato ikut mengulas senyum kala melihat kondisi Kyuubi.

"Dokter bilang perlahan-lahan semua ingatanmu akan segera kembali, kau hanya perlu bersabar dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Em,, tousan. Apa tousan tau anak- ah bukan sekarang pasti dia juga sudah besar, maksud Kyuu, apa tousan tau bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang ku tolong saat kecelakaan itu?" senyum di wajah Minato menghilang.

"Dia,, dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Minato dapat melihat dengan jelas raut lega di wajah putrinya. 'Kami-sama, hilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif di kepalaku' batin Minato.

Tak berapa lama, Kushina dan Naruto kembali ke ruang perawatan Kyuubi dengan menenteng beberapa bungkus makanan. Celotehan dan gelak tawa terdengar dari ruang perawatan Kyuubi mewarnai acara makan malam mereka, salahkan saja pada sosok remaja bersurai pirang yang tak hentinya bercerita tentang kenangan-kenangan menyenangkannya dulu bersama sang neesan aka Kyuubi dan Deidara.

"Hahahha,, Iya, aku ingat." ujar Kyuubi di tengah tawanya. Dia nampak sangat sehat, melihat itu ketiga anggota Namikaze di ruangan itu tak hentinya mengucap syukur.

"Sudah, hentikan bercandanya. Kau harus banyak istirahat Kyuu." -Kushina. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan mulai merebahkan kembali badannya.

"Lalu dimana barbie wanna be itu sekarang." tanya Kyuubi

"Dia sedang menjenguk temannya yang juga sakit." jawab Minato

"Huh,, di bahkan lebih memilih menjenguk temannya dari pada aku kembarannya." gerutu Kyuubi."

"Hahaha,,, mungkin kau juga akan begitu juga jika yang sakit itu kekasihmu Kyuu-nee" ujar Naruto.

"Eh,,, dia sudaha punya pacar?"

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan Naruto?" tegur Minato.

"Aku benar tousan, Dei-nee sudah punya kekasih. Dia kan kakaknya Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Siapa itu Sasuke, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi yang merasa asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Dia-,, er,,,, dia teman sekolah. Iya dia teman sekolah Naru." Kyuubi menatap curiga pada Naruto, seperti ada yang ia coba sembunyikan.

"Yakin hanya teman Naru?" pancing Kyuubi dan 'berhasil' sorak Kyuubi dalam hati saat melihat kedua pipi Naruto yang bersemu merah. "Dia kekasihmu bukan~" goda Kyuubi semakin menjadi. Sedangkan MinaKushi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua putrinya.

"Bu,,bukan. Dia bukan pacarku." Kyuubi memicingkan matanya , mencoba kembali menggoda adik bungsunya.

"Ah,, a,,aku akan menyusul Dei-nee dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah sadar." Naruto langsung melesat keluar kamar. Melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan Naruto membuat ketiga Namikaze itu tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, kau istirahatlah. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Kyuubi." pamit Deidara.

"Aku ikut" seru Itachi tiba-tiba sudah mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga ingin tau keadaannya."

"Tapi kondisimu masih begini. Nanti saja, aku janji akan memberitahumu keadaannya. Kau tidak perlu cemas." ujar Deidara.

"Dei-chan benar, sebaiknya kau istirahat du-" ucapan Mikoto terhenti saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang perawatan Itachi. Kemudian masuklah Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Permisi"

"Naru? Kenapa kau kesini? Apa ada yang terjadi pada Kyuubi?" tanya Deidara dengan raut cemas yang kentara di wajah ayunya.

"Kyuu-nee sudah sadar, nee-san. Dia sudah sadar." ujar Naruto dengan senyum bahagia.

"Benarkah?" tanya DeiItaMiko bersamaan. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, aku ingi melihat-"

"Aku ikut." keukeh Itachi yang sudah mulai turun dan berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

"Astaga,, kau bisa jatuh. Kakimu masih bengkak." Mikoto langsung menahan tubuh putranya yang akan kembali berjalan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kaasan."

"Hah,, tunggu sebentar aku akan meminjam kursi roda pada perawat. Kau tunggu saja disini sebentar." ujar Deidara kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Itachi.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang perawatan Kyuubi kembali terbuka, kepala pirang menyembul dari sana, Naruto kemudian membuka lebar pintu agar memudahkan Deidara yang sedang mendorong kursi roda Itachi agar bisa masuk.

"Kyuu-nee, lihat siapa yang datang?" seru Naru.

Kyuubi memandang ke arah pintu masuk dimana mereka masuk, sedikit mengernyitkan alis kala ia belum mendapati ingatan akan kedua orang yang dibawa masuk Naruto. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama kala ia ingat kalau Naruto tadi berpamitan ingin menjemput Deidara di kamar kekasihnya yang sedang sakit.

"Deidara?" ujar Kyuubi pelan.

Mendengar nada tanya yang dilayangkan Kyuubi, Deidara membulatkan matanya lalu bergegas mendekati ranjang Kyuubi sambil mendorong kursi roda Itachi.

"Ka,,kau tidak ingat aku?" Deidara sudah berada tepat di samping Kyuubi sambil menangkup wajah Kyuubi. "Iya, ini aku Deidara. Saudara kembarmu Kyuu."

"Hm, aku ingat padamu barbie wanna be" Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Deidara yang menangkup pipinya. Sedangkan Deidara sendiri mematung di tempat, 'Barbie wanna be' adalah panggilan Kyuubi dulu sebelum kecelakaan enam tahun lalu."

"Ka,,kau sudah ingat? Kau sudah ingat!" seru Deidara dan menangis haru sambil memeluk erat Kyuubi.

"Yak,, lep,,phass bhakha sseshhak." Deidara akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya "Yokatta yo." ujar Deidara dengan senyum tulus. Hal itu juga membuat hampir semua orang di ruangan itu mengulas senyum yang sama. Kecuali satu orang yang memandang mereka dengan alis terangkat.

"Ehem, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi yang merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya hanya menatap Itachi dengan alis tertekuk dalam. 'Kenapa wajahnya familiar ya?'

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hn, Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Er,, Dei. Siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Itachi terkejut bukan main. Begitu pun Deidara, ia memandang Kyuubi lalu beralih ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang sedari tadi belum membuka suara.

"Hai, aku Namikaze Kyuubi, saudara kembar Deidara. Lebih tepatnya aku adalah Onee-sannya." ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya khas orang berkenalan. Kyuubi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat uluran tangannya belum juga disambut oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Itachi memandang Kyuubi dalam, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasakan ketakutan besar saat Kyuubi tidak ingat akan dirinya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ujar Kyuubi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA." Itachi lepas kendali, ia tanpa sadar malah membentak Kyuubi.

"Ita-kun." tegur Mikoto sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"KENAPA KAU MARAH? AKU TAK TAU SIAPA DIRIMU KERIPUT." Kyuubi terpancing emosi, entahlah dirinya seakan memang pernah melihat pemuda dihadapannya ini tapi ia masih belum bisa menemukan serpihan memori akan pemuda ini.

"Su,,sudah Kyuu, tenanglah. Jaga emosimu. Kau juga Tachi-kun, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." lerai Deidara. "Kyuu, perkenalkan dia adalah kekasihku namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi dan kita satu sekolah di KSHS."

'Kekasihku' suara Deidara menggema terus menerus di kepala Kyuubi. 'Uchiha Itachi'

'Kekasihku'

'Uchiha Itachi'

'Uchiha Itachi'

'Itachi'

'Ita-'

"Arrghh." Kyuubi menjerit seraya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Melihat itu semua yang berada di ruangan Kyuubi menjadi panik.

"Kyuu kau kenapa nak?" tanya Kushina yang sudah berdiri disisi lain ranjang Kyuubi sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi.

"Minato panggilkan dokter." tak buang waktu Minato langsung melesat memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi, tousan?" tanya Deidara.

Mereka saat ini berada di luar ruangan Kyuubi, menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Kyuubi.

Minato menghela nafas berat, "Dokter bilang kalau ingatan Kyuubi saat ini adalah ingatannya sebelum kecelakaan enam tahun lalu." dari ujung matanya Minato melirik ke arah Itachi yang nampak kebingungan. Sedangkan Deidara namapak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi. "Tapi jangan khawatir, dokter bilang karena kejadian ini ingatan Kyuubi akan berangsur-angsur pulih. Kecelakaan kali ini mengembalikan semua ingatan Kyuubi tapi jangan terlalu memaksanya mengingat. Biarkan dia perlahan-lahan mengingatnya sendiri."

"Syukurlah." ujar Deidara sedikit merasa lega.

Pintu ruang perawatan Kyuubi terbuka, dokter yang tadi memeriksa Kyuubi menghampiri keluarga Namikaze.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi, Dok?" tanya Kushina

"Nona Kyuubi baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Saya memberinya obat tidur agar ia bisa beristirahat sejenak."

"Oh,, syukurlah. Terima kasih banyak dokter." ujar Minato

"Sama-sama nyonya. Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Permisi." Setelah dokter itu berlalu Kushina segera memasuki ruang perawatan Kyuubi diikuti Naruto dan Deidara. Saat Minato juga akan menyusul masuk kedalam suara Itachi menghentikannya.

"Paman Minato!" panggil Itachi, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan mengenai Kyuubi." Itachi memandang langsung ke arah Minato dengan tatapan tegas.

"Itachi-kun, sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruanganmu. Kau perlu istirahat, biarkan Namikaze-san menemani Kyuubi dulu." ujar Mikoto.

"Sebentar saja kaasan, kumohon." balas Itachi dengan melirik Mikoto yang berada di belakang kursi rodanya. "Paman Minato!" panggil Itachi lagi.

"Hah,,,, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Minato kembali menutup ruangan Kyuubi dan berjalan ke tempat duduk yang berada di depan ruangan Kyuubi. Mikoto mendorong kursi roda Itachi mendekati Minato.

"Paman bilang Kyuubi mengalami kecelakaan enam tahun lalu? Kecelakaan apa?" entahlah Itachi merasa perlu mengetahui peristiwa itu. Hatinya menyerukan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Mikoto hanya memperhatikan kedua orang itu dalam diam. 'Hah,,, sepertinya inilah saatnya.'

"Kecelakaan mobil, dia menyelamatkan temannya yang hampir tertabrak mobil." jelas Minato sambil memandang lurus ke arah Itachi. Itachi Membulatkan matanya, terlalu terkejut dengan informasi yang baru ia dengar. Otaknya bekerja cepat, mengidentifikasi kesamaan dengan kecelakaan yang ia alami sendiri enam tahun lalu.

"Si-" perkataan Itachi terhenti saat Minato kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kau, kau adalah anak yang diselamatkan Kyuubi enam tahun lalu." Itachi membeku, dirinya seperti tersambar petir. pilirannya mendadak blank. Ia tidak dapat berpikir setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Minato.

"Sepertinya itu yang memang harus kau ketahui." Minato melempar senyum lemah kearah Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali keruanganmu dan beristirahat. Aku juga ingin melihat Kyuubi." Minato kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Itachi-kun!" panggil Mikoto tapi tidak ada respon dari Itachi. Menghela nafas lagi Mikoto memanggil putra sulungnya. "Itachi!" Mikoto menepuk bahu Itachi pelan. Berhasil!, Mikoto berhasil mengembalikan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"Kita kembali ke ruanganmu ya!" Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mikoto pun mendorong kursi roda Itachi menuju ruangan perawatan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Fugaku, ia barusaja kembali setengah jam yang lalu mengambil baju ganti untuk Mikoto dan Itachi serta membawakan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Dia sudah tahu tentang kecelakaan enam tahun lalu." lirih Mikoto, memandang kearah Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan Mikoto yakin Itachi tidak menyadari kedatangan tousannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan anata?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan banyak. Biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya." Fugaku mengelus lembut punggung Mikoto.

.

.

.

**Enam tahun lalu.**

.

Fugaku bersama Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah dua hari ini berada di Ame. Mereka sedang mengunjungi kakak Fugaku yang tengah sakit. Uchiha Madara kakak dari Uchiha Fugaku di diagnosa menderita gagal ginjal. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia di rawat di Rumah Sakit Pusat Ame. Fugaku sudah menawarkan pada Madara agar di rawat di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha, tapi berkali-kali Madara menolak dengan alasan akan merepotkan keluarga Fugaku.

Madara sendiri adalah seorang single parent dengan satu orang putra, Uchiha Izuna. Istinya meninggal saat melahirkan Izuna. Selama ini mereka hanya hidup berdua di Kediaman Uchiha di Ame. Semenjak Madara sering sakit-sakitan, Fugaku selalu memboyong keluarganya ke Ame dua minggu sekali.

.

.

"Fugaku-sama!" seru seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai supir pribadi Fugaku, memasuki ruang perawatan Madara. Sontak saja sang supir mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Fugaku.

"Ma,,maafkan saya." pria bernama Genma itu menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku. Ia akan memarahi Genma andai saja Madara tidak sedang tertidur.

"A,,ano ada berita buruk dari kediaman Uchiha." Genma berusaha memilih kata yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan pada tuannya.

"Berita apa?" sela Mikoto, entahlah dari tadi perasaan tidak mengenakkan terus saja mengganggunya.

"A,ano... Tu,,tuan muda Itachi mengalami kecelakaan."

"Apa?" seru beberapa orang yang berada di ruang perawatan Madara aka Fugaku, Izuna dan Yamato (Kapala pelayan Madara). Sedangkan Mikoto hampir terjatuh karena terlalu terkejut akan berita yang baru di dengarnya. Beruntung Fugaku yang memang berada di dekat istrinya dengan sigap menahan tubuh Mikoto agar tidak terjatuh.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana keadaan putraku?" Mikoto tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Saya kurang tahu nyonya, mereka hanya mengatakan kalau tuan muda Itachi mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha."

"Paman, bibi, kalian kembalilah ke Konoha. Pasti saat ini Itachi sangat membutuhkan kalian." ujar Izuna.

"Tapi-" Fugaku bimbang ia sendiri tidak tega meninggalkan Izuna dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kondisi Madara sendiri masih belum stabil setelah operasi kemarin.

"Chichi pasti baik-baik saja. Aku juga pasti baik-baik saja paman. Lagi pula ada Yamato-san disini, jadi paman dan bibi kembali saja. Itachi lebih butuh kalian."

"Maafkan kami Izuna" Fugaku mengelus surai raven khas keturunan para Uchiha.

"Semoga Kami-sama melindunginya." ujar Izuna.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami pamit sekarang." pamit Fugaku sambil menggendong Sasuke kecil yang tengah tertidur dan mengikuti Mikoto yang berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Jangan lupa kabari kami paman."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Fugaku sangat bersyukur putra sulungnya selamat dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Itachi. Pihak kepolisian sudah menjelaskan peristiwa naas yang menimpa putranya dan teman sekolah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa putranya.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja." Mikoto menangis dipelukan Fugaku, ia sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih melindungi putranya.

"Tapi bagaimana keadaan teman sekolah Itachi? Apa ia baik-baik saja anata?"

"Kondisinya lebih buruk dari Itachi, pihak kepolisian hanya menjelaskan kalau sepertinya dia mengalami perdarahan otak."

"Kami-sama!"

"Aku sudah mencoba menanyakan kondisinya lebih lanjut, tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut karena bukan kerabat pasien."

"Lindungilah anak itu. Semoga ia baik-baik saja." Mikoto kembali terisak. "Aku ingin menjenguknya, ayo kita ke ruang perawatannya." ajak Mikoto.

"Dia sedang di operasi sekarang. Lebih baik besok saja kita melihat mereka." obrolan mereka terhenti saat samar-samar ia mendengar Itachi yang terus menyebut nama seseorang dalam tidurnya.

"Dei,,,"

"Dei,,,"

"Dei,,,"

"Ssstttt,,, tenanglah Ita-kun, semua baik-baik saja. Kaasan disini." Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Itachi agar kembali tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Fugaku sudah berada di depan ruang perawatan Kyuubi. Ia berencana menjenguk teman Itachi yang sudah menolong Itachi sekaligus berterima kasih. Dari kaca pintu ruangan Kyuubi, Fugaku bisa melihat sosok gadis kecil bersurai pirang dengan berbagai jenis alat medis yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Di samping ranjang itu ia juga melihat wanita berambut merah seumuran istrinya menggenggam tangan gadis cilik tersebut.

Saat hendak mengetuk pintu ruang perawatan di depannya, ponsel Fugaku berdering. Sedikit mengernyitkan alis saat mendapati nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo."

"Fugaku-sama!" seru suara si penelfon, "Ini saya Yamato."

"Hn, ada apa Yamato?" Fugaku serasa mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"A,,ano,,, Ma,,madara-sama,,,,"

"Kenapa dengan niisan? Bicara yang jelas Yamato?"

"Ma,,maaf Fugaku-sama, Madara-sama kritis kembali dan keadaannya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya dan dokter bilang kalau Madara-sama tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Fugaku terkejut mendengar berita yang disampaikan Yamato, terang saja kemarin kondisi Madara sudah mulai membaik. 'Kami-sama!'

"Baiklah Yamato, aku akan kesana sekarang juga. Tolong jaga Izuna." Fugaku langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan Kyuubi, mengurungkan niatannya untuk menjenguk Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Malam Itu keluarga Uchiha dirundung duka mendalam. Kakak Fugaku, Uchiha Madara dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan seorang putra yang masih kecil, Uchiha Izuna.

"Menangislah nak, jika dengan begitu hatimu bisa sedikit tenang." ujar Fugaku sambil mengelus lembut surai raven Izuna. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar, tangis memilukan dari seorang anak yang sudah menjadi yatim piatu di usianya yang masih muda. Fugaku hanya membiarkan Izuna menangis sepuasnya dalam dekapannya. Ia sudah menganggap Izuna seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tinggalah bersama kami di Konoha, jadilah kakak yang baik untuk Itachi dan Sasuke. paman ingin kau menganggap paman dan bibi sebagai pengganti haha dan chichimu. Kami semua menyayangimu.

.

.

**End of Flashback.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 7 up

.

.

Hola minna-san (^0^)/ Dan kembaliii

Hehe,,, udah pada kejawabkan pertanyaan reader semua :3

Banyak yang gemes ya ama chap sebelumnya, hehehe... emang sengaja tuh :3

Ingatan Kyuubi udah balik dan itachi udah tau kalo kyuu itu yang nolongin dia,

tapi? :3 Tunggu chap depan aja lah :3

Disini Dan juga jelasin sedikit tentang status Izuna

maaf ya chap ini ada 'Death Chara' sekali nongol udah langsung dimatiin #dikejar Madara

Dan juga mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fict ini,,,

.

.

.

Yosh,, gimme repiu ne minna-san

.

jaa ne (^_^)/

.

.

Yah,,, meskipun udah telat beberapa hari tapi,,,

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016 MINNA-SAN \\(^0^)/


	8. Chapter 8

_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_

A Naruto Fiction

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.

.

.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

.

Okey,

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa saat lalu dari Minato.

'Jadi yang menolongku waktu itu Kyuubi bukan Deidara?'

'Tapi kenapa dia menyamar menjadi Deidara?'

'Lantas kenapa dia juga menyelamatkanku?' Itachi mengacak surai ravennya frustasi

'Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang kucintai?'

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**.

.

Itachi baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di taman belakang saat netranya menemukan hal asing yang sangat jarang ia dapati di taman ini selama ini. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sosok gadis yang Itachi akui cukup cantik, sedang duduk di bawah pohon -tempat favoritnya- tengah membaca sebuah buku. Seakan terhipnotis Itachi berjalan kearah gadis bersurai pirang itu. Dari jaraknya sekarang Itachi bisa melihat gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Senyum geli muncul di bibir Itachi kala melihat kaca mata Itu hampir merosot dari hidung bangirnya.

Saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa meter, sang gadis yang belum Itachi ketahui namanya itu tiba-tiba menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu membetulkan kaca matanya lalu beranjak berdiri dan berlari menjauh seakan tidak mengetahui keberadaan Itachi.

'Ck, ada apa dengannya?'

'Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa namanya.'

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Itachi masih belum bertemu dengan gadis yang ia jumpai tempo hari. Itachi juga tak menemukannya di taman belakang sekolah seperti hari sebelumnya. Itachi sedikit merasa frustasi karena tak kunjung menemukan gadis yang sudah menarik hatinya. Hingga hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana ada penggabungan kelas Itachi Kelas 5-B dengan kelas 5-F pada pelajaran olahraga.

Jujur saja Itachi sebenarnya paling anti dengan kelas gabungan apalagi pelajran olahraga. Alasannya sudah pasti kerena-

"Kyaaaa,, Uchiha-sama~" teriakan membahana dari para fansgirlnya yang jumlahnya sudah pasti akan bertambah karena kelas gabungan.

Para siswi-siswi itu menjerit histeris dan menyerukan nama Itachi berkali-kali, apalagi saat dirinya di panggil untuk pengambilan nilai lari jarak pendek. Menghela nafas lelah akan nasibnya yang selalu seperti ini. Itachi memilih tak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang membahana badai itu dan tetap berjalan dengan santai, enggan menanggapi namanya yang dielu-elukan para siswi. Hingga saat ia sudah berada dalam posisi berjongkok menunggu aba-aba dimulainya test. Obsidiannya menangkap sosok gadis yang beberpa hari ini dicarinya. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu tidak sedang menoleh ke arahnya, melainkan sedang memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain bola basket setelah melakukan test lari. Meskipun begitu Itachi sudah cukup senang akhirnya ia sudah tau dimana kelas si gadis berada tinggal mengetahui namanya saja dan itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Itachi. Senyum menawan itu masih setia bertengger bahkan saat tes lari itu dimulai dan malah mendapatkan riuh teriakan dari para penggemarnya. Namun sangat disayangkan, Itachi malah diminta oleh Guy sensei untuk mengambil kunci gudang di kantor guru sehingga ia harus bersabar diri karena masih belum mengetahui nama gadis berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

Beruntung setelah jam pelajaran olah raga adalah jam istirahat pertama, jadi Itachi bisa sedikit bersantai. Setelah mengganti baju olahraganya, Itachi memutuskan untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya di taman belakang seperti biasa dan juga berharap menemukan gadis berambut pirang itu. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi, gadis itu tak juga muncul. Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan berencana untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di perpustakaan.

Itachi sengaja memilih jalan yang agak jauh yaitu dengan memutar ke arah barat melewati deretan kelas 5 D,E dan F. Ia masih berharap akan menemukan gadis pirang bermata biru yang ia lihat saat tes lari tadi. Saat melewati kelas 5-F ia sedikit memelankan langkahnya dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, memindai adakah gadis itu. Tapi nihil, ia tak juga menemukan gadis itu. Menghela nafas berat ia menarik kakinya agar segera sampai di tujuannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Itachi segera mengambil sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik dan belum pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Karena hampir semua buku bergenre Sci-fi di perpustakaan ini sudah pernah ia baca. Tak menunggu lama, Itachi sudah larut pada bacaannya.

Hampir lima belas menit Itachi berada di perpustakaan. Ia sempat melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 09:55 yang artinya lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Itachi menyudahi acara membacanya dan berencana mengembalikan buku ke tempat asalnya.

Saat sudah berada di deretan novel, ia melihat gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang berada di rak novel Sci-fi. Dengan langkah mantap Itachi mendekat, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat gadis itu seperti tengah kesusahan ingin mengambil buku yang memang berada di rak paling atas. Gadis itu mencoba meraih buku tersebut dengan berjinjit dan terkadang sedikit melompat tapi buku itu tak kunjung dapat diraihnya. Merasa kasihan Itachi pun segera menghampirinya dan langsung mengambil buku yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Ini, kau tadi ingin mengambil buku ini kan?" Itachi berujar sambil menyodorkan bukunya kepada gadis pirang itu.

"Ha,,ha'i "

"Itu salah satu buku favoritku, ceritanya sangat menarik" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku jarang melihat ada siswi yang suka membaca buku seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ah,, kenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi. Namamu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan tangannnya.

"Kyu- ,,ma..maksudku Deidara, Namikaze Deidara" ujar gadis yang mengaku bernama Deidara.

"Baiklah Namikaze-chan selamat membaca bukunya" ujar Itachi kemudian beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan saat mendengar bel berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi. Senyum bahagia tak kunjung pudar dari paras Itachi. 'Akhirnya aku sudah tau siapa dirimu. Namikaze Deidara dari kelas 5-F.'

.

.

Sejak itu, Itachi mulai mengamati Deidara dari jauh. Mengamati tingkah polah dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sudah menarik hatinya. Ia masih terlalu malu hanya sekedar untuk menyapanya. Dia beberapa kali mendapati Deidara sedang duduk di pojok perpustakaan sambil membaca sebuah novel sci-fi dengan gaya yang sama saat Itachi pertama kali melihatnya. Deidara dengan sebuah kacamata yang agak melorot di hidung bangirnya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan bagi Itachi.

Itachi memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah novel sci-fi secara rendom. Hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah novel yang berada di rak paling atas yang sempat Itachi ambilkan untuk Deidara tempo hari. Ia pun meraih novel tersebut dan melihat daftar peminjam buku dan seperti dugaannya terdapat nama Deidara di daftar peminjam buku. Karena merasa penasaran Itachi memilih salah satu novel secara rendom dan kembali membuka novel tersebut tepat pada daftar peminjam dan kembali Itachi menemukan nama Deidara di bawah namanya.

"Ternyata dia juga gemar membaca novel sci-fi" gumam Itachi

.

.

.

.

**End of flashback**

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Tachi-kun?" ujar Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. "Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam."

"Kaasan!" panggil Itachi

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

"..."

"Kecelakaan enam tahun lalu." lirih Itachi, "Aku,,,, aku,,,"

Mikoto mengusap sayang surai raven Itachi, " Maafkan kaasan, seharusnya sejak awal kaasan memberi taumu kebenarannya."

"Maksud kaasan?" Itachi mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Kau masih ingat hari dimana pamanmu Madara meninggal dunia?"

"Hn, sehari setelah aku mengalami kecelakaan."

"Benar, lalu saat itu juga kita semua langsung pergi ke Ame dan menginap disana selama beberapa hari." Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pembenaran.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Izuna-kun dan kau pun sangat menyayangi paman Madara, kita semua sangat kehilangan waktu itu, kau berusaha menguatkan Izuna dan menghiburnya, sampai akhirnya ia mau pindah ke Konoha bersama kita." Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan cerita dari Mikoto

"Disaat Izuna sudah mulai ceria, kau tiba-tiba menjadi pemurung dan sering mengunci diri di kamar." Itachi ingat saat itu adalah hari dimana ia mendengar kabar kepindahan Deidara yang tiba-tiba, tanpa tau bagaimana kondisinya pasca kecelakaan.

"Aku dan tousanmu berusaha mencari tau, hingga suatu hari kau jatuh sakit. Kau mengalami demam tinggi dan terus mengigau memanggila nama Dei-chan dan terus meminta maaf."

"Tousanmu langsung menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai keadaan Dei-chan ke rumah sakit tempatmu dan ia dirawat. Tapi sayangnya di rumah sakit itu tidak ada pasien dengan nama Namikaze Deidara."

"Kemudian anak buah tousanmu kembali menyelidiki lebih dalam dan seperti yang di jelaskan oleh Minato-san tadi jika yang sebenarnya menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu adalah Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Dari keterangan yang diberikan anak buah tousanmu, Kyuubi mengalami koma setelah operasi pertama tapi ia kembali mengalami serangan sehingg ia kembali harus menjalani operasi kedua" Itachi terkejut mengetahui kebenaran yang diceritakan Mikoto

"Setelah kondisinya stabil, Kyuubi di pindahkan ke rumah sakit di Jerman dan hampir setahun ia terbaring koma."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kaasan dan taousan tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku?"

"Maafkan kaasan, kaasan takut kau akan semakin merasa bersalah. Yang dialami Kyuubi bukan suatu hal yang mudah diterima bagi siapa pun. Belum lagi kondisimu saat itu, dokter bilang kau terlalu stres hingga kau jatuh sakit." Mikoto sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Melihat itu, Itachi merasa bersalah pada ibunya, "Maafkan aku kaasan. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas."

"Demi dirimu, tousanmu terus-terusan meminta anak buahnya untuk mengawasi keadaan Kyuubi pasca kecelakaan itu, bahkan hingga saat ini. Tapi kecelakaan hari ini sepertinya luput dari pengawasan mereka. Kaasan minta maaf."

"Tidak, ini bukan salah kaasan. Kaasan tidak salah apa-apa." Itachi merengkuh Mikoto dalam pelukannya.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Mikoto membantu Itachi berbaring

"Hn. Tousan kemana kaasan?"

"Tousanmu,,, tousanmu sedang keluar sebentar, nanti juga ia akan kembali. Sudah kau tidak usah memikirkan tousanmu. Istirahatlah."

"Hn." Mikoto membenarkan letak selimut Itachi, "Oyasumi." Mikoto mendaratkan ciuman di kening putra sulungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou" sapa Kushina sambil beranjak dari sofa saat melihat Kyuubi bangun. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

"Ohayou mo kaasan. Hm,, tidur Kyuu nyenyak." jawab Kyuubi dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dokter bilang kau akan menjalani pemeriksaan CT-Scan dan MRI jam sembilan dan sekarang baru jam tujuh lewat lima. Kau ingin sarapan dulu?"

"Aku ingin mandi"

"Tidak untuk sekarang Kyuu, kau masih sakit. Lihat kondisimu."

"Tapi aku risih kaasan~. Aku ingin mandi"

"Hah,, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Kaasan akan menyekamu dan tidak ada protes." Ujar Kushina cepat saat melihat Kyuubi hendak menyelanya.

"Ck, baiklah."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam makan siang Minato datang bersama dengan Kakashi. Mereka mendapat kabar dari Kushina tentang kondisi Kyuubi setelah melakukan pemeriksaan CT-Scan dan MRI, bahwa kondisi baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang besok dan bisa melakukan rawat jalan.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu, Kyuu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Hm, seperti yang paman lihat aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Lihat, aku bawa apa?"

"Wahh,,, apel!" seru Kyuubi layaknya anak kecil yang diberi permen. "Terima kasih paman." Kyuubi menerima satu keranjang kecil berisikan apel merah segar.

"Hm, makanlah sepuasmu."

"Pasti."

.

**Tok,,,tok,,,tok,,,**

.

"Permisi!"

Pintu ruang perawatan Kyuubi terbuka, menampilkan empat orang pemuda dengan paras yang lumayan tampan.

"Eh,, kalian?"

"TAICHO!"

.

**Tak**.

.

"Ittai"

"Ini rumah sakit Hidan bukan pasar. Jangan berisik." ujar Shukaku. Sedangkan Hidan hanya bisa mengelus keplanya yang terkena jitakan Shukaku.

"Maaf, paman, bibi. Kami adalah teman Kyuubi taicho. Kami kesini untuk menjenguk keadaaannya." Ujar Kimimaro.

"Taicho?" beo Minato

"Iya tousan, mereka anak buahku" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan di sekolah barumu Kyuu?" Minato memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pening tiba-tiba menderanya. 'Sepertinya ia ingin menjadi penerus Kushi-chan'

Cengiran Kyuubi semakin lebar, "Tentu saja menikmati masa remajaku tousan, apa lagi? "

"Kalian tau dari mana aku disinj?" Tanya Kyuubi pada keempat pemuda tersebut.

"Tadi pagi kami ke kelasmu, tapi teman sekelasmu bilang kau mengalami kecelakaan kemarin, jadi kami memutuskan langsung kemari." Jelas Utakata.

"Hm, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Shukaku

"Aku sudah baikan, besok sudah boleh pulang."

"Syukurlah. Ah, ini kami membawakan makanan kesukaanmu taicho." Kembali Kyuubi disodorkan sekeranjang apel oleh Kimimaro.

"Hua,,, arigatou Kimi-chan" seru Kyuubi riang sambil menerima keranjang apel dari Kimimaro tanpa mengetahui jika senyuman Kyuubi barusan berefek besar pada keempat pemuda tersebut.

"Ka,,kami senang kau menyukainya" ujar Kimimaro

"Dasar maniak apel" ledek Kakashi

"Biarin." Ujar Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kakashi

.

**Tok,,tok,,tok,,**

.

Pintu ruang perwatan Kyuubi kembali terbuka, kali ni menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan wajah khas klan Uchiha.

"Ah, Izuna-san. Mari silahkan masuk." Minato mempersilahkan Izuna masuk.

"Wah, ramai sekali?"

"Iya, teman-teman Kyuubi datang berkunjung." Minato

"Panta saja ramai. Ah ini untukmu, semoga lepas sembuh." Izuna memberikan rangkaian bunga krisan ungu* pada Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih Izuna-san."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Hm, sudah lebih baik. Kata dokter besok sudah boleh pulang."

Shukaku, Hidan, Utakata dan Kimimaro menatap tak suka ke arah Izuna. Merasa sedang diperhatikan Izuna berbalik dan menatap ke empat pemuda teman Kyuubi yang masih mengenakan seragam KSHS. Anehnya ke empat pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendengus pelan. Tak ambil pusing, Izuna kembali menatap Kyuubi yang tengah memakan apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong oleh Kushina.

"Kau mau?" tawar Kyuubi pada Izuna yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Izuna

"Kau suka apel?"

"Aku?" tunjuk Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. "Sangat." Senyum manis pun tercetak di wajahnya.

"Izuna-san, dia itu sudah seperti maniak apel. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan apel, pasti tidak akan dilewatkannya." Kakashi

"Urusai paman mesum" seru Kyuubi. Mendengar seruan Kyuubi tawa semua orang di ruangan itu meledak, sedangkan Kyuubi malah mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek.

.

**Tok,,tok,,tok,,**

.

Tawa mereka seketika mereda saat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Izuna memasuki ruangan Kyuubi dengan menggunakan tongkat.

"Hei, kau kemari? " Izuna

"Hn." Itachi sedikit terkejut mendapati kamar Kyuubi yang penuh orang di dalamnya. '

Sedangkan Kyuubi juga cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Itachi ke sini. Oh,, jangan lupakan fakta terbaru bahwa Kyuubi sudah ingat semuanya kemarin malam. Bahkan kecelakaan yang membuat pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu berjalan dengan tongkat.

"Itachi" gumam Kyuubi pelan saat dengan perlahan Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sadar atau tidak, tapi beberapa orang disana merasakan perubahan atmosfir di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik." Ujar Kyuubi tanpa berani menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Hn, syukurlah."

"Ka,,kau sendiri?" perlahan setelah memantapkan hatinya, Kyuubi menatap Itachi

"Baik, kakiku hanya terkilir, sore nanti sudah bisa pulang."

"Ah,, begitu. Syukurlah, maaf gara-gara aku kau sampai seperti ini."

"Hn, tidak ma" kalimat Itachi terhenti. "Kau sudah ingat?" ada nada terkejut bercampur perasaan lega pada diri Itachi.

"Hm" Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalnya.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat siapa aku?" Tanya Itachi kelewat antusias.

"Iya" senyum di terkembang di wajah senyum di terkembang di wajah Itachi.

"Kau adalah teman sekelasku di KSHS yang duduk di sebelah bangkuku dekat dengan jendela dan,,, kekasih Deidara." Senyum di wajah Itachi seketika itu langsung sirna.

Bukan itu yang ingin di dengarnya dari Kyuubi.

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa?" mencoba tak acuh, Kyuubi kembali memakan potongan apel di piringnya, "Kau mau?" tawar Kyuubi pada Itachi. Tapi Itachi langsung menepisnya, sehingga piring itu jatuh dan pecah.

.

**Prang**.

.

"Tak bisakah kau mengingat dengan benar" seru Itachi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Itachi" dengan sigap Izuna menahan Itachi yang sepertinya sedang emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan keriput, jika tidak suka apel, jangan buang apelku yang berharga." Marah Kyuubi.

"Sudah Kyuu, mungkin Itachi-kun tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagi pula kau masih punya banyak apel." Kushina berusaha menenangkan Kyuubi yang mengira kalau apel berharga Kyuubi tidak dihargai.

"Kau masih belum ingat aku?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kan. Apa sih maumu, huh?"

"Kau"

"Sudah, kita kembali ke kamarmu saja. Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat." Izuna berusaha membawa Itachi keluar.

"Lepaskan aku Izu-nii. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

.

**Ceklek**.

.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" ujar Deidara yang datang bersama Sasori. Deidara memandang bingung ruangan Kyuubi yang penuh orang, ia bisa melihat tousan dan pamannya yang berdiri di dekat sofa, lalu ibunya yang berada disisi ranjang Kyuubi dan tak jauh dari sana ada Itachi dan sang kakak serta empat pemuda yang diketahui Deidara sebagai anak buah Kyuubi.

"Untung kau sudah datang, Dei. Tolong kau bawa kekasihmu kembali ke ruangannya." Ujar Kyuubi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin istiraat."

"HEI"

"Sebaiknya kalian semua kembali, sepertinya Kyuubi sudah lelah. Biarkan ia beristirahat." Kakashi menengahi, ia berjalan meghampiri ranjang Kyuubi.

"Sebaiknya, anda membawa adik anda kembali ke kamarnya." Ujar Kakashi datar sambil menatap Itachi tajam.

'Sial, orang ini lagi. Siapa sih dia?' seolah menantang, Itachi balas menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Ayo kita pergi Itachi, biarkan Kyuubi istirahat."

"Tapi"

"Uchiha Itachi." suara tegas Izuna dan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Itachi segan melawan sang kakak. Dengan patuh Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuubi.

"Aku bantu" tawar Deidara sambil membantu Itachi berjalan.

Kyuubi memandang kepergian Itachi dalam diam, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya saat Itachi menolehkan kepadanya sebelum berlalu dari ruanga Kyuubi..

"Ekhem, er,, kalau begitu lebih baik kami pamit pulang kalau begitu." Ujar Kimimaro

"Ah, maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanannya dan terima kasih sudah menjenguk Kyuubi." Minato

"Sama-sama paman. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Selamat siang." Kimimaro

"Selamat siang dan hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya. Semoga lekas sembuh taicho. Kami menunggumu di sekolah."

Di ruangan ini sekarang hanya ada mereka berempat, Kyuubi, Kushina, Minato dan Kakashi. Suasananya menjadi sangat hening, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran maing-masing.

"Tousan!"

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Aku,,, aku sudah mengambil keputusan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan tousan setelah akhir semester ini. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Kushina

"Sudah saatnya Kyuu berhenti main-main dan focus membantu tousan di perusahaan. Kyuubi sudah cukup senang bisa jalan-jalan keliling eropa dan menikamti masa senior high di Jepang."

"Tousan sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau masih ingin bersenang-senang dulu. Kau masih delapan belas tahun, kau masih belum berkewajiban bekerja. Tousan dan pamanmu ini masih bisa mengurus perusahaan." Minato cukup tau alasan Kyuubi yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin membantu tousan. Aku ingin bekerja di perusahaan, apalagi sebentar lagi paman Kakashi akan menikah. Pasti paman akan sibuk dengan pernikahannya."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Kau masih bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Hm, terima kasih tousan."

.

.

.

.

Itachi bersama Izuna, Deidara dan Sasori memauki ruangan perawatan Itachi yang di sambut oleh pekikan suara Mikoto.

"Kami-sama,,, kau dari mana saja Itachi! Kaasan mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Hn." Menghela nafas lelah, Mikoto beralih menatap Izuna.

Mengerti akan arti tatapan Mikoto, "Kami dari ruangan Kyuubi, kaasan." Izuna membantu Itachi duduk di ranjangnya.

Mikoto memandang Itachi dengan tatapan sendu, seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan putranya.

"Izuna-kun, bisa bantu Kaasan mengurusi administrasi rumah sakit. Dokter bilang Itachi sudaah boleh pulang sore ini"

"Hn, baik kaasan." Sebelum beranjak, Izuna sempat memandang Itachi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dibenaknya.

"Wah, rupanya ada Dei-chan dan Saso-kun yang datang. Mari silahkan duduk"

"Terima kasih, Bi."

"Apa ada yang bisa Deidara bantu bibi?" saat melihat Mikoto membereskan beberapa barang ke dalam tas koper kecil.

"Ah,, Dei-chan, tidak perlu ini sudah hamper selesai." Ujar Mikoto, "Bagaimana keadaan saudarimu?"

"Dia baik, besok sudah boleh pulang."

"Ah, Syukurlah."

"Sepertinya, Itachi-kun butuh istirahat, lebih baik aku kembali ke ruangan Kyuubi." Ujar Deidara saat melihat Itachi yang berbaring menghadap jendela.

"Sepertinya begitu. Maaf ya, kalian kemari tapi Tachi malah beristirahat."

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Saya permisi kalau begitu." Deidara beranjak dari duduknya, memandang punggung Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Itachi.

"Kami-sama,, aku lupa!" seru Mikoto "Saso-kun, bibi minta tolong jaga Tachi-kun sebentar, bibi harus menyusul Izuna."

"Hn, Baik bi."

Setelah Mikoto pergi, Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang Itachi.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur." Ujar Sasori dan benar saja, beberapa detik berikutnya Itachi berbalik dan membuka matanya, menampilkan manic onix yang biasanya menawan, seakan seolah telah meredup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku."

"..." Sasori masih belum mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Itachi.

"Hah,,, biar ku tebak. Ini ada hubungannya dengan kau dan kembar Namikaze itukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 8 up

.

.

Hola minna-san (^0^)/ Dan kembaliii

Hehe,,, maaf ye baru bisa update sekarang

Hah,,, maksih banyak atas teroran reader yang getol minta fict ini segera lanjut, terutama buat "Guest-san, Oka-san, Habibah-san" yang udah bolak-balik repiu di fict2 Dan yang lain buat segera update nih fict. Nah,,, ini udah lanjut ya,,, semoga puas bacanya dan semoga gak kepanjangan 3k+

Tapi buat yang ngerasa fict2 bikinan Dan kepanjangan, Dan minta maaf kalau kalian bosen bacanya. Dan nggak bisa bikin Fict pendek yang nggak nyampe 1k.

Soalnya secara pribadi kalo Dan baca fict buatan para Author yang lain dan hanya cuma 1k itu rasanya gemes sendiri, apalagi kalo cerita bikinan mereka seru. Serasa belum puas aja bacanya. Makanya rata-rata fict dan wordnya pasti banyak 2k+

Dan juga mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fict ini,,,

**Askasufa, Hina devilujoshi, Namitetsu, Oka, Habibah794, Kiwi689, Guest, Bartholomeo **

Yang udah nyempetin repiu di chap sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Yosh,, gimme repiu ne minna-san

.

jaa ne (^_^)/

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur." Ujar Sasori dan benar saja, beberapa detik berikutnya Itachi berbalik dan membuka matanya, menampilkan manic onix yang biasanya menawan, seakan seolah telah meredup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku."

"..." Sasori masih belum mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Itachi.

"Hah,,, biar ku tebak. Ini ada hubungannya dengan kau dan kembar Namikaze itukan?"

.

.

.

**_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_**

**A Naruto Fiction**

**Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)**

**Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.**

.

.

Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.

.

.

.

Okey,

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap tak percaya pada Sasori. Seakan mengerti akan arti tatapan Itachi, Sasori mendengus pelan, "Terkejut aku tau tentang mereka?" Sasori menatap Itachi dalam "Hn."

"Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang bingung." Sasori memaklumi respon sahabat ravennya ini. "Aku juga."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau sukai diantara mereka? Deidara atau Kyuubi." Itachi terdiam, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasori.

Sasori mengulas senyum hambar, "Kau tau Chi, sejak pertama kali melihat Deidara, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Sasori dapat melihat wajah Itachi perlahan mengeras.

"Bahkan hingga sekarang pun rasa itu masih ada."

"Kau jangan bercanda Sas, ini tidak lucu." Itachi mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Itachi kembali terdiam terjadi jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Sasori kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi sejak kau menceritakan kalau kau sudah menemukan gadis masa lalumu, yang ternyata 'Deidara' kau berubah menjadi lebih hidup saat kau bercerita tentangnya." kembali sebuah senyum hambar terukir di bibir Sasori "Lalu aku bisa apa?"

"Kita sudah berteman sejak junior high, aku kenal dirimu cukup baik dan kau pun juga mengenal diriku sama baiknya. Aku tidak akan merebut gadis yang setengah mati dicintai oleh sahabatku sendiri." Itachi hanya mendengarkan perkataan Sasori. "Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." lirih Sasori.

"Tapi,,,, sikapmu berubah sejak kepindahan Kyuubi ke sekolah kita. Jujur saja, aku marah melihat sikapmu yang plin-plan. Kau tau kau sudah memiliki Deidara tapi sadar atau tidak perhatianmu selalu teralihkan jika ada Kyuubi."

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, akan banyak hati yang tersakiti. Aku akan berbesar hati merelakan Deidara padamu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya dan bisa membuatnya bahagia bersamamu."

"Tapi, jika kau menyakitinya, jangan salahkan aku jika aku merebut Deidara darimu." tegas Sasori.

Keduanya terdiam, seolah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. hingga suara Itachi memecah keheningan yang cukup canggung di antara keduanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melukai hati siapa pun, bahkan kau, Deidara dan Kyuubi. Aku sendiri juga merasakan sakit Sas." kini giliran Sasori yang diam menyimak perkataan Itachi.

"Apa kau tau, jika orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan enam tahun yang lalu ternyata bukan Deidara?" Sasori terkejut mendengar penuturan Itachi. 'Jika bukan Deidara yang menyelamatkan Itachi, lalu-' mata Sasori membola saat mengingat perkataan Deidara padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kyuu,,,kyuubi."

"Sepertinya kau bisa menebaknya." Itachi tersenyum kecut.

"Aku mengetahuinya kemarin, cerita sebenarnya dari paman Minato."

"La,,lalu?"

Itachi menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui tentang kecelakaan yang dialaminya enam tahun lalu pada Sasori.

"Ja,,jadi Kyuubi saat itu menyamar menjadi Deidara dan menolongmu."

"Hn."

"Ta,,tapi kenapa? Kau tahu kenapa dia menolongmu?"

"Entahlah Sas, aku juga tidak tau."

"Tunggu!" seru Sasori tiba-tiba. "Bukankah dulu kau dan Deidara satu sekolah di elemantary school?"

"Hn."

"Jadi bukankah sudah jelas semuanya jika gadis masa lalumu itu Deidara bukan Kyuubi. Kau banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Deidara di sekolah yang sama. Kyuubi tidak satu sekolah dengan kalian, bukan! Sedangkan Kyuubi mungkin hanya beberapa kali saja menyamar menjadi Deidara dan kebetulan saat itu dia menyelamatkanmu."

"Huh,,, kebetulan. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, Sas."

"Memang kami tidak satu sekolah, tapi,,,,, entahlah aku masih merasa ada yang tidak ku ketahui dan 'kebetulan' yang kau maksud itu semakin membuatku ragu akan perasaanku. Aku sendiri masih bingung siapa diantara mereka yang benar-benar aku sukai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Deidara berbeda dengan Deidara yang ku kenal dulu."

"Ayolah keriput, sudah enam tahun berlalu. Setiap orang bisa berubah."

"Tapi ini berbeda muka bayi." perlahan suasana antara Itachi dan Sasori mulai mencair.

"Hn." Sasori memutar matanya bosan.

"Jangan gunakan treadmark Uchiha."

"Iya,,, ya,,,, baiklah. Sekarang katakan apa yang berbeda pada Deidara." dengus Sasori

"Deidara yang ku kenal dulu cukup baik di bidang olahraga. Tapi Deidara sekarang tidak suka hal-hal yang membuatnya banyak berkeringat."

"Jaman sekarang mana ada cewek yang suka berkeringat keriput, mereka terlalu peduli akan penampilannya."

"Kau benar. Tapi bukan hanya itu, yang ku tahu Deidara dulu suka novel sci-fi seperti ku. Tapi koleksinya malah banyak yang romance bahkan dia juga mengoleksi komik shoujo."

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan genre sci-fi." jawab Sasori cuek.

"Kegemaran seseorang tidak bisa berubah begitu saja, Sas."

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Hah,,,, aku masih berpikir."

"Ck, jangan banyak berpikir, keriputmu nanti tambah banyak."

"Sialan kau." Sasori berkelit dari lemparan bantal Itachi

"Hahahaha,,,,, jangan sampai masalah ini berlarut-larut atau aku akan merebut Deidara darimu."

"Mimpi saja kau."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah,,, senangnya bisa kembali ke kamarku tercinta."

"Istirahatlah, Kyuu. Kaasan akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam nanti." Kushina tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Kyuubi. Siang ini Kyuubi baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh dokter kemarin padanya. Minggu depan dia hanya perlu melakukan check up.

"Hm, terima kasih kaasan."

"Baiklah, kaasan akan kebawah kalau ada apa-apa panggil kaasan ya."

"Iya kaasan."

Beberapa saat setelah Kushina keluar dari kamarnya, pintu kamar Kyuubi kembali terbuka menampilkan kepala berambut pirang menyembul kedalam.

"Neesan! Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa Naru?" pintu terbuka sedikit lebar saat Naruto memasuki kamar Kyuubi dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Ada kiriman paket untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan bungkus berwarna coklat pada Kyuubi.

"Dari siapa?" Naruto hanya mengedikkan kedua bahu. "Entahlah, tapi di situ tertera 'Tenten H.' sebagai pengirimnya.

"Benarkah?" dengan kelewat antusias, Kyuubi merobek bungkusan dan membuka isi kotak tersebut.

"Apa isinya Kyuu-nee?" Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya mengintip apa isi dari kotak itu.

"Ini cat rambut yang kau pinta tempo hari Naru. Tak kusangka mereka mengirimnya secepat ini." Kyuubi mengeluarkan beberapa botol cat rambut dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Mereka?"

"Hm, Tenten Hyuuga dan suaminya Neji Hyuuga. Mereka adalah senpaiku saat kuliah dulu, meskipun begitu tapi kami berteman cukup baik. Kami bertiga satu klub di kampus dulu."

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang Kyuu-nee?"

"Setelah menikah mereka menetap di Cina. Kau tau Naru mereka adalah ilmuan yang hebat. Aku menyukai ide-ide cemerlang mereka."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Kyuubi, "Jadi kapan kau ingin aku mengecat rambutmu?"

"Em,,, nanti saja kalau Kyuu-nee sudah sembuh."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah sehat sekarang. Dahiku saja yang luka, ke dua tanganku tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat ambil handuk kecil dan air di baskom."

"Nee-san, kau butuh istirahat, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau dimarahi kaasan nanti."

"Ck, tidak akan. Aku yang akan bilang pada kaasan nanti. Ayolah Naru~ aku bosan kalau seharian tidak melakukan sesuatu."

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto pasrah.

"Yaaaa,,, oke sekarang ambil handuk dan baskomnya."

.

.

"Dei, tolong kau panggilkan Naru dan Kyuubi untuk makan malam." Kushina dan Deidara tengah menata meja makan di bantu dengan beberapa maid.

"Iya, baik kaasan." Saat akan beranjak dari tempatnya, suara tawa dari arah tangga membuat.

"Malam semua~" kompak Kyuubi dan Naruto menyapa semua orang yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam d ruang makan. Semua orang terdiam, melihat penampilan baru orang yang menyapa mereka.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat ibu dan saudara kembarnya menatap ia dan Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Kaasan, Dei-nee bagaimana penampilan Naru?"

"Ah,, kalian mewarnai rambut kalian?

"Iya, Naru ingin terlihat seperti Kaasan. Hihihi ternyata Naru juga terlihat cantik dengan rambut warna merah."

"Hm, anak kaasan tidak ada yang tidak cantik, bagaimana pun warna rambutnya. Karena kecantikan fisik akan percuma jika tidak punya hati yang cantik pula." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada kaasannya.

"Apa kau tidak ada warna rambut lain selain mengecatnya jadi pirang?" Deidara bertanya pada Kyuubi yang kini tengah mengambil apel di meja makan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mewarnainya ungu atau orange, tapi Naru ingin melihat bagaimana penampilanku jika berambut pirang."

"Iya, Naru yang meminta Kyuu-nee mengecat rambutnya jadi pirang. Ternyata kalian memang sangat mirip.".

.

Tak.

.

"Ittai~ kenapa neechan memukulku?"

"Kau ini, kami berdua kan memang kembar, tentu saja kami mirip, un."

"Sudah, kalian ini." Kushina menggelengkan kepala melihat ketiga putrinya.

"Apa tousan belum pulang?" tanya Kyuubi

"Tousanmu lembur dan sepertinya akan menginap di apartemen Kakashi."

.

.

.

.

Terdengar bisik-bisik di sepanjang lorong KHS saat si kembar Namikaze melewati lorong tersebut. Kyuubi yang merasa risih melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada siswi-siswi yang menatap dia dan Deidara sambil berbisik.

"Ughh,,,, bukankah sudah ku bilang ini ide buruk, kalo kita langsung berangkat bersama."

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, sapa yang memintamu mengecat rambut merahmu jadi pirang."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudahlah, aku bolos saja jam pertama."

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana, nee-chan ku sayang" Deidara segera menarik kerah baju Kyuubi yang hendak berputar arah.

"Yak,,, lepas. Kau membuatku sulit bernafas baka."

"Hm."

"Yak,,, kau jangan membuatku marah."

"Kalau begitu jadilah anak manis hari ini, aku tidak mau mereka salah mengenalimu sebagai diriku."

Kembali Kyuubi memutar kedua matanya bosan, "Kau pikir aku biang masalah?"

"Memang."

"Yak,,-" belum sempat Kyuubi mengomeli Deidara, Deidara sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya sambil tertawa puas.

"Yak, Namikaze Deidara,,,,, berhenti kau."

"Ish,,, menyebalkan." Kyuubi merogoh saku rok sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengutak-atik sebentar sebelum menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Temui aku sekarang di taman belakang sekolah. Cepat atau kalian akan menyesal."

"..."

"Ah, bawa topi mu juga." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuubi langsung memutuskan panggilan dan kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku rok sekolahnya. Sepanjang jalan Kyuubi terus menggerutu bahkan sekali-kali melemparkan pandangan mematikan pada beberapa siswa-siswi yang menatapnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Dei?" seseorang menggenggam lengan Kyuubi yang mengira dirinya adalah sosok kembarannya. Dengan kesabaran yang hampir menipis, Kyuubi membalikkan badan hendak memberi pelajaran pada orang tersebut.

.

Ruby dan onix bertemu.

.

"Ck, lepaskan tanganku Uchiha." dengan sekali hentak tangan yang menggenggam lengan Kyuubi itu terlepas. Setelah itu Kyuubi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang sekolah tanpa mengindahkan bagaimana ekspresi dari sulung Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana taicho? Bukankah dia menyuruh kita segera kemari?" -Hidan.

"Kau yakin taicho masuk hari ini?" -Kimimaro

"Jika kau hanya membodohi kami, siap-siap saja kau Shu." -Utakata

"Ck, kau pikir aku bohong? Dia memang menelponku tadi dan meminta kita berkumpul di taman belakang segera. Bahkan dia memintaku membawa serta topiku ini." -Shukaku

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali." -keluh Hidan

"Ck, kita bahkan baru lima menit disini." Shukaku memutar matanya bosan

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada taicho? Diakan baru keluar dari rumah sakit?" -Kimimaro

"jangan membuat orang khawarit Kimi-chan." -Utakata

"Hei, aku ha-"

"Ah, kalian sudah disini rupanya." serempak keempat pemuda yang tengah berdebat itu menolehkan ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuubi

"Ano, apa yang Namikaze-san lakukan disini? Apa Kyuubi-taicho yang menyuruhmu kemari?" tanya Hidan

"Ggrrr,,, ini aku bodoh. Apa kalian juga tidak bisa mengenaliku, huh?"

"Taaa,,taaaicho?"

"Hm."

"Ma,,maafkan kami, kami bersalah karena tidak mengenali taicho." ujar Shukaku yang di ikuti anggukan kepala oleh HiUtaKim

"Anggap saja kalian sedang beruntung karena aku sedang malas bertengkar." sahut Kyuubi acuh, "Mana topimu?"

"Ah,, ini." Shukaku menyerahkan topi berwarna merah dengan corak hitam miliknya pada Kyuubi.

"Hm. Pegang tasku." Kyuubi menyerahkan tasnya pada Utakata yang bediri di sampingnya kemudian mengikat rambut panjangnya asal dan memakai topi milik Shukaku.

"Sudah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas kalian, aku juga akan ke kelas." Setelah mengambil tasnya dari Utakata, Kyuubi melangkah pergi meninggalkan keempat pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, satu lagi. Saat istirahat pertama nanti tunggu aku di kantin. Kalian mengerti?"

"Baik."

"Good boys" ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum kecil yang sukses membuat keempat pemuda itu berblushing ria.

.

.

.

.

Itachi terus memikirkan tentang sosok 'kekasihnya' yang ia jumpai beberapa saat lalu. 'Kenapa Dei-chan ketus sekali? Apa aku telah berbuat salah?'

'Tapi mata itu~'

'Tatapannya, seperti Kyu-'

"Shit, apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi." umpat Itachi pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak memperdulikan siswa-siswi yang memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa aku harus teringat pada rubah merah itu? Ingat kau sudah punya kekasih dan kau sangat mencintainya."

"Kau kenapa Ita-kun?"

"Tidak, aku ti-" ucapan Itachi terhenti saat melihat sosok Deidara yang berdiri di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"Kau disini?"

"Memangnya aku harus dimana, un?"

"Bukankah tadi kita bertemu di area taman belakang sekolah?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ita-kun? Aku sedari tadi disini. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh tanya pada Saso-kun."

"Iya, sedari tadi kami berbincang di kelas." sahut Sasori dari bangkunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, un?"

"Hn." Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, 'Lalu siapa yang kutemui tadi. Jangan bilang dia,,'

"Mungkin yang kau temui tadi itu Kyuubi." bisik Sasori

Seketika bola mata Itachi melebar, "Hn, aku tadi mendengar beberapa siswi yang membicarakan kalau Deidara datang pagi ini bersama dengan seseorang yang bener-benar mirip dengannya, hanya warna matanya yang berbeda." jelas Sasori

"Menurutmu siapa lagi kembaran Deidara kalau bukan Kyuubi."

Itachi sama sekali tidak membuka suara, ia larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri bahkan sampai Ibiki sensei memulai pelajarannya.

"Nona Uzumaki, bukankah sudah jelas peraturan di sekolah ini bahwa dilarang memakai topi di kelas." Suara tegas dari Ibiki sensei menyadarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Hm."

"Cepat lepaskan topi itu sekarang atau topi itu akan kusita."

Dengan sedikit enggan Kyuubi melepas topinya. Menampilkan rambut berwarna pirang yang di ikat secara asal namuan masih terlihat pas di wajah ayu Kyuubi. Seketika itu pula Kyuubi menjadi bahan pembicaraan seisi kelas. Bisik-bisik seperti dengungan lebah.

"Harap diam semuanya." Seru Ibuki sensei tegas dan seperti yang diharapkan, kelas kembali tenang.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

Itachi masih belum memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh ibiki sensei, dirinya masih menatap sosok bersurai pirang yang duduk telat di sebelahnya.

Merasa jengah karena terus ditatap seperti itu, Kyuubi membalikkan wajahnya pada orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha? Kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Cih, dasar keriput dan bahasa aliennya." Setelah itu Kyuubi kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada hal lain selain pada sosok pemuda disebelahnya yang masih saja menatapnya.

Itachi masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok perempuan di sampingnya adalah Uzumaki-Namikaze Kyuubi. Entahlah, Itachi merasakan perasaan tidak suka saat mengetahui bahwa surai merah nan indah itu kini berubah menjadi pirang.

'Cih, apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku tidak menyukai rambut rubah merah itu. Tapi-'

'Arghh,, sial. Berhenti memikirkan rubah merah itu Itachi.'

.

.

.

.

Seperti janji mereka tadi pagi, Shukaku, Hidan, Utakata dan Kimimaro telah berkumpul di kantin menunggu kedatangan Kyuubi. Suasanan Kantin jadi terasa sepi, tidak seperti biasanya karena keberadaan empat preman sekolah yang memang sangat jarang berkumpul di kantin saat istirahat.

"Kalian sudah disini rupanya." ujar Kyuubi sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Kimimaro dan Shukaku.

"Kami baru saja datang. Taicho ingin pesan sesuatu?" tawar Kimimaro

"Oh,,, kau memang pengertian Kimi-chan, aku memang sedang lapar berat. Pesankan aku bento spesial dan jus apel jumbo. Oke."

"Apa taicho yakin?" Kimimaro kembali karena masih belum percaya apa yang di pesan Kyuubi, bonto spesial memiliki porsi yang cukup besar di tambah lagi segelas jus apel ukuran jumbo, Kimimaro sendiri yakin dirinya tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan itu semua sendiri.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Ti,,tidak, hanya saja apa taicho yakin bisa menghabiskannya"

"Taicho kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit, dia harus banyak makan untuk pemulihannya, Kimi-chan." sela Utakata

"Hm,,, itu benar." Hidan dan Shukaku ikut membenarkan.

"Sudah sana cepat pesan aku sudah lapar."

"Baik."

Tak berapa lama Kimimaro kembali dengan pesanan Kyuubi, "Ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati." ujar Kimimaro sambil meletakkan pesanan Kyuubi di depan meja Kyuubi.

"Wah,,, terimakasih Kimi-chan." Kyuubi melemparkan senyum manis nan menawan yang membuat wajah Kimimaro dan siapa saja yang melihat senyuman itu memerah, terkecuali seorang pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari sudut lain kantin, memandang Kyuubi and genk dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau mau kemana Chi?"

"Aku ada urusan. tolong bayarkan makananku Sas." Setelah itu sosok yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi segera meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah menggerutu.

Entah kenapa Itachi merasakan kemarahan yang teramat besar melihat interaksi Kyuubi dan teman-temannya.

.

Duk.

.

"Berdiri." ujar Itachi dengan nada datar setelah sebelumnya menendang kaki meja. Sontak saja hal itu memicu keributan.

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" tanya Shukaku yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu." ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh ke arah Shukaku.

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika kau sudah berani mengusik salah satu diantara kami." ujar Kimimaro sambil mendorong pundak Itachi.

"Cih, sebaiknya kalian diam. Aku hanya ada urusan dengannya." dengan dagunya, Itachi menunjuk Kyuubi. Seakan masa bodoh dengan keributan yang terjadi, Kyuubi dengan tenang menyantap bentonya. Merasa kalau tengan diabaikan, Itachi semakin tidak terima.

"Kau tuli ya, aku bicara denganmu Uzumaki ah,,, bukan Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha!" seru Shukaku

.

Brak.

.

"Apa maumu?" Kyuubi berdiri, memandang Itachi dengan pandangan yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Kyuubi mengangkat tangan kanannya mencegah ShuHiUtaKim ikut campur.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuubi sekali lagi.

"Huh,,, berhentilah bertingkah. Apa kau tak malu bersikap menjijikkan seperti tadi." kening Kyuubi bertaut, ia masih belum paham apa yang di ucapkan Itachi.

"Kau gila ya, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bertingkah seperti perempuan murahan. Menebar senyum pada semua laki-laki." Mata Kyuubi membulat tak percaya

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha!" seru ShuHiUtaKim yang akan bersiap menyerang Itachi jika saja tidak dihalangi Kyuubi.

"Apa masalahmu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau bertindak yang sama." ujar Kyuubi tenang.

"Tentu saja masalah buatku, kau tidak sadar atau kau pura-pura lupa kalau kau memiliki saudara kembar yang merupakan kekasihku." Itachi sengaja menekankan kata terakhirnya. "Aku tidak mau image Deidara rusak gara-gara dirimu." Itachi tidak suka melihat ketenangan dan ekspresi datar Kyuubi.

"Wah,,, sepertinya kau sangat peduli sekali dengan saudariku itu. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa pun yang kulakukan. Jadi semua ini sia-sia saja kau lakukan. Tidak berguna." Kyuubi mengukir sebuah seringaian.

"Kau,,," geram Itachi.

"Jika kau sudah tidak ada urusan kau boleh pergi." Kyuubi kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Duduklah kita makan lagi." ujar Kyuubi pada ShuHiUtaKim.

.

Byur.

.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu dengan rambut pirang." dengan sengaja Itachi menyiramkan jus apel di atas rambut Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 9 up

.

.

Hola minna-san (^0^)/ Dan kembaliii #dilemparkelaut

Hehe,,, maaf ye baru bisa update sekarang. Dan kehabisan ide T.T bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana jadinya malah kyk gini #dibakar

Dan tau ini udah kebangetan lamanya, sampe dikira hiatus,,,, T.T maapkan Dan

chap ini pun no edit kanan kiri depan belakang atas bawah, jadi sepertinya akan bikin sakit mata Dan minta maap

#deepbow

Dan juga mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fict ini,,,

.

.

.

Yosh,, gimme repiu ne minna-san

.

jaa ne (^_^)/

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau,,," geram Itachi.

"Jika kau sudah tidak ada urusan kau boleh pergi." Kyuubi kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Duduklah kita makan lagi." ujar Kyuubi pada ShuHiUtaKim.

.

Byur.

.

"Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu dengan rambut pirang." dengan sengaja Itachi menyiramkan jus apel di atas rambut Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

**_MAKE YOU LOVE ME_**

**A Naruto Fiction**

**Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo fict ini punya Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)**

**Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Deidara (female)**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Romance, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Newbie dan ini fict kedua buatan saya, banyak sekali typo yang berserakan dan beterbaran dimana-mana plus EYD yang belum disempurnakan, ide cerita mainstream, human and female Kyuubi, GS, twins Dei-Kyuu, maybe OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan tidak pernah memaksakan para reader untuk membaca fict saya, jika berkenan boleh baca yang enggak itu pilihan anda.**

.

.

.

Okey,

.

.

.

Here we go

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, Kyuubi masih memproses semua kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Mulai dari saat Itachi yang mendatangi meja mereka dan berakhir dengan rambut Kyuubi yang basah oleh sesuatu yang beraromakan buah faforitnya. Seketika itu juga bulir-bulir air menetes dari iris rubynya bersama dengan tetesan air yang menetes lewat celah rambutnya.

.

Brak.

.

Bunyi meja yang terjatuh mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuubi dengan cepat. Mata Kyuubi membola melihat Itachi yang jatuh tersungkur disamping meja yang terguling dengan bibir yang berdarah. Tak jauh darinya ia melihat Shukaku dan Kimimaro tengah ditenangkan oleh Hidan dan Utakata.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, Kyuubi berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka. "HENTIKAN." serunya lantang.

Kyuubi kembali berdiri di depan Itachi yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Sasori. "Sepertinya pukulan Shukaku dan Kimimaro sudah cukup. Jadi bersyukurlah, aku tidak jadi menghajarmu." Kyuubi memandang sudut bibir Itachi yang sobek.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini terlebih dulu. Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan menyesalinya." ujar Kyuubi dingin.

.

Sret.

.

Byur.

.

"Ku anggap kita impas." setelah menyiram Itachi dengan segelas cola yang ia ambil dari meja terdekat Kyuubi berbalik berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan siswa yang sejak tadi menyaksikan insiden antara dirinya dan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks,,,hiks,, sial kenapa air mata bodoh ini tidak mau berhenti." ujar Kyuubi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mengapa disini juga sakit sekali, hiks,,hiks,," Kyuubi memukul-mukul dada kirinya berharap rasa sakit itu akan mereda.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau tangisi, huh."

"Hiks,,,hiks,,, sial. Kumohon berhentilah keluar." Kyuubi tak tahu lagi cara agar air matanya ini berhenti mengalir. Setelah insiden di kantin tadi, Kyuubi langsung mengurung dirinya di salah satu bilik toilet perempuan dan mulai menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas -menurut Kyuubi-.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Kyuubi berada dalam bilik toilet tersebut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar.

Kyuubi tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya melalui pantulan cermin di depannya. Rambutnya lepek dan lengket karena jus apel yang disiramkan oleh Itachi tadi. "Dasar kakek keriput sialan." gerutu Kyuubi sambil mulai membasuh wajahnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan. Matanya merah dan sedikit bengkak. "Argh,, kalau seperti ini mana bisa aku kembali ke kelas. Ck, sial. Lebih baik aku ke UKS saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau bisa istirahat di sini."

"Terima kasih sensei, maaf merepotkan." ujar Kyuubi pada Hanare, guru piket di UKS hari ini. Dengan alasan sakit perut akibat haid hari pertama, Kyuubi berakhir disini.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa perlu aku mengambilkanmu obat haid."

"Ah,, tidak perlu. Mungkin berbaring sebentar rasa sakitnya akan mereda." jawab Kyuubi cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu. Beliau tadi memanggilku. Apa tidak apa kau ku tinggal disini?"

"Hm, tidak masalah sensei."

"Kau bisa memakai bed yang di ujung, bed yang disana sudah ditempati siswa." ujar Hanare sambil menunjuk bed yang tertutup tirai."

"Terimakasih, Sensei."

Kyuubi pun melangkah menuju bed yang d tunjuk oleh Hanare, menutup tirai dan membaringkan dirinya di bed tersebut.

Kyuubi masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tangan putihnya meraba benda yg menggantung di lehernya. Ia menarik keluar benda yang senantiasa melingkar di lehernya sejak ia kecelakaan enam tahun lalu, kalung dengan bandul kipas merah putih dengah inisial UI.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat membenciku?"

"Apa salahku padamu?" Kyuubi kembali terisak.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku." Kyuubi menggenggam erat bandul kalung tersebut dan mendekapnya. "Hanya aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh waktu itu." Perlahan-lahan Kyuubi jatuh tertidur dengan masih mendekap erat kalung tersebut.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, tepat di sebelah tempat yang Kyuubi tempati, seorang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara isak tangis. 'Kenapa ada suara orang menangis?' batinnya bingung dan entah kenapa hatinya ikut merasakan kesedihan dan rasa sesak di dada. Pemuda yang diketahui sebagai Uchiha Itachi masih terdiam di posisi berbaringnya sambil terus mendengarkan suara isak tangis tersebut. Menghiraukan rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang menangis di bilik sebelah tempat ia berbaring. Hingga beberapa saat sura isakan itu tidak terdengar lagi.

"Apa dia tertidur? atau sudah pergi?" gumam Itachi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri bilik di sebelah Itachi.

Itachi melangkah perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan tirai bilik tersebut. Saat tangan Itachi akan menyingkap tirai tersebut suara keras dari arah pintu masuk menghentikannya.

.

Brak.

.

"Itachi-kun!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal.

"Dei? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi pada sosok tersebut

"Aku dengar dari Saso-kun kau terluka." Deidara mendekat ke arah Itachi, ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Itachi sedikit sobek dan membiru. "Apa sakit?" tanya Deidara sambil mengusap lembut sudut bibir Itachi yang terluka.

"Hn, sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Itachi menggenggam tangan Deidara yang menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sangat khawatir. Apa yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan mereka? Kau sendiri sudah tahu mereka kan. Kenapa kau mencari masalah dengan mereka." racau Deidara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Itachi segera menarik Deidara dalam pelukannya.

"Sstttt,, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu mencemaskannya." Tangis Deidara pecah saat Itachi merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Apa Kyuubi juga terlibat perkelahian kalian? tanya Deidara. "Apa ini gara-gara dia?" Itachi terdiam, mulutnya seolah terkunci.

"Seharusnya aku menghentikannya saat ia masuk kesini dulu. Seharusnya aku melarangnya saat dia dulu dia ingin bertindak seenaknnya. Seharusnya ia tidak berada disini."

"Sstt,, sudahlah. Hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang." ajak Itachi dan d balas anggukan lemah oleh Deidara.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris ruby tak hentinya meneteskan air matanya, apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya saat ini benar-benar membuat hatinya sesak.

'Kami-sama' batin Kyuubi

Ia mendengar semua yang di katakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang membicarakan dirinya yang hanya terhalang sebuah tirai penyekat dan hal yang membuatnya bertambah sakit adalah orang tersebut adalah saudaranya, kembarannya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuubi menghilang, lenyap saat itu juga. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya. Tak berapa lama, Deidara dan Itachi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, Kyuubi masih setia meringkuk di ranjang sambil sesekali terisak. Hingga getaran di saku celana trainingnya menghentikan isakannya sejenak.

.

Izuna-san calling

.

Sedikit mengernyit bingung melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Setelah memastikan suaranya kembali normal, Kyuubi mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo"

"Halo Kyuu, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Eh, tidak."

"Ah,, syukurlah. Kau sibuk sekarang?"

"Er,, aku sedang di ruang kesehatan sekolah sekarang."

"Apa? Apa kau sakit? Pantas saja suaramu berbeda."

"Bu,,bukan begitu. Aku baik-baik saja Izuna-san."

"Benarkah?"

"Huum, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah."

"Er,, jadi ada apa kau menelponku Izuna-san?

"Ah,, benar aku hampir lupa. Besok aku akan meninjau proyek pembangunan Mall kita, apa kau bisa ikut denganku."

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, menimbang usulan Izuna. " Baiklah Izuna-san aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku juga ingin tahu perkembangan di lapangan seperti apa."

"Bagus. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eh,, tak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa-"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan Kyuu. Jadi besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ba,,baiklah."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kyuu-chan." dan sambungan telpon itu pun terputus.

Kyuubi tersenyum pahit, "menyenangkan yaa! sepertinya itu kebalikannya." gumam Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang tengah di paparkan oleh Asuma. Sesekali dia memandangi bangku kosong di sampingnya. Dan kejadian saat jam istirahat tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Apa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya." gumam Itachi

"Uchiha-san apakah penjelasanku susah dimengerti hingga membuatmu seperti itu." ujar Asuma dari depan kelas. Sontak saja ucapan Asuma itu membuat Itachi jadi pusat perhatian.

"Hn, tidak Sensei."

"Benarkah?

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatankan jika aku meminta mu menyalin apa yang sudah ku jelaskan barusan dalam bentuk portopolio. Aku harap besok kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku. Ah,, satu lagi tolong kerjakan juga soal di buku halaman 152-158."

"Hn."

"Baik, ada lagi yang mau meniru Uchiha-san? Ku harap kalian bisa fokus dalam mata pelajaranku."

.

Sret.

.

Serentak semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang baru saja di buka oleh seorang siswi berseragam olahraga.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat." ujar Kyuubi

"Tunggu dulu, kemari Uzumaki-san." ujar Asuma saat melihat Kyuubi akan berlalu menuju bangkunya.

"Kau tau sekarang jam berapa? Kau tau aku paling tidak suka ada muridku yang datang terlambat saat pelajaranku?" Kyuubi hanya diam, mendengarkan omelan Asuma.

"Biasanya aku menyuruh siswa yang terlambat berdiri di lorong sampai pelajaranku selesai." Tiba-tiba Kyuubi membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan Asuma.

"Kau mau keman?" Asuma melotot tak percaya dengan tingkah siswi barunya ini.

"Saya akan berdiri di koridor sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya." ujar Kyuubi, ayolah Kyuubi sudah sangat tidak mood sekarang, di tambah lagi omelan dari Asuma yang malah membuat moodnya makin drop.

"Apa kau sangat tidak menyukai pelajaranku hingga kau memilih berdiri di koridor sekarang." Asuma memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak pening.

"Bukankah anda sendiri yang bilang barusan kalau siswa yang terlambat harus berdiri di koridor!"

"Baiklah kau boleh berdiri di koridor sepuasmu setelah kau mengerjakan soal di papan tulis ini dengan benar, jika ada yang salah kau harus menyalin 10 kali penjelasanku hari ini dan soal di buku halaman 152-158 seperti yang Uchiha-san lakukan.

Mendengar nama Itachi di sebut membuat bola mata Kyuubi melotot tak percaya, 'apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga mendapatkan hukuman juga dari Asuma sensei' batin Kyuubi.

Tanpa berlama-lama Kyuubi segera mengambil spidol yang ada di meja Asuma lalu dengan cepat mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di papan tulis. Dia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah baru lagi dengan Itachi bila ia tidak menyelesikan soal-soal di papan tulis ini dengan benar.

Semua siswa memandang tak percaya ke arah Kyuubi, bahkan Asuma. Kyuubi hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk menyelesaika soal-soal Fisika di papan dengan benar.

"Jadi boleh saya keluar?" tanya Kyuubi memecah keheningan di kelas.

"A,,apa?"

"Sensei bilang jika saya bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu, saya hanya akan dihukum berdiri di koridor dan bukankah jawaban saya semuanya benar?"

"Hah,,, sudahlah. Kau boleh duduk di bangkumu."

"Tidak sensei, saya akan berdiri di koridor seperti yang seharusnya." Kyuubi berujar kala tanpa sengaja pandangannya dan Itachi bertemu. Kenapa dia bisa lupa jika bangkunya dan Itachi bersebelahan.

Kepala Asuma kembali berdenyut pening, "Jadi kau lebih suka berdiri di koridor dari pada mengikuti pelajaranku, begitu?"

Kyuubi kembali terdiam. 'Arrgh,,, sensei menyebalkan. Plin-plan.' batin Kyuubi tambah dongkol.

"Begini saja, hari ini kau ku berikan kelonggaran karena kau sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukai pelajaranku. Kau boleh pulang lebih awal hari ini, tidak usah mengikuti pelajaranku dan juga tidak perlu berdiri di koridor. Bagaimana?" dan Asuma bisa melihat sorot tertarik dari Kyuubi.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti olimpiade fisika mewakili sekolah kita. Bagaimana?" Kyuubi terdiam, berfikir keuntungan yang akan dia dapatkan nantinya. 'pulang lebih awal, itu berarti aku tidak akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Itachi hari ini.'

"Bimbingan olimpiade akan di lakuakan mulai hari senin lusa hingga satu minggu kedepan. Dan itu Artinya kau hanya akan mengikuti pelajaran fisika bersamaku selama satu minggu penuh. Tapi jika kau menolak, nilai fisikamu akan kosong semester ini dan kau tau sendiri apa akibatnya."

"Deal." seru Kyuubi tanpa keraguan. 'tidak masalah yang terpenting aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya walau hanya satu minggu.'

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kelasku Senin depan. Kau boleh pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Namikaze hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Bahkan Naruto yang terlenal kurang peka terhadap situasi menyadari hal itu.

"Apa Kyuu-nee dan Dei-nee sedang bertengkar?" Naruto berbisik ke sang kaasan.

"Kaasan juga kurang tau sayang."

"Ehem, ada apa ini kenapa kalian berdua hanya diam saja? Apa masakan kaasan tidak enak? ujar Kushina.

"Tidak kaa-"

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya?" Deidara berdiri dari meja makan menghampiri Minato dan mengecup pipinya pelan. "Selamat malam tousan." lalu beralih ke Kushina dan melakukan hal yang sama " selamat malam kaasan." kemudian berlalu dari ruang makan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kushina pada Kyuubi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kami tidak ada masalah apa pun kaasan, sungguh." ujar Kyuubi. "Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya. Selamat malam kaasan, tousan, Naru." Kyuubi pun beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Aku yakin neesan sedang bertengkar." ujar Naruto cemberut.

"sudahlah, biarkan mereka terlebih dulu, nanti mereka pasti kembali seperti semula."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu pagi di kediaman Namikaze seperti biasanya, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato sedang menikmati paginya dengan secangkir kopi dan koran di halaman belakang rumah. Sedangkan sang istri sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota keluarganya. Jika ada yang bertanya dimana ketiga putri mereka sekarang, mereka sedang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Si bungsu, Namikaze Naruto pastilah masih menjelajahi pulau kapuk. Sedangkan sang anak kedua, Namikaze Deidara seperti biasa tengah melakukan perawatan rutin -mempercantik diri-. Dan yang terakhir si sulung sekaligus saudara kembar Deidara, Namikaze Kyuubi baru saja pulang setelah jogging di sekitar kompleks perumahannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Kyuubi memasuki dapur.

"Iya, kaasan." ujar Kyuubi sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus apel lalu menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Setelah meneguk jusnya hingga tandas, Kyuubi menghampiri Kushina yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Kaasan masak ap-"

"Maaf Kyuubi-sama, ada yang mencari anda di depan"

"Siapa?"

"Maaf, saya lupa menanyakan namanya."

"Oh, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

"Baik permisi Kyuubi-sama, Kushina-sama."

"Siapa sih yang datang mencariku sepagi ini." gerutu Kyuubi

"Sudahlah Kyuu, lebih baik kau segera menemuinya. Siapa tahu ada hal penting hingga dia datang sepagi ini."

"Hm, baiklah."

.

.

.

"Izuna-san?" panggil Kyuubi saat berada di ruang tamu

"Hai, Kyuu."

"Ada perlu apa mencariku sepagi ini? Apa ada ma-" Kyuubi menghentikan kalimatnya saat sudah ingat maksud kedatangan Izuna. "Astaga,,, bagaimana aku bisa lupa."

"Maafkan aku Izuna-san, aku lupa kalau hari ini kita akan meninjau proyek. Bi,,bisa kau tunggu aku sebentar untuk bersiap-siap."

"Hn, tak masalah. Kau tak perlu terburu-buru waktu kita masih panjang." ujar Izuna sambil tersenyum menanggapi sikap panik Kyuubi.

"Ka,,,kalau begitu aku akan bersiap dulu." dan Kyuubi pun melesat meninggalkan Izuna sendiri di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kyuubi sudah siap untuk berangkat. Rambut merah panjangnya ia ikat pony tail. Ia mengenakan blous berwarna peach dan celana jeans hitam, dengan flat shoes berwarna senada.

Dengan langkah lebar Kyuubi menuju ruanh tamu tempat dimana Izuna tengah menunggunya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menung- gu" Kyuubi berdiri mematung melihat sosok lain yang ada di ruang tamunya.

"Kau,,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 10 up

.

.

Hola minna-san (^0^)/ Dan kembaliii ada yg masih menunggu kehadiran saya #PDmodeon

Hehe,,, maaf ye baru bisa update sekarang. semoga Chap ini memuaskan,,, Maaf yaaa alurnya lambat bgt,,, Dan nggak terlalu suka alur yg cepet ㈶1

yaaaa seperti peribahasa "alon-alon asal kelakon " pelan-pelan asalkan jalan ㈶0

#abaikan

Buat fict yg lainnya mohon bersabar,,, masih proses #d bakar

mungkin Dokter Kyuubi yg bakalan up duluan setelah sekian lama terabaikan,, tp kalo masih blm nemu ide mungkin Kimi to Boku yg bakalan di up duluan,,, so just wait ㈳3. ㈴2

.

.

.

Yosh,, gimme repiu ne minna-san

.

jaa ne (^_^)/

.

.

.

.


End file.
